Not Just Another Jane Doe
by MaxiP99
Summary: Summary: Jane Doe is one of my favorite episodes in the Major Crimes series and I couldn't help wondering what her back-story was. So this is my take on the story of Jane Doe and her sister. This story takes place after Stroh has escaped and Shandy is in full swing.
1. Not Just Another Jane Doe

**Not Just Another Jane Doe...**

 **This is an A/U story**

 **Warning:** A bit on the Dark side. I am rating it M because there is mention of sex with a minor and physical abuse and there are scenes between Sharon and Andy and their sexual relationship. Also I have delved into Sharon's more vulnerable side. When we see her as the Captain or Darth Raydor or as Mama Bear she is strong and invincible. But as Sharon she has been hurt and has built up walls to protect herself. Besides Jack what happened to Sharon  
to cause her to have to protect herself? Again this is only my version! Hope you will enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs except for Savannah, Dr Beverly, the Mullaney's_  
 _and the Garcia-Davis's. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy peeked in his Captain's office, "hey" he said.

Sharon's head came up off her folded arms and she stretched. "Hey," she said with a congested sound to her voice."

"Ready to go home?" Swallowing with difficulty, Sharon nodded. She gathered her things but was seized with a bout of painful coughing. "Oh boy, you sound terrible. I guess the next flu season you'll get the shot no matter how much you hate needles, huh?" Andy teased.

Sharon glared at him in her best Darth Raydor mode. "For your...(cough)...information...I...(cough)...missed my appointment to get the flu shot because we had a murder! I kept forgetting to make another...(cough)...appointment." The more she talked the squeakier her voice got and the sorer her throat became.

They walked into the elevator Sharon leaned into Andy, feeling dizzy. He held her close kissing the top of her head. Once they descended to the first floor and the elevator doors opened they could hear the booming voice of the Sergeant at the desk, "oh here they are. Evening Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn this young lady has been asking for you."

Sharon and Andy turned their glances over to the young lady in question. There stood a younger version of their Jane Doe whose picture had been hanging on their murder board for the last six months. She stood about 5' with long dark hair, and beautiful violet blue eyes. Her face was shaped like her sisters, and although her complexion was quite a bit paler then Jane Does the dimples were the same. The surprising and disturbing thing besides the fact she was a lot like her sister was that although she was only barely twelve she was quite far along into a pregnancy.

Sharon and Andy's mouths dropped open for a moment as they processed the situation. "Umm, w-what's y-your name, Honey?" Sharon strained her hoarse voice to ask.

"Savannah Garcia-Davis. M-Mrs. Joiner in the homeless shelter in Las Vegas told me to ask you about my sister, Alicia."

"We've known her as Alice. Mrs. Joiner knew her as Jesse," Andy said.

"We had a brother named Jesse. He was killed with our father by corrupt federalis in Mexico." Savannah kept her eyes downcast as she spoke of her brother.

Sharon and Andy shared a look, did she know her sister was also dead? Deciding to broach that subject without the Sergeant listening in Andy asked, "are you hungry? Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm starved but someone stole my purse on the bus and no I don't have a place to stay. I came right here. I didn't know what else to do," tears were threatening to fall. Andy and Sharon could see the child was at the end of her rope. Sharon could relate, she was feeling kind of rough herself. Maybe it was the fact that she was sick and wanted to go home or that her mothers' heart couldn't stand to see a child in distress but Sharon decided to break or at least bend the rules a bit. She cleared her throat and said, "come with us. We were going home and getting take out, what do you like?"

"I've been craving, Chinese."

"Chinese it is. Goodnight Sergeant we will take care of her, "Andy said then the three of them walked out into the parking garage. Andy got Sharon settled in the passenger seat then opened the door for Savannah and helped her in the back. Along with her meager belongings, a small rather beat up suitcase. "What do you like?"

"W-what?"

"What kind of Chinese food do you like?" Andy knew that the girl, like Sharon would be asleep the minute the car started and he didn't want to have to wake her when they got to the restaurant to pick up the food.

"Ooh um, H..Happy Family?" Andy nodded and ordered the food. Hanging up the phone and starting the car, just as he thought the girl was out and so was Sharon before he turned out of the parking garage.

After picking up the food, it took only a few minutes to get to his and Sharon's new house in Silver Lake. Once they realized that they were indeed a couple and in it for the long haul they had sold her condo, his bungalow and had bought a beautiful ranch home with four bedrooms. So that children and grandchildren would have a room when they came to visit. In the backyard was a pond, a pool, a beautiful patio with a grill and one of those covered fireboxes to make a campfire. There was also beautiful rattan furniture to sit on, an awning to make some shade to keep cool and a porch swing. Inside there were boxes they were still unpacking from, but otherwise a combination of hers and his furniture graced the rooms.

Andy carried Sharon into their room then went to get Savannah but she was awake and trying to get out of the was a look of panic in her eyes, so Andy made sure he explained. "Sorry, we had the child-locks on. We just had my grandsons over for the weekend. The youngest is a little fidgety in the car and likes to play with anything shiny. We put the child locks on so that he doesn't accidently open the door." After Andy let her out and got the food from the front he showed her in. Savannah's head moved from side to side as she looked around the rooms.

Andy saw her looking around and realized she was looking for Sharon. "She's is in the bedroom, Honey. I put her in bed. She isn't feeling well so I'm not sure whether or not she'll have an appetite. Just help yourself I'll be back out in a minute." Savannahs face fell as she turned to the table dejectedly, and started helping herself to the food. She was very hungry since she hadn't eaten since morning.

Andy went to check on Sharon, she was where he had left her. He touched her forehead she was warm, very warm. He undressed her carefully. He didn't want to wake her. He put a pink nightshirt on her, then covered her with a sheet, got her meds and a glass of water. "Where is she?" asked a very low squeaky voice.

Andy jumped. He had been so focused on getting her out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable, he hadn't realized she was awake. "She's getting her food. Here are your meds, can you swallow or do you want me to crush them?" She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. She took the pills from him and put them in her mouth. Sharon barely got the pills down. It was so painful to swallow.

"I'll get you a smoothie," Andy said feeling bad for her.

"Thank you, Andy. I love you, I'm so sorry."

"I love you too, Sharon," he said. Then realizing she had apologized for being sick he teased her just a little, "sorry for what, getting the flu or not getting the shot?" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and Andy, thinking she was adorable even sick decided to give her a break, "to be honest I would have forgotten too if Taylor hadn't brought the people up from health and wellness to give shots for free. I think you were in a meeting with Pope and the Mayor."

Sharon started to nod, but stopped when it made her head and throat hurt. She squirmed and in a voice barely above a whisper she said, "you were right though, I do hate needles and I might... I might have delayed going back to the murder room until they were gone." She broke eye contact and looked ashamed to be admitting this phobia.

"I knew it, but don't beat yourself up about it. I shouldn't have teased you. Everybody has something they are afraid of even Darth Raydor." Sharon rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door Andy answered it. Savannah stood there with a bed tray with Sharon's soup and a fruit smoothie. "Um, I would have brought yours too but I couldn't fit it on the tray," she said apologetically.

"Thank you, Savannah, I'll be out to get mine in a minute. Would you like to join us? We have TV dinner trays around here somewhere."

"If you don't mind. Um, would you tell me about Alicia?"

Andy and Sharon exchanged glances, "okay go get your food. I'll get to the TV trays and my food. Here Sweetheart, try to at least get the smoothie down," he said as he put the tray over her lap. He waited to see her try a sip. She did, her eyebrows went up in surprise. "This is delicious Savannah."

Savannah smiled pleased, "you are welcome, it was the least I could do."

Once everyone was situated, Andy started, "Savannah did Mrs. Joiner tell you anything about Alicia?"

"She didn't have to, when I mentioned her name she got a really sad look on her face and I knew she was... she was dead." Her voice shook with grief for her sister. "What happened to her?"

Andy told her about her sister drowning but he left out the part about the garbage. Then he asked, "could you tell us about her? How she came to be so far from home? Where is home? Also we'd like to know your story too!"

Savannah took a deep breath and began her story. "Mama and papa met when he came to Mexico, she worked for a resort and he was one of the patrons. They fell in love and got married. Papa had some money and he bought a place near the border to live. They lived happily and had their children, Alicia and Jesse were twins and then I came five years later . Jesse loved baseball and was always asking Papa to pitch for him. He and Papa were playing when Jesse hit the ball really far. They were looking for the ball when some men killed someone and they saw it happen. So they were also killed."

Sharon could see tears start to form in Savannah eyes but she fought them back and continued, "Papa had told mama if anything ever happened to him go to his family home in Maryland, they would take care of us. We went to Maryland and found Abuela, and we lived with her happily until I was seven. I guess about two years . Then my aunt and her husband came to live with us. They were living in Louisiana before that. Abuela, and my aunt and uncle didn't get a long. They were always fighting. Then one day when I was going to Abuelas apartment to visit her, I found... her at the bottom of the steps. Her neck was broken."

She sobbed for a moment but then pulled herself together and continued. "After Abuela died things changed. The uncle wanted to throw us off the property. He said "no greasy Mexican was going to steal his wife's inheritance," but my aunt let us stay with the understanding that we would work for her. This lasted for three years until I was ten. Then the uncle started to show interest in me. He would stare at me all the time. When I turned eleven he came into my room and started to do things to me. One night Alicia came home from the big house and she caught him. She yelled at him, and hit him, he knocked her down and burnt her with his cigarette. This happened many times then one night she came in and offered him herself in my place. She said, I was too young, but she was older so he could do those... things to her instead." Savannah took a deep breath and continued her horrific story. "He acted like he was going to go think about it and left. The next morning Alicia told mama we should leave, but she was afraid to tell her why because the uncle threatened to kill mama if we told her what he had done to me."

"What happened then?" Andy asked, afraid he knew the answer. He saw Sharon wiping tears away. She hated crying in front of people but because she was ill she didn't have the strength to hold them back. So the tears were falling too fast to keep up with. Andy handed her a tissue and pulled her into his lap .He held her tenderly in his arms. She snuggled against him and listened to Savannahs story.

"The uncle overheard her talking to mama and when he got her alone he hit her, knocking some teeth out, she was gone that afternoon. She left me a note saying she would send for me as soon as she got a place for us. I never heard from her again. The Uncle tried to find her, but he wasn't able to. He finally came back and then started on me again. When I turned twelve, he... he started to... to..." Savannah couldn't finish her sentence. Tears ran down her face and she wiped them away. She felt as if her face was on fire, but she tried to continue her story. "I started throwing up, a lot and... um I lost weight at first."

Andy heard Sharon gasp at the horrible things that happen to this poor child. He knew as mother it was hitting her hard.

"Mama thought it was the flu in the beginning, but when I kept throwing up in the morning she realized what had happened and who had done it. She wanted to kill him. I convinced her to leave, because I knew she was no match for him. She packed us up and we left. We... we took the car that mama used to go to the market. We made it together as far as Las Vegas before the car gave out, we were headed to a gas station to get some gas in case that was why it gave out while I was in the restroom, a car ran over her. I ran away and found the homeless shelter Alicia found. I knew it had to be my Uncle that ran over Mama. I have been running ever since," she said sadly.

"Savannah, what was the uncle's name?"

"Walter Mulaney I think. I always just called him the Uncle . My aunt's name was Renee Davis-Mulaney my father's name was Richard. He went by Ricardo in Mexico. "My mama's name was Ana Marie Garcia-Davis."

Andy was going to ask her more questions , but he noticed that although Sharon had fallen asleep on his lap she was starting to get fidgety. Her face was flushed and she moaned. Her head and throat were really starting to hurt. Andy was worried . He could tell her fever was getting higher. "I'll be right back," Savannah said and ran out the door. When she came back she held a cup of peppermint yarrow tea. "Have her drink this, it will make her sweat and it will break the fever. Do you have any vinegar?"

"Bottom cupboard in the back of the lazy Susan," Andy said distractedly as he held the cup for Sharon as she sipped her tea.

Savannah came back in the room with a bowl of room temperature water and vinegar and two face cloths. "Here, dip these cloths in the vinegar water, wring it out, put one on her forehead and one on the back of her neck. My grandmother... my Abuela used to do this for us, whenever we had fevers. She said it would help. Does miss Sharon have any socks?"

"Socks? Yes in the top drawer of her dresser." He watched as Savannah took two pieces of cut onion out of a baggy and put them inside Sharon's socks and then put them on her feet.

"My Abuela did this too. I once asked her why she did it and if it really helped? She said, it couldn't hurt and that the theory was that the onions were supposed to draw the fever out of the body." She shrugged."

"Was your... Abuela a healer?" Andy asked.

"Yes, everyone on the ranch came to her for remedies and sometimes they would send someone to ask her to come to them. She sometimes took me with her to their homes to help her. I liked it. I was always asking her questions. Why? Why? Why and how? She was very patient. She answered all my questions. She said when I grew up maybe I'd be a healer like her."

"Your Abuela sounds like a wise woman. I'm sorry you lost her."

"She was…I miss her so much and now I've lost mama too and it's all my fault! What happens to people when they are dead and no one knows who they are?"

"Well, they are taken to a place called a morgue and given the name Jane Doe until she can be identified. Why? Didn't your mother have identification on her?"

"No, I was carrying her wallet in my suitcase. Remember, I said the car died? Well, l we were walking to the nearest town. When we got there I had to go to the restroom. I was coming out of the restroom when someone came out of nowhere and ran her down. I ducked back into the bathroom to keep from being seen. It was twilight and I waited till it was fully dark to leave. I know I shouldn't have done that but I recognized the car and I knew it was the Uncle that ran her down." Finally the tears that she had been holding back for so long began. "I wish I hadn't run when she was hit but I was so scared! Scared that he would kill me too. Now she's in a morgue somewhere and no one knows who she is or what she sacrificed for us. I don't want her to be that, not another Jane Doe!"

Andy gave her a hug, "she won't be. We'll find her and have her buried next to Alicia."

"Do you promise?" she looked at him beseechingly.

In that moment Andy could see the little girl that Savannah really was. He nodded. "I promise."

Sharon's eyes were closed during the exchange between Savannah and Andy but she opened them and whispered. "Savannah, you can stay here with us if you like," Sharon said looking at Andy as if daring him to disagree.

Andy sighed, yes the mother-ship has landed he thought shaking his head. Who was he kidding? It wasn't just Sharon, they were both goners the minute they saw her. He just hoped it wouldn't bite them in the ass in the long run.


	2. Sick

_**Not Just another Jane Doe**_  
 ** _Chapter 2: Sick_**

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rusty walked into the disaster that was the kitchen, "what happened here?" He wondered Sharon and Andy were usually really neat.

"Oh I'm sorry! That's my mess, I was making a smoothie for Miss Sharon I couldn't find anything. I'll clean it up," said a petite, obviously pregnant brunette that Rusty had never seen before.

"Who are you and where is Sharon?"

"I am Savannah Garcia-Davis, I am the sister of..."

"You are Jane Doe's little sister! You look just like her but... but you're ...you're pregnant! Aren't you a bit young to be pregnant?" Rusty said in shock.

She retorted indignantly, "Do you think I chose to be pregnant? At my age, I just turned twelve!"

"Well I don't know you so I dont know if you chose to do be pregnant. Did you?!" Rusty asked.

"No, my uncle did this to me. I didn't choose this!" She stomped her tiny foot and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"Hey, look I am so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. Of course you didn't choose this. I am Rusty, Sharon's adopted son." Rusty looked contrite.

Savannah took in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry too, I guess I'm a little over sensitive."

Andy was coming out of his and Sharon's room. He had just gotten a call from the precinct. He was going to have to go to work but he wanted to get Sharon's coughing under control first. He heard the raised voices before he saw the stand off in the kitchen between Rusty and Savannah. Andy's eyebrows shot up, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he was on the way to get the digital thermometer. "You two okay?"

"Just a little misunderstanding, Andy," Rusty said.

"Rusty, where did Sharon put the medical supplies? Thermometers and cough medicine?"

"Oh in the hall bathroom there is a digital one but you know, she prefers the kind you swipe across your forehead. That's in there too. As for cough medicine, we have the cherry flavored Delsym DM, is the it's all in the medicine cabinet over the sink."

Savannah looked at the two men as they conversed, her brow furrowed. Rusty looked back at her, "what?"

"Shouldn't he know all this about his own house and his own wife?"

"They aren't married, yet but it's only a matter of time if you ask me and Sharon has only been sick a couple of times since I've known her. This is the first time since they became a couple, plus as you can see we just moved in recently." Rusty replied in defense of his new mom and Andy.

Savannah was surprised to hear they weren't married. "They seem so comfortable with each other. Like they've been together forever."

"Well, they've known each other for a long time but they've only been a couple for about a year."

Andy came back from the hall bathroom, "okay, I found what is needed but there's been a murder and I have to go into work. Rusty would you keep a close eye on Sharon? Her fever, got real high earlier and if it hadn't been for this young lady's quick thinking we'd be on the way to the hospital right now. Give her some of that cough medicine and some Advil in a couple of hours." Andy waited for Rusty to say he understood then he turned to their new guest, "and you Savannah need to go to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted. It's very late. You and that little one need to sleep. Take the pink room, it's my granddaughter Ellie's, she's three months so she hasn't had a chance to use it yet. There is a bed in there."

"Hey Savannah, if you want you can use the shower first," Rusty said still feeling guilty.

"Thanks Rusty. Mr. Andy is it all right if I clean up my mess first?"

"Yeah sure, thanks for making the smoothie for Sharon. Remember, bed as soon as you're finished. Ask Rusty for anything you need, I'm sorry I have to run out on you like this." She nodded indicating she heard him.

Rusty went in to see Sharon. She was asleep but restless and coughing in spurts. He ran his fingers from her forehead through her damp curling hair over and over, it seemed to help her to settle. He remembered how it felt when he was sick and she'd done it for him. His real mother had never done this for him, that he could remember. Rusty used the thermometer on her forehead, it read 100.6, he sat with her for about an hour and a half, stroking her hair and holding her hand. Occasionally taking her temperature the last reading was 101.2 it was climbing again. "Rusty?" (cough)

"Yes, Sharon I'm here."

"You (cough) met Savannah?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you mad? (cough) I mean nothing will change for you. You'll always have a home with me. (cough.…cough) You are my son and that won't ever change." The fit of coughing lasted a minute or two before she caught her breath. Rusty poured her some cough medicine and he helped her to drink it, by supporting her in a sitting position.

"No, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? This is your home. You can let anyone you like stay here. She just caught me off guard and she's just so young to be pregnant!"

"Yes... hmmm... she is. Could I… (cough….cough) have a glass of ice water?"

"Sure, I'll get it for you but um d-do you..." Rusty's face got red, "do you ha- have to go to the um bathroom? I mean, do you need help to get there?"

Sharon smiled tenderly at his obvious discomfort, "I do have to go but (cough) I'll try to get there on my own first. (cough…cough) if I have trouble getting there, I promise I'll ask for help. (cough) How about that?" She whispered. As she tried to get off the bed. He helped her and once they were both standing up, She hugged him. Sharon was the only one besides Emily he allowed to do that. "Thank you, Rusty. I love you, you know?" Her voice which was barely there, was high and squeaky. It felt as if her throt was lined with shards of glass, and she knew she should refrain from speaking, but she wanted him to know how much she loved and appreciated him. They didn't express words of love often, she knew it made Rusty a little uncomfortable, since his biological mother only said it when she wanted something from him. She hoped he knew that she, his adopted mother wasn't like that, that her feelings and expressions of love were genuine. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat, that was adding to her discomfort. She was overwhelmed by love for the young man he was becoming. He could be self involved and clueless sometimes but slowly but surely he was becoming the sweet caring young man, she always knew he could be. Sharon bit her top lip and groaned quietly, her throat felt as if it was on fire and lined with shards of glass. "Rusty, could you bring me some Chloroseptic spray too?" She rasped.

"Sure, as soon as I see that you've made it to the bathroom without falling. Andy would kill me if anything happened to you and I wouldn't blame him. By the way Sharon, you are welcome and... and I love you, too!" She smiled at him through her pain and hugged him again. Rusty became aware of the odor of onions and vinegar, right about the same time that Sharon did and at the same time. She realized she was standing on something squishy, which was in her socks. They both made a disgusted face at the same time.

Andy was standing in the doorway watching the exchange between mother and son. He scratched his chin and with an amused look on his face. "Savanna's remedies are what you're smelling. It's awful smelling but it worked for a while at least. I've got her, Kid," Andy said from the doorway.

Sharon and Rusty both jumped but then sighed in relief. "Thought you were at a murder?" Rusty asked in passing as he headed for the kitchen.

Sharon's eyebrows raised into her hairline in question. "Yeah well, turns out the guy keeled over from a heart attack. The wife came home found him dead and decided he had been murdered because her Harry wouldn't just keel over from anything as mundane as a heart attack. So she called her neighbor Chief Pope and he called us." Andy tilted his head, "do you want me to carry you or do you want to try it on your own steam?"

Sharon tilted her own head towards her shoulder and thought a moment, then lifted her arms and locked them around his neck. He could feel the heat from her body. Andy put his hands beneath her bottom and hiked her up, she locked her ankles behind his lower back and carried her to the ensuite bathroom. He placed her on her feet, next to the toilet and then held onto her until she sat. Then he bent over and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. "I figured you were trying to be brave for the kids sake, you are in a lot of pain aren't you?" Sharon started to shake her head no but knowing she could be honest with Andy she opened her mouth to say yes but nothing came out so she nodded.

Once she was finished using the toilet, he helped her over to the chair in front of the vanity. Then he asked, "Is it your throat? Is it worse than before?" She nodded again. "I guess, I knew that since you've stopped talking altogether. Anything else?" Sharon made a halfhearted sign meaning everything hurt. "You've got it bad, Baby. We just need to find out what .. it .. is. I don't think this is just the flu. Listen honey, I think we have to call Dr. Beverly." Sharon blinked tears from her eyes and shook her head with a panicked

"No!"

Andy knelt in front of her, "Sharon, I thought you liked Dr. Beverly?"

"I do," she whispered, "but all she'll do is tell me I need to get my tonsils out and put me in the hospital," she rasped and swallowed painfully.

"Are you afraid of the hospital?" Sharon bit her lip and and blinked back tears, nodding ashamedly. Andy put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Sharon, Dr. Beverly has been your doctor for a long time hasn't she?" Sharon nodded. "Well then, she knows your issues with hospitals, and she'll do everything she can to keep you home. Or if it's absolutely necessary for you to go to the hospital she won't keep you there any longer than necessary," Andy said, trying to console her.

As Captain Raydor, Sharon sometimes had to go to the hospital to visit her team if they got hurt. Such as when Amy got her jaw broken by a suspect or when Julio got shot or sometimes she had to visit a suspect or a victim there. When that happened, she was able to hold it together in her role as the Captain. It was easier when her children were sick she could be in mother-mode but when she was Sharon and she was the patient, she found it impossible to hold it together. Instantly she would become a terrified five year old sent to the hospital in an ambulance burning with a fever, alone and forced to endure frightening invasive procedures. Images of a tall big boned woman in white, towering over her and scolding her in a guttural german accent, flashed across her minds eye. Another image of that same nurse hurting her with big long needles and other terribly scary instruments flashed across her mind, leaving Sharon feeling clammy and not a little nauseous, she leaned into Andy and gave into the tears.

Gripping the front of his shirt, her shoulders shook with her silent sobs. Andy held her close and traced circles on Sharon's back. It was rare that she allowed herself to be this vulnerable with anyone. The walls she built over the years to protect herself were tall and thick! He was pleased that she was able to be transparent to him, allowing him to see her terror of hospitals. Andy figured that the fear stemmed from a childhood trauma. He could see she was terrified of the very idea that she might have to go to the hospital and wondered what might have happened to her there. From their earlier conversation he knew she was afraid of needles and other invasive medical tools but not the story behind the fears. Andy realized that Sharon was only recently remembering bits and pieces of it herself. He could tell by the look on her face, that she had remembered something just now.

"Sharon, I won't leave you alone in the hospital for one second, you know that don't you? We signed the papers citing each other as our emergency contacts and medical Power of Attorney. So they can't kick me out if you are unconscious and can't tell them you want me there. Don't be afraid, I'm here. I will always be here for you," Andy said kissing her cheek and wiping away her tears. "Now, how about a shower or maybe a bath? Your fevers climbing again and you smell like onions and vinegar," he grimaced. "Don't tell Savannah this, but I think I prefer more modern ways of dealing with fevers." Sharon nodded in agreement and pointed to the tub.

"The tub it is then," Andy got up and started the water, making it warmer then room temperature. He would give her a real bath with shampoo and soap. Making the water warmer then needed would give her a chance to take her meds and finish getting undressed, before it cooled down too much. "I'll be right back," he said kissing her on the cheek. She looked panicked at first but then looked resigned. Andy went back into into their room and got undressed then as he was changing the sheets on their bed he noticed Rusty had put the things Sharon would need on her nightstand. There was a glass of ice water, a small med cup with crushed up Advil, and applesauce, a little spoon and the Choloroseptic spray. Andy gathered the meds, a change of clothes for both of them and took them to the bathroom. Sharon was waiting for him but started a little, she looked so grateful that he was back as if she thought he would leave her. Jack was such a bastard! He thought to have treated this beautiful wonderful woman with such callus disregard and outright cruelty. He knelt in front of her "hey, Beautiful," she snorted and raised her eyebrows incredulously. "You are beautiful. Here is some Advil and applesauce, Rusty even crushed it for you."

Sharon swallowed the medicine with a grimace and he handed her the cup of ice water. She took a small sip with another grimace. "Here, maybe this will help. I suppose I should have done this first. Open up." Sharon obeyed him and he looked before he sprayed. "Ooh my! No wonder you are in soo much pain! Those tonsils are nasty looking, they look like they are badly infected," Andy sprayed the Chloroseptic on the back of her throat. "Hopefully, this will help at least until the Advil kicks in." He helped her get out of her nightshirt and then lifted her into the big Jacuzzi tub. Andy got in himself, once he had collected washcloths, their shampoo, conditioner and body-wash from the shower. Towels for each of them hung over the back of the chair that went to her vanity table. When he was settled behind her she leaned back against his chest and sighed content to let him care for her.

As Andy washed Sharon's body and hair he thought about what it meant that this fiercely independent woman was allowing him to care for her. Yes, it meant that she trusted him and he was glad of that but it was also a testament to how sick she really was that she wasn't even attempting to help at all. This had him worried. If she did have to have her tonsils taken out, it would go over like a lead balloon. He was sure. He would call Dr. Beverly Gates as soon as he had Sharon back in bed. He looked at the clock mounted over the vanity. Andy was amazed that it was 1:00am. Well, he would call her in the morning unless Sharon's temperature spiked again then he would call her no matter what time it was.

Once he was done he rinsed her off, washed himself, rinsed off too and then eased out from behind her. Andy dried himself off and put a towel around his waist. "Sharon, Sweetheart, I'm getting you out now. Sharon, Honey?" Finally, she opened her eyes and lifted her arms up so he could help her stand up. He wrapped her in a towel then lifted her out of the tub and carried her into the bedroom. Andy carefully placed her onto the bed, putting one of his t-shirts on her and covered her with a sheet. Then went to tidy up the bathroom and put on a pair of boxers. When Andy was finished he lay behind her spoon fashion and fell deeply asleep.


	3. After The Lovin'

**_Not Just Another Jane Doe:_**

 ** _Chapter 3: After The Lovin~_**

 _Know this chapter has the same warning as in chapter 1... This is a M rated fic with some dark material.  
_

* * *

 _After The Lovin:_

 _sung by Englebert Humperdink lyrics by Alan Bernstein and Music by Richie Adams_

 _So I sing you to sleep after the lovin,_

 _With a song I just wrote yesterday_

 _And I hope you can hear what the words_

 _And the music has to say_

 _It's so hard to explain how I'm feeling_

 _Face to face, I just seem to go dry and_

 _I love you so much that the sound of your_

 _Voice can make me high_

 _Thanks for taking me, taking me (echo)_

 _on a one way trip to the sun(one way trip to the sun)(echo)_

 _And thanks for turning me into someone...(someone)_

 _So I sing you to sleep after the Lovin,_

 _I brush back the hair from your eyes and the love on your face is_

 _So real, that it makes me want to cry_

 _And I know that my song isn't saying anything new but after the Lovin, I'm still in love with you._

* * *

Andy awoke at 6:00am and found himself joined to the love of his life in the most intimate way possible. He supposed he should be surprised, considering how sick she was just hours ago and still was. But he knew that even ill she wanted and needed that connection. Andy remembered back to their first morning waking up together. It had followed a great evening of their first time together; it started out so awkward at first. Sharon had wanted desperately to please him, but Jack's cruel words to her like frigid bitch and ice queen had echoed in her head and she had tensed up.

Andy had just wanted her to be able to relax and enjoy. So he made her close her eyes and just feel. He had then started by kissing her softly, tenderly and building from there. To passionate kisses that went from her lips to her chin and down her neck to her breasts. He had spent several minutes on each nipple sucking and rolling them with his tongue. Sharon had arched her back towards him moaning in pleasure. Andy then moved down her perfect body and kissed his way to her center.

Sharon's eyes were wide with shock. Never had Jack done this for her! It had always been about him and what he wanted. Andy had brought her to orgasm not once but twice. Making her grab the sheets and scream out in pleasure! They had both been glad they were at Andy's place instead of her condo. He then moved back up her body, entering her slowly and carefully, she was so wet and ready for him. Andy increased the pace until he was moving against her hard and fast when he felt himself about to reach his peak. Andy reached between them and brought her over the edge with him!

Afterwards they had laid together spoon fashion and he had sung to her a song by Englbert Humperdink, After the Lovin. Sharon had fallen to sleep feeling more loved then she had ever felt before. The next morning they had awoke joined together as they were now. They made gentle tender love again and just before they fell back to sleep Sharon had said, "Andy I wish we could wake up every morning, just like this!"

"We can my love, barring illness or a murder we have to solve before we can sleep."

"I can't imagine wanting to give this up even because of illness, at least not on my part. I know that solving a murder takes precedence but after we've solved it and we've had some sleep, we wake up like this! Okay?"

"Absolutely, my love!"

As those wonderful memories echoed in his head, Andy began to move against her, softly and gently. Kissing her temple he reached for her center to bring her to completion and then fell back to sleep with her whispering a thank you in his ear.

He woke again an hour later at 7:00 and Sharon was burning up again. Andy ran the thermometer across her forehead, her temp was 101.2 he sighed and called Dr Beverly Gates. She offered to come over and set Sharon up with an antibiotic IV and to examine Savannah to see how far along she was into her pregnancy. "I'll be there at 8:15, Andy and I'll stay until we see some improvement. This is my day off anyway."

At exactly 8:15, Dr. Beverly Gates was at the door. She had strawberry blonde hair and wore it in a shoulder length bob. Her eyes were violet blue and she had a charming smile. "Good morning," she said.

"You must be Andy, I've heard a lot about you. Andrea was right you are a Silver Fox. Hmm I'm impressed!"

Andy blushed scarlet, "I've heard about you too although I expected you to be older, more matronly. You are quite beautiful and A-Andrea called me that? Not Sharon?"

"Thank you, I think and oh please, have you met her? Sharon's descriptions ran along the lines of loving, adorable, handsome, dresses nice, smells divine and the love of my life! Silver fox never left her lips but after Andrea said it she agreed with her. Ohh, you have a nice place here."

"Thank you, we fell in love with it. Um before you go in to your patients, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure," They sat on the sofa. "Before you say anything, I will say that Sharon has given me permission to discuss her medical issues with you."

"Good cause I have some questions. Let me say this, I've known Sharon for a long time. I've seen her shoot someone with a beanbag gun from 50 feet away, right between the eyes. Last year she ran down 8 flights of steps in her bare feet, knocked down a door with a fire extinguisher to save Rusty from a serial killer. I've seen grown police officers shake in their boots after she called them to task when she was in FID. I was one of them! And yet, last night I held her when she came apart at the very idea that you might put her in the hospital."

Dr. Gates let out a sigh and started to explain, "okay, when Sharon was four she became very ill with a kidney infection, it was caused by bladder reflux and she spiked a 104.5 temperature. Her grandmother was living with the family at the time."

"Hold it, bladder reflux?"

"The kidney manufactures the urine and then deposits it into the bladder. While the urine is in the kidney it's ...not contaminated but once it goes into the bladder it becomes contaminated with bacteria. If the bladder becomes spastic and pushes the urine back up into the kidney it becomes infected and that is extremely painful. Anyway, her Grandma was caring for Sharon's mother who was on bed-rest because she was pregnant with her sixth child, Sharon and two other siblings that were not in school yet. So when Sharon became ill the grandma had to send the sick 4-year-old little girl to the hospital in an ambulance, alone." Dr. Gates took a moment to let what she explained sink in the Andy's head.

She finally continued, "you can imagine her terror. Add to that, once Sharon arrived at the hospital she was subjected to invasive painful, frightening tests and procedures. There was no one was there to reassure her. Then one of the nurses there, a big German woman named Helga used medical tools such as needles, thermometers, catheters and such as weapons of torture to threaten her into cooperating!"

"Where was Sharon's father?"

"I believe he was on a business trip. When he came home, he went right to the hospital he caught Helga in the middle of torturing Sharon. He made her stop and threaten to have her put in jail but the damage had already been done. Do you understand now?"

Andy nodded, "what are you going to do to her when you go in there?

Do I need to help?"

"I'll check her vitals, take a look at her throat and set her up with an IV. I'll put some anti-anxiety medicine in her, it will keep her sleep which will buy us some time. So I can give the inter-muscular shots, one for pain and an antibiotic booster. I need a urine sample so I'll catheterize her and it will help keep her kidneys from getting infected if it isn't already. The tonsils being infected could be the reason for fever staying elevated but I won't know until I take a look.

"Actually, I'm glad you are asking it means you care. After Jack, it's refreshing." Beverly reassuringly patted Andy's hand.

They stood up and Andy led her to their bedroom, "when I'm finished with Sharon, I'll check out, Savannah. I brought a portable sonogram machine. Do you have a table I can set up on? Oh good, your bed is a four poster that will be perfect for the IV." Beverly worked quickly and efficiently as possible. When she gave Sharon the shots she whimpered but did not wake up. Andy winced, hating for his love to be hurt but knowing it was necessary. He watched Beverly's actions carefully and in no time at all Sharon was taken care of. Her fever was down and she was showing signs of waking up.

Andy then went to knock at Savannah's door. "Who is it?" Came a sleepy voice.

"It's Andy, Savannah listen Sharon's doctor is here and she would like to examine you. She has a sonogram machine and says you'll be able to see the baby."

Savannah poked her head out of the door, "really? Will I hear its heartbeat? Will I find out whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Maybe, we'll have to ask but I think so."

"How is Miss Sharon? I mean Captain Raydor? Is she better?"

"Call us Sharon and Andy. Well she's hooked up to an IV and she's been. Catheterized. So be careful around her and don't ...don't call attention to it okay?"

"Okay." They went into Sharon and Andy's bedroom; Savannah's eyes were immediately drawn to the bed where Sharon lay. Her auburn hair was a little wild and curly she was pale but her vivid green eyes were open and focused on first Andy to assure herself of his presence, and then on Savannah.

She smiled. "Savannah darling, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so sorry I've been sick and haven't really been here for you." Her voice was raspy but it was audible.

Savannah smiled, a beautiful smile. "It's okay Miss Sharon, it's not like you could help it. Are you feeling better?"

"Getting there," she rasped

Savannah looked over at the slim redhead standing beside her patient,

"are you Dr Beverly?"

"Yes and you must be the young lady I've been hearing so much about nice to meet you Savannah," Beverly said.

Savannah ducked her head "yes, Ma'am."

"Why don't you lay beside Sharon and let me check you out."

Savannah saw Sharon reach for her hand, she took it as sat down beside her Savannah said excitedly, "oh my! Feel this!"

The young girl gently took Sharon's left hand, mindful of the IV port and placed it on her stomach. Suddenly, Sharon's face lit up as she felt a tiny foot kick her hand. It was a bittersweet moment, Savannah was still a baby herself and should not be carrying a child and yet that moment when the baby kicks and you can see the outline of it's tiny foot, is such a miracle! Andy started to reach out to feel also but he stopped and looked at Savannah in question. For an answer, she grabbed his hand and put it where the baby was kicking. She trusted him.

"Andy, didn't you tell me that Cynthia was coming at one?" Beverly asked."

Andy sought Sharon's gaze "um, why don't I go make brunch for everybody? Is that okay with you Sweetheart?"

Sharon nodded, its okay Andy, go make brunch. I'm Mama-bear now."

Andy bent over the bed and caught Sharon's lips in a kiss then brushed noses with her in an Eskimo kiss. "Glad to hear it my love. Be right back."

As Andy left to go to the kitchen and Sharon's eyes followed him.

Beverly chuckled, "you've got it bad, honey."

Sharon weakly smacked her on the arm, "oh hush!"

Beverly got her head back in the game and focused on Savannah. "Okay, little miss you're next. Let's get started," she said. She took the girls pulse and blood pressure. "Have you been seen at all by a doctor, Savannah?"

"Um, Mama took me to a clinic in Maryland and then Mrs. Joiner took me to one in Las Vegas."

"Lay down for me, Honey and pull up your nightgown for me." Beverly took out the portable sonogram equipment and spread the conducting jelly on her stomach. She began rubbing the wand on her stomach trying to find the fetus. Savannah's hand twitched in Sharon's hand and Sharon squeezed gently, reminding her that she was there.

Beverly turned on the screen attached to the wand and said, "here we go."

"Ooh, my goodness!" Sharon cried out "look at how clear it is. It really looks like a baby, not a shadow, I mean, wow sonograms have come a long way since I was having my children!"

"They sure have even the portable ones are way beyond what they had back then. Oops sorry Sharon, remember I'm dating myself too. Okay, let's see what we have. Do we have a little Boy or a little girl? Soon the room filled with the sound of a rapid infant heartbeat, "sounds good. Well I think...it's a little girl!"

"Oh look Honey, Sharon rasped, She's soo beautiful! She looks like you!" In that moment the miracle of carrying a child filled them with wonder. The tragic circumstances that led to the expectant mother being 12 and a half was forgotten, until Sharon saw Savannah's face. Then it was brought back. "What's wrong, Honey?"

"I'm too young to have a baby! I thought I was too young to get pregnant but I know I'm too young to have a baby, and be a Mommy! She deserves a Mommy like you! Someone who wants her and will love her, not one that isn't even out of middle school yet! Miss Sharon, please say you'll adopt my baby! I understand why you wouldn't want me, I'm bad and this whole thing is my fault!"

"Savannah, you are not bad and this is not your fault! You are a child he was an adult it is _ALL_ on him! You are right though I loved your baby the moment I saw her just like when I saw you I was a goner! But I can't make any decisions about this baby or you until I am better and I actually have a voice to talk to Andy with. Remember Honey, just as you are too young, I am old enough to be your Grandmother and this little ones great grandmother." She whispered stroking Savannah's stomach.

Then she rested back on the pillows her eyes closed. Sharon's voice was more and more of a whisper; it was becoming a strain to talk again. She was exhausted and felt every one of her 53 years.

Beverly watched and listened, she knew they had just scratched the surface of Savannah's story but Sharon was tired and needed a break. Sharon was stubborn though and she would see it through.

Savannah touched Sharon's cheek, "you are wrong Miss Sharon," she said gently. Sharon opened her eyes, her eyebrows reached her hairline in silent question. "You are not too old to be my baby's mother, she needs you and I chose you. And you are also wrong about me not being bad, she gestured toward her stomach "and this not being my fault. There are a lot of things I left out of my story last night, partly because your fever spiked but some was because I was ashamed and afraid, if you knew everything about me and what I did…you would hate me and make me go away."

"What didn't you tell me? Savannah honey, what didn't you tell me? You can tell me, I won't hate you no matter what."

"I didn't tell you. That what he did, touching me down there, it felt good I liked it! I was so angry with Alicia, for replacing me! She was trying to save me but I got angry and I said mean things to her!" Tears dribbled down her cheeks "Now I'll never get to apologize!" She sobbed for a moment.

Sharon pulled the upset young girl into a hug and Savannah finally got a hold of herself and went on with her story. "When our Uncle came back from looking for Alicia, he didn't come to my room for two days and I went looking for him. I found him in the barn. I let him see me climb into the hayloft in my school uniform without my panties. He followed me up there and that's when he put it all the way in! I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway! We did it every day then, sometimes many times in one day. "So you see, I am a bad girl and it is my fault!"

Sharon hugged Savannah, "no no, baby" it isn't your fault! He used you, he manipulated you and he made it feel good on purpose. He knew if he ignored you would come looking for it." Sharon's face was awash with tears.

The two of them had forgotten Beverly was in the room until she spoke, and they both jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Savannah, I'm going to do a pelvic exam on you. Can you open your legs wide for me?"

The girl did what she was told, holding on to Sharon for dear life Beverly put plastic gloves, KY jelly on her fingers and felt around inside. "Savannah, you said that's when he put it all the way in...what did you mean by that? Did he put it in a little?" Beverly asked.

Savannah nodded and looked at Sharon, "before I turned twelve, he would make the white stuff come out and rub the tip on me down there."

Sharon had tears in her eyes, "it's okay Honey, we get the picture." She said and pulled her into a motherly hug. Beverly blinked back tears of her own as she looked on at the two patients of hers.

"Beverly, are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, I am."

"What are you thinking?" Asked Savannah.

"Well you are quite a bit further along then 5 months, more like the middle of the 7th month. What is your birth date, dear?"

"January 10th 2003."

"And he only started fully penetrating when you turned 12?" Savannah nodded.

"How can I be more pregnant than 5 months?"

"Because, the white stuff you referred to is called sperm. It travels and if you were fertile at that time, you were probably on the verge of getting your period and he impregnated you at that critical time. When you were 11. Had you had your period then?"

"I have never had it. Not once."

"Did he give you any pills to take?"

"No pills but he was always trying to get me to drink stuff. Do you think he might have drugged me?" She asked.

"It's possible, we'll never know it's been too long to screen you for drugs they'd be out of your system by now." Beverly did an internal exam "Honey, did he try to put his thing anywhere else?"

"He tried, that last time but it hurt when he tried to put it in there so I screamed and tried to get away. He slapped me once hard and then burned me with his cigarette on my bottom. He tried again but Mama woke up and came in at that moment, hitting him over the head with a lamp really hard! Then she made me get dressed and we left! We took the car the kitchen staff used to go to market and we drove until we had to leave the car on the side of the road. That was just outside of Las Vegas. We were headed toward the bus station when Mama got hit. We ran because we thought she had killed him but he wasn't dead." The upset Savannah buried her face in Sharon's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth last night!"

Sharon rubbed her back, "well like you said I was very sick and you didn't have much opportunity once my fever spiked. You've told me now, but Honey, I have to warn you, things are going to get really hard. You'll have to repeat your story many times and to people other than me and Dr Beverly, before this is over." Tears rolled down Savannah's face but she nodded.

Beverly sighed when after examining Savannah thoroughly she found that she had an STD, Syphilis. This child was a poster child for abuse and tragedy it was heartbreaking really. She sat on the edge of the bed wearily. "Ladies, I have some bad news and some good news."

Sharon felt cold, she watched Beverly looking for clues as to how bad the bad news was and how far reaching.

"What is it? The bad news, tell me." Said Savannah squaring her shoulders.

The bastard that did this to you, he also gave you an STD, called Syphilis.

Sharon tried not to gasp but she did not succeed, Savannah looked from Sharon to Beverly. "What is that? Am I going to die?"

"I am pretty sure we've caught it in time, it means some painful antibiotic shots. A series of them normally it only takes one but the length of time it's been since you got it and the fact that you are pregnant warrants the series. To be safe, it means when the time comes for you to deliver, it will have to be a Cesarean. I probably would do that anyway because of your size and your age but this just makes it imperative."

"So I am not dying?"

"No honey you are not but it could mean that you might not be able to have anymore children."


	4. One Day At A Time

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 4: One Day at a Time**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs except for Savannah, Dr Beverly, the Mullaney's_  
 _and the Garcia-Davis's. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy looked in the cabinet for the lemon pepper to put in the chicken salad he was making for their other company. When his phone buzzed in his pocket, he carefully fished it out with two fingers and swiped across the screen. Putting it on speaker and laying it on the counter so he could answer the phone and finish making brunch, "Flynn here."

"Well, of course you're there, because you are definitely not here," said a familiar crotchety voice.

Andy searched his mind for what Provenza was talking about, ah yes the Dodgers game! He and Sharon were supposed to double date with Louie and Patrice at the game. Louie had gone on vacation and he and Patrice had been gone on day trips. He had not been at the supposed murder/heart attack callout they'd had the night before. So he hadn't had a chance to talk to him at all in the last three days. "Sorry Louie, I forgot to cancel last night. Sharon got sick and as we were heading home a young girl named Savannah showed up so we brought her home with us. Now Sharon's doctor is here and I'm making lunch for everyone because Cynthia from DCFS is coming over, it's kinda busy over here so we'll have to reschedule."

"What is DCFS coming over for?"

"What do ya think she's coming over for Louie? She's got to approve us for emergency foster care."

"Wait a minute. Who is this Shannon person and why are you going to take her in? Haven't you got enough to complicate your life without another foster kid?"

"Her name is Savannah, Louie and she is Alice's little sister. She showed up just as Sharon and I were leaving last night. Um and she's like six month's pregnant. Probably more."

Provenza's voice took on a sad sort of resigned tone, "how old is she Flynn?"

"Twelve and half! Louie and if you do the math, she was eleven when she got pregnant! When we first saw her we thought she might be thirteen. She's petite other than being pregnant but a little on the leggy side like Alice and well, like Sharon. Her life has been really hard, so she kinda acts a little older than she is. She's pretty much lost her whole family." Andy tried to explain what he knew of her life to his partner. "Her father Richard, her brother Jesse, her sister Alicia, and most recently her mother."

"So, Alice's real name was Alicia? Do you have a last name to go with that?"

"Yeah it's Garcia-Davis. Richard Davis was her father's name her Mother's name was Ana-Marie Garcia-Davis. The Uncle's name, the bastard that raped her and Alicia, his name was Walter Mulaney he is married to Richard's sister Renee. They are from around St. Michaels Md."

"Well, I'll get this information to Tao and the rest of the team, sounds like you have your hands full over there. Do you mind if we stop by after the game? Patrice is worried about the Captain...I mean, Sharon and we'd both like to meet Savannah."

"Sure, you can come over but call me first, I was supposed to be making brunch now it's turning into a late lunch. There's plenty so you can join us if you like. Sharon is going to need to rest. She's had a rough morning and so has Savannah. I don't know when exactly they'll go down of a nap so call me when you get out of the stadium."

"How sick is she?"

"Well, the doctor has been here all morning, since 8:15. I don't think I should discuss her medical situation with you Louie at least without her permission. She wouldn't appreciate that at all. She'll tell you if she wants you to know, when she is able to talk. Listen Louie, I'm getting another call it's Rusty I need to get this! Hey, Kid what's up?"

"Andy, I've kinda got a situation here."

"Are you okay? Do you need…"

"Yes, I'm okay just listen I volunteered at a clinic for disadvantaged special needs kids at my school. This morning when I got here, I saw this 6-month-old Shepard puppy; he's kinda skinny and scared of people. He looked hungry so I shared my breakfast with him. I had to leave it like between him and me or he wouldn't come near it. Once I walked away he scarfed it up. At break time he was still there so I fed him part of my snack and I just gave him part of my lunch. I want to bring him home, Andy do you think Sharon would mind? I mean do you think I can keep him?"

Andy was stunned, Rusty had never shown any affinity towards animals before but of course it made sense he would be drawn to a half grown starving puppy, not so long ago he'd been in that same situation. "Sure bring him home, stop by the Petsmart they'll let you take him in with you, pick up some food and everything he needs. Um do you have enough money or a credit card? Also they have a vet right on the premises see if you can get him seen."

"Yeah, Sharon always makes sure I have spending money in my account and I have my savings from Badge of Justice. Are you sure you don't have to ask Sharon about this? I mean, you usually discuss everything together."

"Well, that is true but she is indisposed at the moment and I'm sure she would say yes if I asked her. This can't wait 'til she's available so I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"I hope you are right, okay I'll see you when Bo and I are finished at Petsmart."

"You named him Bo, huh?"

"Yeah, it seemed to fit. See you soon, thanks Andy."

Andy went about finishing the salads and went to answer the knock at the door right at 1:00pm.

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Hello, Cynthia come in."

She looked around and took in the high ceilings the spacious and airy rooms, well decorated but not showy. Also the strong colored accent walls alongside walls painted in eggshell or beige with the paintings Sharon had, had in her condo. "You, have a nice place here Lieutenant. Plenty of room."

"Yeah, we love it, it's big enough for our kids to have a place to stay when they visit. We are still unpacking so I apologize for the mess."

"Oh, Please this is neat compared to my place. So where is Sharon and Savannah?"

"They are in the bedroom let me check, it's been a rough morning for them both."

Andy stuck his head in, "Cynthia's here are you guys ready to come out?" Andy observed that Savannah and Sharon had been crying. "What's going on? More shots?"

"Bad news."

"About the baby?"

Beverly exchanged a look with Sharon and Savannah. Savannah nodded to the doctor letting her know she could tell Andy. "Savannah contracted Syphilis from her abuser. I'll have to give her a series of shots starting this afternoon, she'll be okay but she may not be able to get pregnant again."

"Will the baby be alright?"

"Yes, because I'm scheduling a Cesarian for Savannah for six weeks from now. I would have considered it anyway because her hips are very narrow because of her young age. This situation makes it imperative though, the baby is insulated right now but if it went down the birth canal it could get infected with the disease.

Andy was at a loss, he wanted to hold Sharon and comfort her he knew her mother's heart was breaking for Savannah but he also wanted to give Savannah a comforting hug.

Beverly indicated that he should concentrate on Sharon. "I've also made it clear to Sharon that sometime in the next two to three weeks she has to have a tonsillectomy. These flare-ups are only going to keep happening, they are only going to get worse and could become deadly. So it needs to happen soon. Especially if she wants to be there for Savannah and the baby when she delivers." Beverly said.

"Savannah, please go to your room and freshen up and then meet us in the dining room."

Savannah nodded sadly; casting a glance at Sharon and Andy "she'll be fine. Go, hurry we have a guest."

Beverly went to the to the bathroom and came out "why don't you help Sharon freshen up, I'll go talk to Cynthia until you come out. I am assuming I have permission to speak about your medical condition as it pertains to the foster care situation maybe some of your history." Sharon nodded. Beverly unhooked the IV from the port, she would hook her back up after lunch. She also made it possible for Sharon to be mobile with the catheter attached to her thigh. Then she left the room.

In the dining room Cynthia was becoming concerned. She was just about to go the bedroom when Beverly came out. "Hi Cynthia, they'll be out in a few minutes. Sharon needed to freshen up and so did Savannah."

"What's the situation with Savannah?"

"The child is the poster child for sexual abuse and tragedy. The abuser was her father's sisters husband..."

Beverly told Cynthia of her finding the Syphilis and Savannah's desire for Sharon and Andy to raise the baby."

"How do Sharon and Andy feel about that?"

"Have you met them? Sharon is a champion for the underdog! Andy adores children and is very good with them. Also he'll go along with whatever she says. Of course they want to raise the baby, they want Savannah too. Especially since Savannah may never be able to have other children, they want them to be together."

"What about this illness that Sharon has? How will it affect her ability to be a foster parent?"

"Even as sick as she is, she was still comforting Savannah and reassuring her. They've really bonded. Plus, she has a marvelous support system Andy, Rusty, Andy's daughter Nicole and her family, the squad and her friends Gavin and Andrea. You know this Cynthia, you saw what a wonderful job she did with Rusty and that was just with the squad as her support system."

"Yes, though she wasn't ill then."

"No but she had and has a very demanding job and yet she managed to turn an angry frightened abused child into the kind caring smart young man he is today. Look, Sharon's illness is mostly temporary. A good part of it will be taken care of by getting a tonsillectomy which she will be scheduled for by the end of the day and antibiotic therapy for the other issue."

Cynthia opened her mouth to ask what other issue when a burst of activity exploded around them. First Rusty came through the door to the mudroom from the garage, his hands were full with dog bedding, bowls, and dog food. The half open slatted door between the mudroom and rest of the house was closed but you could see through it. So they were treated to the sight of a half starved looking Shepard pup eyeing them with cautious curiosity his paws rested on top of the half door.

From the other side of the house Savannah came out of her bedroom, starting toward the dining room and Sharon and Andy made their way slowly towards them as well. When Savannah saw Bo she shrieked and ran over to Sharon and Andy burying her face into Sharon's shoulder. Sharon put her arms around Savannah and patted her back. Andy supported her with an arm behind her back so she wouldn't be knocked off her feet. Sharon looked at Andy her eyebrows lifted into her hairline. He looked back at her shamefaced, "sorry, Sharon I haven't had a moment to tell you. I had to make a snap decision so I said yes. Kids and dogs go together."

Looking at the dog in question, her heart melted. She looked at Rusty's face which was full of anxiety. Her heart melted more.

"Sharon I called to ask permission, I did. He was starving for food and for love; I couldn't just leave him there! I think he's been abused. It took most of the day for him to trust me, he finally came over and laid on his back for me to scratch his stomach." Rusty then looked at the scared young girl clinging to his mother, "it's okay, Savannah this poor dog is not going to hurt you he's only just a baby. He's been hurt by people he should have been able to trust, just like you and...me."

Savannah glanced at Rusty and then peeked at Bo who seemed to be doing his best to look non-threatening by cocking his head to the side and gave her a doggie smile.

"See, darling he's smiling at you. He wants you to like him," Sharon rasped. "Watch me," she walked over to the chair with Andy's arm supporting her and sat down gingerly. Placed two fingers in her mouth emitting a passable whistle and Bo trotted over to her. She made a motion for him to sit and he did. Then she put her right hand out for him to sniff. Bo smelled delicately then licked her hand; she smiled and patted his head. "See, he won't hurt you but move carefully just until he's more comfortable living here and more familiar with you. Here, let him sniff your hand." Savannah did as she was told and let Bo sniff her hand, "he likes you!" Her voice squeaked and she started coughing.

Andy grabbed a glass of water and held it for Sharon. Bo whined and put his head on Sharon's lap, she rubbed him behind his ears. Thinking Bo wanted water, Rusty set out his water and food bowls but Bo ignored them until Sharon let him know she was okay. Then he trotted over to them and drained his both the bowls. Without being told Rusty took a Bo outside and Savannah watched from the door.

"I've never seen anything like that, you are Wonder Woman Sharon! You take lost frightened children, lost animals and turn them into well behaved little adults and pets that adore you!" Cynthia said. "That's it, I have no qualms about leaving Savannah and her baby in your capable hands. Of course I will monitor the situation. What's your end game?"

"Right now? One day at a time," said Andy looking at Sharon. She smiled and nodded.


	5. Could I Have This Dance?

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe:**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ ** _Could I have this dance?_**

 _Could I have this dance: sung by Anne Murray written by Wayland Holyfied and Bob House_

 _I'll always remember the song they were playing,_

 _the first time we danced and I knew_

 _As we swayed to the music and held to each other_

 _I fell in love with you_

 _Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

 _would you be my partner, every night?_

 _When we're together it feels so right..._

 _Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

 _I'll always remember that magic moment_

 _when I held you close to me,_

 _as we moved together I knew forever_

 _you're all I'll ever need._

* * *

Andy and Rusty put the lunch Andy had made that morning on the table and everybody dug in, complimenting everything. He had made several different salads, also a cold fruit and yogurt soup especially for Sharon. He had even run some of the chicken salad through the food processor to make it easier for her to swallow. Which he could see by the look on her face she appreciated. She had smiled when she saw the tiny bite sized sandwiches made with very soft bread and chicken salad purée. She was eating very slowly, taking tiny bites and barely able to keep her eyes open. Andy knew she was running out of whatever energy reserve she had left.

While everybody else stopped talking and looked on with concern, Andy had lifted her onto his lap and encouraged her to eat a few more bites. She managed two more bites and several sips of the soup but by the third one she was out. Savannah was in the same boat; Andy lifted Sharon first and put her back in bed covering her and kissed her forehead. He missed his love and couldn't wait until she was herself again. He held her right hand while Beverly hooked her back up to the IV port on her left hand and took a few blood samples as he watched Andy's mind traveled back to their first official date.

It was a warm night last year in early June. When he picked her up Sharon was wearing a halter-top dress, decorated in large bold pink and purple flowers with a white background. The skirt reached her knees in flirty a-line reminiscent of the 40's and 50's. She wore white sandals with 3-inch heels and a gauzy white jacket lay over her arm. Her beautiful auburn hair was fixed in a cascade of curls and waves down to the middle of her back. She was stunning. She wasn't wearing her glasses, she was wearing her contacts and was wearing less make up. Just a little around her eyes with a touch of light foundation allowing him to see her adorable freckles. She was gorgeous. He had taken her to a dinner and dancing club near the beach. They'd had seafood for dinner she had a sparkling peach Moscoto and he had his usual cranberry soda. Then they had danced the night away to The Four Seasons, Billy Joel, some Bob Seger, Ann Murray, the Beatles, Elvis and a lot of the oldies but goodies.

Whenever there was a song Sharon loved she would get really excited and practically pull him to the dance floor. It had stunned him on many levels seeing Sharon Raydor get animated dancing with such energy, stamina and such great moves! When they danced slowly she followed perfectly. She could do any dance, the Cha Cha, the Merengue, the Waltz, the Jitterbug, boy could she Jitterbug! She could also Polka and Two Step. She could even Line-Dance. If she didn't know how at first she picked it up quickly. There had been a request for the Macarena and she had tried it and by the end of the dance she was a pro.

Towards the end of the night Andy had requested the songs, "Could I Have This Dance" and "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You," they had danced to them looking into each others eyes. Her eyes had been moist as she listened to him singing it to her slightly off key his eyes were also tearing up.

It was hard to believe that lively energetic woman and the one lying in bed was the same woman. Andy shook his head and went and got his new foster daughter. He laid her beside Sharon, to make it easier for Beverly then he went out to help clean up. As he left the room he could hear Rusty and Cynthia talking. He rounded the corner and he saw Cynthia helping Rusty clean up the lunch dishes, taking things from the table and put them in the refrigerator. They were talking about his feelings about the changes in his life in all their lives now that Savannah had come into it. "I don't know how I feel, really. I mean she's only been here since last night and the poor kid has a lot going against her." Good grief, had it really only been since last night? Andy thought it seemed like she been with them longer than that!

"It's hard to resent or be jealous of someone who has been through so much. I mean she's twelve and a half for crying out loud, that's way younger than I was. Now because of something her Uncle did she may not ever have more children but she's way too young to raise this one. She needs Sharon and Andy. I'm growing older and will be leaving to live on campus at some point, not right now but at some point. It kinda helps to know Sharon won't be alone when I do. She'll have Andy of course, which is great. Because Sharon deserves to have someone love her like Andy loves her. He treats her like she's a treasure he's discovered. Now she'll have somebody else to mother and she'll be happy, that's important to me you know. It's important for Sharon to be happy. She deserves it. "Andy smiled, hearing this.

"It must be hard for you with her being so sick."

"Of course it is! That's kind of obvious isn't it? Geez, you and Dr. Joe...The worse part about it is the guilt."

"Guilt? Why should you feel guilty? You didn't give her tonsillitis."

"Obviously not but she's been exhausted for awhile, on pins and needles ever since Stroh escaped. He's been gone 7 months now; it's a long time to be in a state of constant anxiety. Also I feel guilty because I was too self absorbed and too intent on living my life on my own terms that I didn't realize what it was doing to Sharon. "Well, okay maybe I did. I mean...or I should have. It was right in front of my face, after all. She hasn't been sleeping or eating well, now she's sick and needs an operation. What if she dies during that operation?" It took Rusty a few seconds to control his emotions before continuing, "she's the best thing that ever happened to me and I could lose her! I understand now how she must have felt, knowing I was in danger but not being able to protect me!"

Andy walked into the kitchen, "Rusty we have to believe we are not going to lose her. If you were listening to Dr Beverly during lunch, she seems confident that the benefits of surgery outweigh the risks. She recommends laser surgery so we're going to do that. The main thing for Sharon is never to be left alone while she's at the hospital. We'll make sure there is a rotation of family members and friends, with her at all times. You can help by getting in touch with Ricky and Emily when we find out what the date for the surgery is."

Rusty looked down, "about that um I already texted him and he's already called Em. She's in the middle of Giselle and Sharon would be real upset if we made Em stop dancing in one of the most important roles of her dancing career to be with her. Emily's willing but Ricky says it would crush Sharon. He says if you could schedule the surgery for around the end of June that's like two weeks right? They take a break around then so she could come and stay for two weeks. Um, he's on his way um by the way."

"No, I am here!" Said a voice from the doorway.

"Ricky, glad to see you!" Andy said as they shook hands. "How long are you here for?"

"As long as I'm needed," Ricky looked around and then his eyes found Bo. Walking over and squatting down he placed his hand out for Bo to sniff and once the dog licked him he scratched him behind the ears. "I can't believe she let you have a dog! She loves you more!" Ricky said teasingly.

Rusty looked horrified, "what? No! You're her real son! Besides Andy let me have the dog, she just went along with it though. You never got to have a dog? That's sad. Why not?"

"Oh, she tried. We went to the pound and picked a puppy it was a mixture of a Cocker and a Beagle, cute little thing. All white with brown and black spots party. Colored they call it now. Emily insisted on calling it Cookie but Cookie was crazy. She ate three pairs of mom's heels, every piece of furniture in the house, some of Emily's toys and mine. Not to mention the fact that she would not be potty-trained. Uncle Gavin found her a home on a farm. We were heartbroken. After that Mom said no pets, though in her defense she had all could handle with two kids, a drunken gambler husband and a full time job. This dog seems awful skinny, what's his story?"

Rusty launched into an animated description of how he ended up bringing Bo home. "Well, good luck with him he seems well behaved." Ricky watched as Bo went to the back door to be let out. Rusty let him out and watched while he did his business and came back in. He gave him a treat, a stuffed Pooh bear toy and told him to go lay down. "And potty trained. Wow! You really got lucky!"

Ricky looked around and noticed Cynthia for the first time, "Ricky Raydor. Who are you?"

Cynthia wiped her wet hands on the dishtowel and shook hands with him. "I am Cynthia Reynolds, I am the Social Worker from DCFS. I used to be Rusty's caseworker now I am Savannah's."

"Savannah, who is Savannah?"

"Rusty, you didn't mention Savannah?" Andy asked.

"Hell no, not my story to tell, Dude."

"Where are Mom and this Savannah?"

"They are both asleep, Ricky. Rusty did tell you your mother is sick?"

"Well yeah, tonsillitis right? She's had bouts of it off and on as long as I can remember. Doctor Beverly was always trying to convince her to have them taken out but Mom would get this deer in headlights look and tell her no. So Rusty told me you finally convinced her to do it?"

"It wasn't a matter of convincing her, this time Beverly put her foot down and told her it was a matter of life and death. The infection from the tonsillitis was so bad it caused her to spike a high fever and Beverly just barely kept the infection from spreading to one of her kidneys."

"Plus, now we've got Savannah and she's going to have her baby, a little girl in two months. So if Sharon wants to be there for her she's got to have the surgery and be recovered by that time."

"So this Savannah is going to have a baby? I thought you said she was going to be your foster child? How old is she?"

"Twelve and a half in July."

Ricky looked stunned. "What? No, wait! She's too young! She's just a baby herself!"

Ricky started pacing and running his hand through his hair, "good grief! Leave you guys unsupervised for a couple of months and you've got two more kids besides Rusty. I just got used to having a little brother now I have another sister and a niece that will also be my little sister. Mom's deathly ill and needs an operation and this family is turning into more of a soap opera than it already was!"

Rusty shook his head, "dude you have no idea!"


	6. Who's on first?

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Who's on first?**_

 _Disclaimer: These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs except for Savannah, Dr. Beverly, the Mullaney's_  
 _and the Garcia-Davis's. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy's phone rang, as he was about to tell Ricky the whole story about Savannah. He knew by the ring that it was, Provenza. "Hey Louie! You never showed up, it's actually better if you wait..."

"Flynn."

"Because, I have a feeling Sharon will stay asleep..."

"Flynn, you need to meet me at the morgue to view a body. She's listed as Jane Doe #45.

"and Ricky just showed up. So it's kind of crazy around here. What? Louie, the woman I love is very ill, her son Ricky is here. I've got a house full of people, not the least of which is a very pregnant 12 and 1/2 year old, and you want me to go to the morgue to see another Jane Doe? Can't you do that yourself? I'm not even on call! I put in for sick-leave this morning."

"Flynn, your sick leave has been postponed."

"Who did that Taylor?"

"Flynn!"

"I'm gonna go in there and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Flynn! I did it."

"Did what, gave him a piece of your mind? Thanks Louie!"

"For the love of...God! It's like playing. Who's on first, trying to communicate with to you! Flynn, don't talk. Listen. The body in the morgue is not just another Jane Doe! She is apparently Ana-Marie Garcia-Davis, the mother of your new foster child. That is why you need to come over here! You said Savannah told you her mother was run over in Las Vegas but she was found here in downtown Los Angeles. Either Savannah is lying or the perp ran over her but she didn't die and he brought her here to kill her. She hasn't been dead long and there was a note."

"A note? What does it say?" Andy held his breath; he did not have a good feeling about this.

"It says Savannah, I'm coming for you."

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Andy's neck stood on end as he heard Bo growl. The little dog stood up growling again. "Louie, send back up! I think he's here!" Andy made a round of all the doors locking them or making sure they were locked then he said, "Rusty and Ricky you go in Rusty's room, it has it's own alarm. Cynthia, you come with me and you too Bo."

Andy went into his and Sharon's room. "Bo protect Savannah and Sharon." He made a motion and Bo got up on the bed and laid between the girls. Andy went to his lockbox to get his service revolver he took Sharon's and put it in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Dr Beverly asked she had just finished giving Savannah and Sharon their inter-muscular antibiotic shots and Sharon another pain shot. She was now writing notes, making arrangements for Sharon's tonsillectomy and Savannah's Cesarean.

"I think we may have an unwanted visitor, stay here but when the police get here let them in through these doors." Andy checked the French Doors and then went to his night table opening it he took out a smaller caliber gun and started to put in his sock. "Do you know how to shoot a gun, Beverly?"

"My brother was a Army sniper during Desert Storm, he taught me how to use a gun after I was robbed and almost raped near the hospital I was training at. He also taught me self defense."

"Do you have a gun?"

"I keep one in the glove compartment of my car, I've never really used it since then, why?"

"Here", he gave her the small caliber pistol out of his sock "don't use it unless you absolutely have to. Don't leave this room until I let you know it 's all right or unless something happens in here." Beverly nodded.

Andy went over to Sharon, he took her hand in his and kissed it, "I love you," he whispered. She squeezed his hand back 4 times; it meant I love you too. Then he opened the drawer to her nightstand and put her service revolver in it and closed it.

Heading out to the living room he started checking the perimeter. Andy had gone through the house looking through windows when he got to the front window he saw Provenza get out of the car, followed by the rest of the team. He then heard a click and cold metal up against the back of his head. Putting his hands up Andy asked conversationally,

"how did you get in?"

"The tall dark haired kid opened the door with his key but when he tried to lock it I put a piece of cardboard there. He didn't even know I was there."

"Why are you here? You could have been long gone. What is it you want from us?"

"I want Savannah, she's carrying my baby!"

"You did that on purpose? You made her pregnant on purpose? She's twelve! She's a baby herself!"

"Where I come from in the Louisiana Bayou, girls get pregnant at that age all the time! Hell, by eighteen they got 5 or 6 kids runnin around. Something to do with the heat makes em mature faster or something. 'Sides, do you know how much a young'un is worth? Some people will pay thousands of dollars for a kid, 'specially a newborn!"

Suddenly the sound of another gun being cocked could be heard. "You purposely impregnated an 11 year old girl so that you could sell the baby? Did you happen to mention that to her when you were raping her? That's sexual abuse of a minor; it's against the Human Trafficking law. Did you know you gave her Syphilis? Add to that vehicular homicide, when you killed her mother," Sharon said hoarsely as she was pointing the gun at this horrible man.

"That was an accident, she just walked out in front of my car."

"So when you didn't kill her by running her over in Las Vegas you what, put her in the trunk and killed her in Los Angeles and left her downtown?" Yelled Andy.

"You are not going to see the light of day for a long time and if you kill my Lieutenant, we'll add killing a policeman to your list." Said Sharon's hoarse voice behind them. "Walter Mullaney I have a gun on you so don't make any wrong moves."

Mullaney scoffed, "Lady just by the sound of your voice, "I can tell you are sick and I'm not worried."

"I can see how you would underestimate me because you are right, I have been sick but the thing about me when I'm sick is, I tend to get really cranky..."

Andy snorted "yeah buddy, she's scary when she's cranky. Be afraid, be very afraid."

Sharon smirked, "yes and being sick I also might lose control of this very large heavy gun I am holding and it might even shoot a lot lower than I planned to. Perhaps I might hit that thing you seem to like to molest little girls with but if you'd rather take your chances with Lieutenant Provenza over there. Don't underestimate him either just because you may think he's too old to worry about. I've seen him shoot a young man from a lot further away then he is from you now hitting him between the eyes. Also while that suspect was holding someone hostage and without putting a scratch on the hostage." She coughed.

Provenza smiled sardonically at Mullaney and took over, "so what's it going to be Mr. Mullaney? Are you going to be smart and put the gun on the floor, putting your hands up or as Flynn, "says are you going to be an idiot?"

Walter Mullaney looked around and placed the gun on the floor. Then just before he stood up completely he charged at Sharon but she shot him, aiming for his package.

"You just had to be the idiot, didn't you?" Provenza said sounding just a little bit happy with the outcome.


	7. Wonder Woman

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _Chapter 7: Wonder Woman:_

* * *

Tao and Amy cuffed the suspect and helped him stand up. He started to scream, "ahhhh it hurts it hurts! She shot my nuts off, she shot me in the nuts! I'll sue you! I'll sue you all!"

Tell it to the judge Mullaney, now shut up!" They left the living room.

Julio smiled and said "Ma'am did you just threaten to shoot him in the nuts and then follow thru?"

Sharon bit her lip, "it appears that way. Julio, do you have a problem with that?" She asked clearing her throat steeling herself, expecting him to call her a hypocrite. Their relationship was very tentative since his suspension after Stroh's escape.

"No, Ma'am I just wish I coulda been the one that did it! If there ever was someone who needed to be castrated he's it, you are my heroine!" Sanchez said with a smirk on his face. Sharon's face held a look of surprise. "Don't look so surprised, "you've been my heroine since you hit that perp between the eyes with the beanbag gun. If Flynn hadn't gotten to it first I would be keeping it in my drawer."

Sharon smiled wanly, she was touched but she was beginning to feel the adrenaline drain from her body and with it, her energy. Julio's arm snaked around her waist to support her until Andy got to her. Andy was across the room in seconds, his arms went around her. "What am I going to do with you?" Sharon and Andy said at once. "I was so scared for you" again both at the same time.

Their lips came together in a passionate kiss just as Rusty and Ricky came out of Rusty's room, "ewww PDA! Come on guys, we've talked about this!"

"Rusty leave them alone," said Provenza. Rusty looked at the older Lieutenant wide-eyed because he of all people usually agreed with Rusty on the PDA

"Andy, I have a question?" Asked Beverly, "when you put her service revolver in the nightstand bedside her what did you think was going to happen once she realized her family home was being invaded and her children not to mention you were in danger?"

"Just what did happen, I know her. I know what she is capable of. I also knew I needed back up if Provenza was unable to get here in time."

"You had me!"

"Pardon me Beverly, I don't know your capabilities but I know hers. I know it was a gamble and that it was selfish of me Beverly. I've been missing my partner, my feisty Captain that shoots perps with beanbag guns and runs down 8 flights of stairs barefoot to save her son. My dancing Queen that dances practically every dance, the one with the stamina of a teenager in..."

Sharon blushed and then slapped her hand over Andy's mouth. He removed her hand and finished, "in everything she does. My Wonder Woman."

"Hey, I'm here don't talk about me as if wasn't."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart and I'm sorry I asked you to be Wonder Woman after you've been so sick."

"Oh, please don't apologies," she squeaked. "Have you not met me? If you hadn't put my service revolver in the drawer I would have commandeered Beverly's! I wanted to be your Wonder Woman, Andy. It's just...I feel so terribly tired and old I may only be able to do it in short spurts." Sharon blew out a breath, "I need to sit down." Andy tried to pick her up to carry her but she shook her head and made a gesture to indicate she wanted to walk. Andy realized she didn't want to show weakness in front of her team. It was only a few feet so he helped her to the sofa.

Without being asked Ricky went to her bedroom and got her pillow and blanket he saw Savannah sleeping the sleep of a child, undisturbed by all the ruckus just outside the room. Bo laid beside her watching him. Ricky shook his head "keep her safe, Bo" he said and went out to the living room.

Sharon hadn't realized that Ricky was there so when he brought her pillow and blanket her eyes got wide, immediately filling with tears, happy tears. "Ricky! Where did you come from?" She squeaked and hugged him.

"I've been here since before the idiot showed up. You were asleep. Wow Mom, you were awesome! Even sick you catch the bad guys! You know, I have to admit as a guy I would ordinarily not be happy to see some one get their nuts shot off but that guy deserved it!" Sharon rested her head on his shoulder and snorted with laughter, Ricky ran his hand up and down his mom's back. "I like your new place. I guess it's a good thing it's so big with your new family and all."

Just then Rusty handed Sharon a plate of food and a fork, Sharon pointed the fork at Ricky and gave him the Darth Raydor glare. "Relax, Mom, I saw her. There's no way not to be pulled in. It's just...a 12 year old, an infant, Stroh after Rusty and maybe you! I worry about you! You've got a lot on your plate! I'm scared to death that one day you'll meet your match!"

"Well, I think it's safe to say that wasn't today, the witnesses to this fiasco get to talk to FID first then Flynn. Then you Captain, will be last. It will give you time to um gather your resources."

Sharon tried to say thank you Lieutenant but her voice failed.

Provenza nodded, "I suggest you stop using your voice for awhile and write down what you want to say. Here," he handed her a tablet and a pen.

Cynthia was already talking to FID so she hadn't heard Ricky's reference to Stroh, which Sharon was supremely grateful for. "Doesn't anybody plan on discussing the elephant in the room?" Ricky asked

"This is a gated community, how did the idiot find you and get in? If that idiot can then so can Stroh, just saying."

Andy said quietly, "your questions and concerns are valid Ricky and we will investigate them. I for one am interested in the answer. Now may not be the best time to discuss them though." With his eyes he indicated Sharon's bowed head as she tried to eat the food Rusty had given her.

As Cynthia left the den that Sharon and Andy used as an office, Beverly was called in to talk to Captain Staples. "Well, it's been an exciting day but I have to leave. I will call you for a follow up appointment Sharon and Andy, once the baby has been delivered. After what I have witnessed today I have every confidence that you will be able to handle whatever comes your way."

"Thank you Cynthia," Andy said for Sharon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Provenza had called Patrice to help Sharon, since FID needed to speak with everybody else.

He went to let her in. She was a statuesque woman with cocoa colored skin and deep brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Patrice bent and gave Louie a kiss on the cheek and then came over to Sharon, "hey" she said as she sat beside Sharon. "How are you feeling?"

Sharon started to open her mouth, but she wrote "tired and sore" instead. Andy was surprised she was being honest with Patrice, but they were becoming friends and he guessed Sharon knew Patrice wouldn't believe her if she said "fine."

"Well, how about if we get you a shower and a change of clothes?"

Sharon handed Andy her half eaten plate of food and allowed Patrice to help her stand up they walked slowly to the bedroom, Sharon leaning on Patrice. When they went into Sharon's room decorated in cool greens and peaches, Savannah had woken up and was stroking Bo's fur.

"Hello, you must be Savannah. My name is Patrice, I'm a friend of Sharon's, and I'm going to help Sharon get freshened up."

"Miss Sharon, are you okay?" Savannah hugged Sharon and Sharon hugged her back, shrugging in answer to her question and waved her hand back and forth in a rocking motion to indicate so-so.

Patrice saw that Savannah was a bit tousled and her stomach was rumbling. "How about you go freshen up too and then get something to eat sounds like your baby is hungry."

"Thanks, I was so tired earlier I must have fallen asleep while I was eating. Come on Bo, let's go find Rusty."

The dog jumped down from the bed and walked to Sharon, he nuzzled her hand and she rubbed him behind his ears. She indicated he should follow Savannah and he did.

Patrice helped Sharon with her shower and was helping her out of it when Beverly came in. "Sharon, I have to leave. I have a patient in Emergency, I need to put the port back in and hook you up again. When Sharon had realized Andy needed her she had Beverly take everything out so the perp had nothing to grab onto. Sharon shook her head, she wrote on her pad, "noooo! Beverly not until after FID interviews me!"

Beverly understood Sharon's reluctance for outward signs of weakness to show in front of FID and her team but she was under time constraints. "Patrice, will you be here long?"

"As long as you need me to be."

"Okay, while you are helping Sharon get dressed, I'll write down what needs to be done. Thank you Patrice."

Sharon looked at Patrice an eyebrow quirked, "we've worked together."

Sharon nodded and pointed to a jersey dress of deep purple that had three quarter sleeves and a tea length skirt. It was a little dressy and not her normal style, but it was comfortable and it would only be on for a little while. After she was dressed she sat at her vanity and brushed her hair and put some makeup on. Then she put on matching purple ballerina slippers and stood up. She held her legal pad and pen against her chest, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she walked slowly out of the room to face the music.


	8. That's What Friends Are For

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 8: That's What Friends Are For**_

* * *

Sharon was cleared through FID, in fact Sergeant Staples had commended Sharon for her choice of not killing Mullaney when he charged at her.

"It's never my choice to kill another human being. In Mullaney's case, death is too easy. I wanted him to live to pay for his actions in jail. Plus he made Savannah pregnant at the age of 11 and gave her Syphilis; he's dying anyway probably. Is it wrong for me to want to see him suffer?" She rasped, trying to clear her throat.

"I personally don't think so. In my opinion pedophiles should have their hell on earth too! They certainly create hell for their victims. When will you be coming back to work?"

Sharon shrugged, "I'm not sure it will be anytime soon. Lieutenant Provenza is coming over in the evenings to discuss the handing over of the reins of command to him officially. Andy has offered to do the paperwork Lieutenant Provenza hates so much! So they'll be working together to head the department but I'll stay in the loop, unless something happens during my surgery or Savannah's cesarean."

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on your recovery?"

"Staying in the loop is Taylor's price for allowing ProFlynza to work together in my place instead of choosing someone else to head the department, even if it's temporary."

"ProFlynza? That's funny."

Sharon looked over her glasses at him, "it's an inside joke between his girlfriend/my friend Patrice and me. Don't repeat it please," she smirked.

"No one will hear it from me," said Sergeant Staples.

For the next several days Sharon was on antibiotic IV therapy so she would be healthy enough to withstand surgery. Patrice had re-inserted the port, hooking her up to the IV before she and Louie left. Andy, Rusty, Ricky, Savannah and Bo had all worked to keep Sharon distracted when the needle went in. After so many years as a nurse Patrice was skilled at inserting needles so Sharon didn't have to be peeled off the ceiling. Cuddled on Andy's lap and surrounded by her family, she was relaxed so she didn't even realize it was in until it was over. For that Sharon was grateful, she did not want to come unglued in front of her family.

She spent most of her time on the new couch, which had been delivered the day after the Mullaney incident. They had bought it the week they had moved into the new house. It was red with a chaise lounge on both ends and lazy boys in between; it was extra large for the whole family. Patrice had offered to stay with Sharon while everybody was at work or school and Ricky was going to the airport to pick up his sister Emily. Sharon worked on her computer, missing Savannah's little body cuddled up beside her. That morning they had looked at layettes and baby names. They both liked Isabella Claire, Claire Isabella, Katie Laura, Laura Kate, and Katie Claire they couldn't decide and were planning on asking the rest of the family that evening for their opinions. The surgery was scheduled for the day after next and Emily was coming home today. Sharon was excited to see her little ballerina, just not excited about the reason why she was coming. She dreaded it.

She was so proud of her daughter. Emily was living her dream and not settling for less, like she'd had to because of circumstances. Not that being a decorated Captain of the LAPD in the elite Homicide Squad Major Crimes could be considered less. Sharon was proud of her own accomplishments. She was just glad that Emily had reached her goal and grabbed the magic golden ring, without going through the gut wrenching pain she'd had to endure. Em was her oldest child but she still thought of her as her baby, she always felt she needed to protect her. Thinking about all the many changes in her life, and the multitude of new members added to their family in such a short time. She wondered what Em would think of the new additions to the family.

Earlier that day Gavin and Andrea had come over and offered to take Savannah shopping for maternity clothes. Sharon had texted Gavin a few days ago about how sparse Savannah's clothes were and that she was unable to take her shopping because she was still recovering from a really bad case of tonsillitis. Gavin had offered to take her but feeling that Savannah would feel better if there was a woman with them Sharon had asked Andrea too. The DDA had said yes because she loved to shop especially with Gavin and she liked the idea of helping Savannah and Sharon. They had decided on the upscale consignment shops in L.A. and since she only had 5 weeks left of her pregnancy they would wait to go on a full scale-shopping spree. Deciding to do more shopping after Savannah was no longer pregnant when both her and Sharon were fully recovered from their surgeries.

Savannah had been reluctant to go, but Sharon had insisted confused why an almost teenager would not want to shop. After the third text from Gavin that said _she is not into this_! _She keeps asking to come home_. Suddenly the reason for Savannah's reluctance became clear! Patrice was bringing Sharon's lunch over to her when she heard sobbing and rounded the corner of the couch she found Sharon in tears. "What's the matter, Honey?"

"Savannah, didn't want to go without me! I really wanted to go, but I called Beverly and she said no, I didn't feel up to it anyway. Savannah needs some clothes to get through the next 5 weeks. She looked so panicked, she's been so clingy lately and it just dawned on me what's going on. It's this damn surgery coming up at the most inconvenient time! I think maybe we should postpone it...or cancel it altogether!" She's terrified of being separated from me cause she thinks she's going to lose me! The poor girl has had so much loss in her life so she's afraid to let me out her sight. I shouldn't have forced her to go." She swallowed hard, tears rolling down her face.

Patrice knew Sharon's desire to cancel the surgery was coming from her own deep-seated anxiety as well as her concern for Savannah. She handed her some water to drink and a tissue to wipe her face. "Sharon, you need the surgery so don't you dare think of canceling it. There is never going to be a convenient time for it, but you need to do what's best for your health. Otherwise you won't be here to raise her. If those tonsils become toxic, she could very well lose you. All that aside, you made the right choice to send her with Gavin and Andrea. Savannah needs to know that you won't disappear." Sharon sipped the water. Her throat was still tender but not nearly as much as it had been. Patrice attached the wooden tray to the armrest of the sofa. She had made Sharon half of a tuna melt sandwich and a cup of shrimp bisque soup as well as some for herself. "Sharon, Honey you need to eat and rest. Gavin and Andrea can handle Savannah for the afternoon she'll be fine. Why not text her a message or face time her."

"That's a good idea Patrice!" Sharon texted a picture of herself smiling and waving then sent a message of encouragement to finish the shopping and then come back and model her clothes for her.

Then as she and Patrice ate their lunch together, she spoke of her concerns about Savannah and the vast differences between Rusty and Savannah. "I love her so much. I really do, it's just so different with her than it was with Rusty. With Rusty I had to make sure I didn't invade his personal space and did not treat him as if he hadn't been on his own for several months. With Savannah, she doesn't seem to have a personal space! I really don't know which is more challenging. She's such a strange combination of child like naivety and overt sexual maturity she knows a lot more than she should, but in most normal social context she doesn't seem to understand what to do with the knowledge. Especially when it comes to respecting other people's boundaries."

"What do you mean?"

"The other night after you and Louie left we were watching a movie and Savannah saw me sitting on Andy's lap so she sat on Ricky's lap. Ricky looked at me like what I do? So I told her to get off Ricky's lap and she wanted to know why I could sit on Andy's lap but she couldn't sit on her brothers lap. I told her that Andy and I are a couple, we were romantically involved it was appropriate for us. That it wasn't appropriate for her to sit on her brothers lap at her age. I guess I spoke to her too sharply she got off, but she pouted the rest of the night." Sharon shook her head, "I don't remember it being this hard with Emily. Though I guess it's because Emily wasn't sexually molested at an early age and pregnant at 12. Thank God! It's a whole different ball of wax with her."

"You did a wonderful job with Ricky, Emily and what you've done with Rusty is phenomenal, you'll figure out how to handle Savannah. You have all of us to help you. Not to mention Dr Joe. The most important thing is to give her as much love as you can give her! You know the cuddling the hugs, she seems to crave that!"

Sharon reached for her friends hand and squeezed it, "thank you Patrice for listening to me."

Patrice squeezed back, "that's what friends are for."

At 2 that afternoon, Gavin and Savannah came in to the living room of Sharon and Andy's house to find Sharon cuddled up to a body pillow, sound asleep. "See, Savannah I told you she was probably taking a nap and that's what she's doing. Why don't you change into something comfortable and you can take a nap with her. Savannah went to her room, got changed into a comfortable pair of black Capri yoga pants, a purple and turquoise tunic top, with a handkerchief bottom and in bare feet she came back out. "Well, don't you look beautiful Princess!

"Thank you, Uncle Gavin! Do you think she'll mind if I lay down beside her? I..I'm sorry about the shopping trip."

"Don't apologize Princess, I understand. Aunt Andrea will finish up for us and has an idea of your style. We'll try again when Sharon's feeling better so she can come too, okay." Gavin took the body pillow away from Sharon and he helped Savannah lower herself onto the chaise lounge next to her.

Sharon opened her eyes, "oh, hello my sweet girl! Come cuddle with me." She put her arm around the little girls shoulder. Savannah put her head on the pillow and then put her hand on Sharon's cheek, "I'm so glad to see you!" Savannah sobbed into Sharon's shoulder.

Sharon stroked the back of Savannah's head and looked to Gavin for an explanation, he shrugged. "Some how our little Princess got the idea that Andrea and I were taking her to another foster care family when we were finished getting her new clothes. Andrea found her in the changing room sobbing her little heart out."

"Oh Baby, No! What made you think that? I would never do that! You were mine and Andy's from the moment we laid eyes on you."

"But you were mad at me for sitting on Ricky's lap! Then I heard Andy on the phone saying you and he weren't prepared for dealing with someone with my challenges! I didn't mean to listen, Miss Patrice told me to take the trash out and Andy was out on the patio talking on the phone."

"Andy was talking on the phone to Dr. Joe a child psychologist, for me. He called to ask him to see you, so that he could help you with everything that's been going on in your life. Also to ask him about how we could best help you and ourselves. We've both been parents before, but neither of our children ever experienced the abuse you have. I didn't want to hurt you further by making mistakes and we needed Dr. Joe's advice." Sharon took a breath and held the girls hand, "Savannah listen as a family we will make each other mad we will have arguments but overall we will love each other no matter what! It will never be our choice to send you away. Gavin is already drawing up the papers for us to adopt you and our baby. Do you believe me, Honey?"

"You want to adopt me too? Not just the baby?"

"Yes, we do."

"But what if you die during the surgery? I don't want you to die! I love you!"

"Honey, I'm not going to lie to you, it could happen, there is always a small chance with any surgery. Dr. Beverly is pretty confident in the surgeon and I trust her. If anything did happen to me, you would be taken care of. "By the way, I love you too, bushels and bushels!" Sharon said, wiping away Savannah's tears.

Savannah cuddled close, "could I call you Mom?"

Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'd love that my sweet girl! I'd love it if you called me Mom!" They hugged.

Savannah settled against Sharon and started to fall asleep, but then she heard Sharon make an umph noise and she opened her eyes. "Our baby kicked me!" Sharon giggled and tickled Savannah. She leaned down and made Eskimo kisses with her nose against Savannah's.

"She kicks me all the time! Oh M...Mom, I heard a name I really like for the baby, better then the names we already picked. Sophia Rose and we could add Claire."

Sharon said it over to herself and added Flynn. Sophia Rose Claire Flynn. I like it! I love it actually! I think Sophia is Andy's mother's name, Emily's and my middle name is Rose and my mother's name was Claire."

"Then can we tell the rest of the family? Not put it up for a vote?"

"If that is what you want to do and I don't think you'll have to worry. I think everybody will like this name. Tell you what we'll sleep on it, okay?" Savannah nodded as she dropped off to sleep and Sharon was right behind her.


	9. Afternoon Delight

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Afternoon Delight!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs except for the non-Major Crimes characters._

 _I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

It's 4:30 in the afternoon when Andy arrives home from work. He finds Sharon And Savannah asleep on the couch, cuddled up together. Gavin was sitting beside them doing paperwork, but he had fallen asleep as well. Though he must have heard Andy because he suddenly he sat up, "well hey, if it isn't Lt. Flynn?" He says in a flirty voice, rubbing his face and the back of his neck to wake himself up.

"Hey Gavin, thanks for staying I can take it from here and I'm just Andy at home."

"Oh, no problem. Andy, Patrice left at about 2, she said something about visiting her granddaughter. She unhooked Sharon from the IV before she leaving and left dinner already made in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up. I will be going gotta date!"

"Well, have fun."

"Oh I will, believe me. I've got my own silver fox waiting for me." He said in a somewhat sultry voice. Andy ducked his head a little nonplussed by Gavin's flirty tone.

Gavin left and Andy glanced down at Sharon who was smiling. "Hello my silver fox" she giggled, "I do believe Gavin has a crush on you."

"Well, if he does it's totally unreciprocated. I am all man and heterosexual!"

"I have no doubt of that my love," Sharon said with a sultry tone of her own as she reached her arms up for Andy to help her stand. Once she was standing she put her arms around his neck. "Although you haven't proven it to me in quite a while."

"It's not that I didn't want to Sweetheart, but Beverly said no, too much danger of pulling the IV out or the port out. Although now that your IV is out maybe we can make up for lost time, hmmmm?"

"Sounds wonderful! Shower first?" Andy lifted her and Sharon wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you think she'll wake up?" He asked indicating Savannah.

"No, judging from Monday when Mullaney showed up she'll sleep through anything! Poor baby, she's had a very emotional day," Sharon said.

Andy carried Sharon through the door of their bedroom. He locked the door and they divested each other of their clothes. They then went into the shower together. Andy lowered his mouth to Sharon's in a bone-melting kiss and tugged at her lower lip. His mouth lowered to her nipple and she gasped. His fingers teased the left nipple then he switched to the right nipple with his mouth and fingers. He started to get down on his knees to explore her center, but she handed him the shampoo. Andy should have realized she'd want to make love in bed rather then the shower. That took a little more stamina then she had as yet. He washed her hair with jasmine shampoo and her body with coconut and honey body wash. Sharon helped him then it was his turn she washed him with Bulgari body wash. It smelled heavenly.

They got out of the shower and he dried her off and she dried him. He lifted her and her legs went around his waist again. She could feel his desire for her against her center. Andy pulled the comforter and sheets back and folded them haphazardly to the bottom of the bed then he lowered her to the bed. He pressed kisses up and down her torso, making her giggle. Laying over he covered her with his body, seeking her lips his kisses were gentle at first and then filled with passion. They traveled from her kissable lips to the apex of her thighs, he hooked her legs over his back and began to lick, taste and touch her button of pleasure. First slowly then faster until he had to come up and cover her mouth to swallow her cries of ecstasy. Sharon squirmed and suddenly as his fingers hit her g-spot she stiffened and her fingers grabbed Andy's hair pulling him closer. Her heels drummed a rhythm on his back and she screamed again into a pillow. Oh! Oh! Oh Mmmy! Aaanndddyyy! Aaannndddyyy! I ...nnneeeddd yooouuu inside me, please!

Andy being not one to disappoint came up and entered her swiftly. His strokes were long and slow at first, trying to be careful. But she grabbed his shoulders and whispered, "harder and faster, please!" He pulled out suddenly and flipped them over to putting her on top. Sharon raised and lowered herself so that he filled her to the very hilt then she started moving up and down, faster and faster. When Andy felt himself coming to his peak, his fingers found her pleasure button stroking it hard and fast. They came together and his mouth covered hers in a kiss of desire as well as swallowing her soft cries of pleasure.

Exhausted, Sharon lay on Andy's chest, her head rested on his shoulder. "That was unbelievable!" They both said at the same time, causing her to giggle.

"Must be true!" They laughed. Sharon slid over to the spot right under Andy's arm, resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes. His arm came around her shoulders, her knee bent and her calf rested between his legs. "You know we're going to have to shower again don't you?"

"Hmmm." She repiled, "just a few minutes."

Ten minutes later Andy was awakened by whimpering noises coming from Sharon. She was squirming and crying in her sleep. He touched her but she wasn't running a temperature. She was in the middle of a nightmare, however. "Sharon, sweetheart! Wake up honey it's just a nightmare."

"Nnnnoooo! I can't be dead! I don't want to die! Please don't let me be dead!" She sobbed into his neck. Holding on to him for dear life.

"Come on Sharon open your eyes, it's me Andy! You're not dead! It's just a nightmare! Come on Baby, open your eyes."

Sharon finally pulled her eyes open, her mossy green eyes stared into his dark brown ones. "Hey love, that was some nightmare! Huh?" Her eyes teared up and she sobbed into his shoulder again. Andy's hand stroked her curly wet auburn hair, "sshh Baby what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to die! I've got too much to live for! You and all of my children but I'm so scared Andy!"

"What gave you the idea you were going to die?"

"Savannah had a melt down while she was shopping with Gavin and Andrea. She thought that they were going to take her to another foster home. Part of the reason for that was, she thought we were mad at her for sitting on Ricky's lap and we didn't think we could handle her problems. I explained about you talking to Dr. Joe and wanting to adopt her. But then the other part was she was afraid she was going to lose me because she thought I was going to die during the surgery. I said all the right things Andy but inside I was stunned. Yes, I was scared about going to the hospital, the pain and the possibly of making a complete fool of myself in front of my family. Though I never once considered the idea that I might not make it! I...guess the idea took root and came out in my dreams."

"Listen Beautiful, between Gavin flirting with me and our afternoon delight, I completely forgot to mention that Beverly called just before I left. She is bringing over a friend who is a very innovative ENT surgeon to evaluate you and see if you are a candidate for an "in-office procedure" to remove the diseased portion of your tonsils. So you could come home afterward and not have to go to the hospital.

The good news and the bad news depending how you look at it, is that you would be awake during the procedure."

Sharon opened her eyes really wide. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to form a coherent thought. "Aw ...ake? R..really? With my...? How would I...? You know how I...!"

"I'm pretty sure Beverly is going to give you something to keep you calm, but not put you to sleep. There will be something sprayed down your throat to numb it completely and then he uses a laser scalpel to cut away the diseased tissue and leave the rest. The recovery is not as long and there is less pain."

"Why would he bump me to the top of his list? Does he even have other patients? Is he looking for a guinea pig?" Sharon didn't know whether to be freaked out or overjoyed.

"No, you are not his guinea pig. He has many, many patients and he's done this thousands of times. The reason he can take you tomorrow morning is because he had a cancellation. The patient was in a car accident and has other injuries to worry about. Okay? No matter what decision is made I am here for you! Do you understand? You Are Not Alone!"

Sharon bit her lip and nodded, "how did I get so lucky? To have you in my life!" She reached up, touched his cheek and kissed his lips.

"Oh, I think I'm the lucky one, my love." Andy got up and took her hand to help her stand, "come, Ricky and Emily are on their way home. We have to clean up and start working on dinner. Rusty said he'd be home about 8. Beverly and her friend will be here at nine. Savannah needs to be woken up I suppose. Isn't she supposed to get another one of those shots?"

"I think we should just let her sleep. The last time she got one it took you and Patrice to hold her still long enough to get it. She tried to be brave the first time she was awake for it. After that all bets were off. They are terribly painful. It's best if she be asleep for it, like Beverly does for me." A half hour later they came out of their room dressed in matching sets of comfortable lounging clothes to find Ricky and Emily walking in. "Emily, Darling! I'm so glad you're here!" Sharon hugged her daughter as if she was afraid to let her go.

"Mom, you look wonderful! The way Ricky was talking I didn't know what to expect and you're talking!"

Sharon smiled and smacked her son on the arm, gently. "My throat is still raw so my voice is still coming and going depending on how much I use it. Sometimes it squeaks, sometimes it cracks, sometimes it sounds like it's coming from my toes and sometimes it disappears altogether right now it's at least audible. I'm so sick and tired of being sick!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Savannah laying on the couch trying to turn away from the noise.

"Andy Honey, can you take Savannah to her room, please." Andy lifted Savannah and he carried her to her room, but was back seconds later. "Sharon, she needs you."

"What's going on?"

"When I put her on the bed, she cried out and opened her eyes. She wanted you, she said her back hurt and she was having cramps."

Sharon moved as quickly as she could to Savannah's side. She didn't see Emily's face fall.

"Hello baby, tell me what hurts."

"My back and my stomach keep cramping. Am I going to have the baby now? It's too soon, isn't it?"

"If you are having contractions, they are probably Braxton Hicks contractions, practice for when the baby really comes. At least I hope so, it is way too soon for Sophia Rose to make an appearance."

"Sophia Rose?" Andy's face took on a look of wonder, "Sophia was my mother's name."

"I know, my love. Rose is for Emily and me, Claire is for my mother. Flynn is for you. We'll talk more about it later. Can you ask Emily to come in here and help me with her sister? Oh and could you start dinner, Patrice put it together it just needs heating up." Looking back at the scare young girl, "come on baby and let's get you a nice warm bath" Sharon said as she walked her to the bathroom.

"Sharon, I don't think that's a good idea. You're not strong enough yet."

"Well who else can do it? You? Ricky? Rusty? Patrice isn't here, but I'll have Emily to help me."

Emily heard her name, "you need my help Mom?"

"Yes dear, I'd appreciate your help, get a nightgown from the dresser for Savannah then come and help me with her in the bath." Between Sharon and Emily they got Savannah into the warm bathtub got her washed dried and dressed Savannah helped as best she could. Then they took her out to the living room where they made her comfortable. Emily excused herself and got her own shower she hadn't said much throughout the whole process.

"She doesn't like me much, does she?" Savannah said sadly.

"Oh honey, she's been traveling all day, give her a day to get used to all the changes. She'll come around. For years I was her old mother who lived and worked in California, but didn't really have a life outside of waiting for my children to visit me. Then three years ago I acquired a new job and a foster child all in one day. Last year I adopted Rusty, became involved with a man that was not her father. Now in the space of a few weeks I've acquired another child, a baby on the way, an almost fiancé and a dog. Not to mention a new house. It's a lot for her to process."

Suddenly the sound of paws coming through the kitchen alerted them to Bo and Rusty's arrival home. Bo ran straight for Sharon and Savannah, but Sharon raised her hand signally him to stop. It was comical watching him put on the breaks trying to stop on the slippery hardwood floor. Finally he managed to get his bearings and the dog sat handing her his paw. Sharon shook it and said, "thank you Bo! Good boy!" She ruffled the hair around his neck and kissed his nose, "now go lay down."

Rusty came over and kissed her cheek, "hi Mom, how are you?"

"Tired but good. How did Bo do at school?"

"Great! Actually for a stray he sure does listen well. We had our lunch in the courtyard and he sat with me through all my classes."

"Any trouble with your friends or the other students?"

"No Mom, this isn't high school they mind their own business. They did ask me about him, though. I explained about Phillip Stroh and how taking him to school helped keep your mind at ease so they were fine with it!"

"Oh, you!" She slapped at him and he gracefully dodged it laughing.

"Actually, Mom anything I can do to help ease your mind, I will do."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you willing to help me keep you safe when you were so adamant before about not letting Stroh rule your life? What's changed? Has something happened to make you afraid for your life?"

"No Mom, I just realized that because of my selfishness about living life on my own terms you were so exhausted from not sleeping or eating well for the last seven months, you crashed and ended up very ill!"

"Rusty, you are not the cause of my illness, if I hadn't dodged the flu shot."

"Stop it you two. It's true that dodging the flu shot and being exhausted didn't help the situation but Sharon you are prone to tonsillitis and you were due for a bout of it. So don't blame yourselves just be glad it happened sooner rather then later."

"Beverly, we didn't hear you come in," Sharon said.

"Patrice arrived at the same time and let us in. Sharon and Andy I would like you to meet Dr. Edward Jamison."

As Andy joined her and Savannah on the couch he noticed Edward staring at Sharon like he wanted to eat her up. He pulled her into his lap. Sharon smiled a secret smile, Andy was being protective and staking his claim. At work she would not allow it and he knew it, but here this was home and he could be as possessive as he wanted. She thought it was cute, if she really wanted to be honest.

Sharon noted that Dr. Jamison was not overly tall; he was stocky though with white hair that hung to the nape of his neck and a white mustache. His eyes were a warm shade of dark brown and he was staring at her.

He had a ruddy complexion. He wore wire-framed glasses, had large white teeth and a wide nose. He was not what she'd call handsome, but there was something appealing about him. He did not wear a white coat instead he wore a blue chambray button down shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a western belt buckle. For some unfathomable reason Sharon felt safe with him.

"Hello Mrs. Raydor, nice to meet you."

"It's Sharon, please."

"Sharon then. Um...have..have...you been told about the procedure that I propose in lieu of a full tonsillectomy?"

"Y...yes."

"I can see you have concerns."

"The being awake part scares the hell out of me but then so does being put to sleep. What if I...c..can't stay as still as I need to?"

"Beverly has discussed your issues with me and she will be giving you medication to help you stay calm plus Andy will be there. You can even sit on his lap like you are now. You can have your children sit where you can see them if you like or we can play an ocean sounds DVD. Whatever will help." Opening his medical bag he opened up a fresh package of tongue depressors. "Open up," he said as he put a tongue depressor in Sharon's mouth. "Ooooh, yes I can see this last bout of tonsillitis has been wicked. You are definitely a candidate for this procedure. The procedure itself takes 20 minutes, afterwards you should rest of the rest of the day and the next day you can slowly get back to your normal activity."

"That's certainly good news. As you can see I have quite a houseful and haven't really been able to enjoy it."

"Well, you'll be able to enjoy it after tomorrow."

The Doctor looked at Sharon tenderly, a very slight moistness to his eyes. Sharon looked back at him, curiously. "Have we met before, Doctor?"

"What? No, I doubt it. You remind me of someone that's all." He stood up, "Beverly, I'll meet you at the restaurant." He turned to kiss her cheek. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Give me 25 minutes and I'll be there," he nodded and headed out of the house, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Beverly, what just happened? He looked at me with such profound...sadness."

"That's probably because you remind him of his wife, Laura. She died 5 years ago of Breast Cancer; they met during a trip they both took. She was a doctor of education and he was of course a medical doctor but they were both on the same Doctors Without Borders mission trip to Africa. She had just been diagnosed with Breast Cancer. He said that Laura wanted to do something that made a difference in somebody's life. So she was there to teach the children and he was there to remove their tonsils. They fell in love and took their love home with them. He lived here she lived in D.C. He encouraged her to come to California for her chemo. She moved here went through chemo with his help and went into remission. They had 5 very good years together then she found out the cancer had come back. It was very sad."

"But, you are dating?"

"No. Yes, I don't know. I met him in Medical school; we dated some then went our separate ways after I met Luke. I saw him for the first time in 30 years this morning at a meeting for our office building. We have offices in the same building and didn't even realize it. We were catching up. I showed him a picture of Luke. He showed me a picture of Laura I couldn't believe it. She was wearing a purple dress, dangling her feet in the water. I was stunned; she looked so much like you! He started telling me about what he was doing, professionally when he got the phone call about the young man in the car crash and the cancellation, I jumped on it. I told him about you and he said he would give you that spot if I would have dinner with him."

"So, he is moving on?"

"Well, maybe I hope so. I haven't had anyone in my life since Luke died and he hasn't had anyone in his life since Laura. We'll have to see how things go. Listen I got to go, but don't worry about anything. Savannah is having Braxton Hicks contractions and she is not dilated at all. Just keep her quiet for the next couple of weeks. You, don't eat after midnight. Take this pill before you come to the office and we will see you there at 10 ta-ta for now." She handed Patrice the medicine, kissed Sharon on the cheek and started to leave.

Sharon looked at her and Beverly stopped. "I told him how much you looked like Laura before we came here, Sharon. He knew and he still came. He wants to make a difference too. He wants you to have a happy beginning with Andy. Don't worry he's a professional. He'll get through it and so will you."


	10. Sibling Rivalry

_**Not Just another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Sibling Rivalry**_

* * *

At 9:30 the next morning the whole Raydor/Flynn entourage showed up at Dr. Jamison's office including Louie and Patrice. The receptionist's eyes were wide with surprise. "Hello, everyone may...I help you?"

"It's okay Della, I'm expecting them," said Dr. Jamison.

"But aren't you supposed to be doing the Fr..." Edward cut across her to avoid her violating the medical privacy laws.

"The person we had booked for this morning is unable to make it. So this lovely lady will be using that time slot. Captain Sharon Raydor, meet Della Freeman my receptionist."

"Nice to meet you, Della."

Having been with Dr. Jamison since before he married, Della looked like she was seeing a ghost. "Yes, she does look like her doesn't she?"

"Is...my looking like your, um...departed wife going to be a problem for you, Doctor?" Sharon asked bluntly.

"It was disconcerting at first, I won't lie to you even after Beverly warned me of it. But as I so rudely stared at you yesterday I began to see subtle differences. Your hair is lighter then hers, longer, you have freckles and she didn't. Also you wear your glasses more than she did and her face was wider. The biggest difference is that you are with the Lieutenant here, you have a marvelous family and extended family who would fight for you tooth and nail, if I or anybody else tried to make a move on you. Laura...only had me. So to answer your question, no it won't be a problem." He extended his arm in the direction of his procedure room and said, "after you."

Sharon looked him in the eye, long and hard searching for what she didn't know. He stared back, smiling at her. She finally grabbed Andy's hand and followed the good doctor into the office. It was surprisingly large and sparse, with only a doctor's procedure chair, two stools and a large screen TV. She had opted to have Andy there and Beverly, but not her children. She didn't think Savannah could handle it and didn't want to exclude her. So she decided it would be better if all of her children stayed out with Louie and Patrice. Also if Beverly had a last minute emergency, Patrice could stand in for her.

Beverly showed up at the last minute, Andy sat in the reclining patient chair and lifted Sharon onto his lap. She had his chest against her back and her legs were on either side of his. Her head was against his shoulder blade and neck. His arms held her tightly.

Sharon and Andy were given protective glasses to wear and so was Beverly. The doctor numbed her throat and the medication she had taken at 9 that morning was starting to work. The ocean video was put on and she used it as her focal point. As Sharon concentrated on the ebb and flow of the tide, the seagulls flying over the ocean, the procedure seemed to take only seconds instead of the twenty minutes they said it would and then it was over. "Well, you did great Sharon! It's all over."

"It's all over?" Her voice was still hoarse.

"Yes, it's all over!"

"What did you do with what you cut off?"

"It vaporized. The heat from the laser scalpel vaporized it."

"That's ...amazing!"

Dr Jamison chuckled. "Yeah it is pretty amazing, now go on and have a nice life Sharon."

"Thank you. So much!"

"Remember, rest today and maybe tomorrow. Try not to use your voice too much. Eat soft foods and as much ice cream and smoothies as you want. Then business as usual on Wednesday," he said.

They went out to the waiting room; her children and her team from Major Crimes quickly surrounded Sharon. Everybody hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, Lieutenant it looks like I'll be coming back sooner then we thought, at least temporarily."

"Glad to hear it Captain, glad to hear it!"

The next couple of days Sharon rested as she had been told to and visited with her children. Emily had decided to stay in town even though her mother's recovery time was cut short. The afternoon they came from the tonsillectomy procedure Sharon had fallen asleep on the chaise lounge while Emily and Savannah were sitting on the couch. Savannah looked at Emily, "you don't like me much do you?" She asked in a soft voice.

Emily looked at the little girl next to her, "I don't know you yet, so I haven't formed an opinion."

"Yeah, you have and you don't like me."

"Savannah, it's not that I don't like you, it's that ...I'm jealous of you."

"You are jealous of...me? How come?"

"It's not that I begrudge you my mothers love and help in your situation. You really need her and I know she needs you, she needs to be needed but it's how she is with you..." Savannah looked at her puzzled. "Um, when I was a little girl my Dad left my mom, me and my little brother. He left us with no money and my mother had to ask my grandparents for help, just until she was on her feet again. They wouldn't give her money, I guess because they were afraid my dad would wheedle it out of her. But they helped her out in other ways by babysitting, allowing us to stay in the guesthouse until she could find a place she could afford. She took a job with FID, where she was hated and treated badly so she could afford to feed us and put us through school. She was there for us. She was at every recital; every game and she tried to be there to put us to bed at night. She tried to show us her love in so many ways. But she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes; no matter how hard she tried."

Savannah could see the sadness in Emily's eyes as she relived old memories. "At night we could hear her crying, even though the door and the pillow she was holding onto muffled it. She was so hurt by my dad and the people at work who hated her, that in order to survive she built up walls to protect herself from being hurt again. When she built those walls she shut everybody out and from then on nobody knew the real Sharon Raydor. Not even us. She's tried to protect us from our dad's failings and the bad things he did especially what he did to her."

Emily took a deep breath before continuing, "mom pushed us to find our dreams and fulfill them. She taught us not let anybody get in the way of that, like my dad did to her. She wanted to be a lawyer, but first my dad talked her into her into working to put him through law school. She became a police officer because of the benefits and the steady income. Then she became pregnant, twice and he blamed her. She was and is a wonderful mother. When I see her with you and Rusty I see a joy-fullness that wasn't present when I was your age. I think it was because she was so busy trying to get through one day to the next. She had to be mother and father to us and it must have been exhausting. With you and Rusty, she doesn't have to be mother and father. She's got Andy and between the three of you the walls have been broken down, we see who she really is."

She smiled as thought of the good times, "she was pretty wonderful when I was growing up, but she's amazing now. I guess I'm jealous because she can give you more attention then she could give me when I was growing up. I think I'm kind of an attention junkie, no matter how much I get I need more. Maybe that's why I became a Ballerina, hmm?"

Savannah looked sad. Emily put a finger under her chin, looked her in the eye and asked, "you know what?"

"What?"

"I remember when my brother was born, I was so disappointed cause I wanted a sister. I learned to love him and we are close but I always wanted that little sister. Now I'll have two little sisters."

Savannah smiled then. "Do you think you'll ever love me?"

"I think so. In fact I'm pretty sure of it. It's already happening."

"Really?"

"Wait here."

"What? Why?"

She finally found what she was looking for , she smoothed the ribbons in the dolls hair and brushed off the dust , she made sure she had both shoes

"Just wait here." Emily went into the attic and found her stuff, she looked in all the boxes. She finally found what she was looking for, she smoothed the ribbons in the dolls hair and brushed off the dust, she made sure she had both shoes then took the doll downstairs. "I guess I should have asked you before, do you like dolls?"

"I had to leave my doll in Mexico, I miss her. Why?"

Emily brought the doll out from behind her back. Would you like this one? Her name is Sharon Rose. My grandmother makes dolls and she patterned several after my mother at different stages of her childhood. I've got three more. Would you like her?"

"Yes! I love her! She's so beautiful! She looks kinda sad though."

"I don't know if she's sad or just not smiling. Grandma says she found mom sitting on a bench at their cottage in the Hampton's and she was looking out at the ocean with this expression on her face, wearing a green dress just like the one the doll is wearing. Grandma took a picture, made this doll and the clothes that went with her." She handed the doll to Savannah, who took it with reverence. "She's all yours."

"Thanks Emily, thank you so much! She's beautiful! I'll take good care of her!"

"She's made of bisque so you had better." Savannah hugged her soon to be big sister and Emily hugged her back. "Listen, I'll give you my phone number, my Facebook page and my Skype address so when you want to talk to me you use any one of those. If I don't answer, leave a message and I'll call you back. We'll have to get you a phone though before I leave. Now that mom is getting better, we can go shopping."

"Do you think I'll be able to see you dance, someday?"

"Well, I'll be here in November doing the Nutcracker, Nicole's boys are going to be in the production too. You'll see me dance then. I'll be doing the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy."


	11. I love You once I love you twice

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 11: I love You once I love you twice.**_ _ **I love you more than beans and rice.**_

* * *

It was 7:00am and the alarm went off. Sharon reached for it and tried to turn it off, but to no avail. Andy reached over and turned it off, then got up. He kissed Sharon on the forehead, "rise and shine sleepy head we'll be late if you don't. Darth Raydor would not want to be late for work her first day back in a whole month."

"It's only going to be for a couple of weeks and then Savannah will be having the baby then I'll be home for another three months. What's the point?"

"Come on Sharon, everybody misses you they want to see you and Savannah. Besides we interview Mullaney today. He's recovered from his ...(snort)... unscheduled castration. Don't you want to see that? Also Amy has to interview Savannah on record about what Mullaney did to her."

"That's probably why she had those nightmares last night."

"Which is why you are so tired this morning. How many times were you up with her?"

"Three, I think."

"I'm sorry Sharon I would have gone in, but she always just wants you."

"Don't I know it! Alright, help me up please, I'm going to go wake her up."

Sharon went in to Savannah's room after she took care of her morning ablutions. "Hey sweet girl, it's time to get up." Sharon sat on the side of the bed and stroked Savannah's hair away from her face; she noticed that Savannah was sucking her thumb. "Come on Sweet Pea wake up." She had noticed that over the last several weeks Savannah had been regressing. The closer they came to the birth of the baby the younger Savannah acted, the thumb sucking and the tendency to be clingy. Dr. Joe said they were coping mechanisms. Savannah was terrified of the birth and nothing seemed to be helping her overcome that terror. The only good thing was, she was becoming the little girl she should have been allowed to be years ago, instead of being a grown mans sex toy and baby making machine.

"Don't want to wake up. I'm too tired," she pouted.

"I know me too, Baby. But I have the couch from the condo that we brought to my office and you can take a nap there once your interview is over. Let's get you dressed, you should probably take a shower since you have an appointment with Beverly this afternoon."

Savannah pouted at that news, but then she brightened. "Can we all wear purple today?"

Sharon shook her head, dizzy from Savannah's quick mood changes. "Yes that would be fun. It would drive Uncle Louie crazy, wouldn't it?" She giggled.

"He told me he doesn't like being called Uncle Louie, he likes Uncle Pro..ven..za!" Savannah rolled her eyes at the same time as Sharon and they giggled together. Sharon stood by for safety's sake, while Savannah took her shower. "Do you think he'll like my glasses?"

They had noticed that Savannah was having trouble seeing. So Sharon and Andy had taken her to an optometrist. The eye doctor was tall and had a sparse mustache and beard. He explained that sometimes pregnant women had trouble with their sight because the body was putting everything into growing another life. He had been startled by Savannah's age, but had not asked any questions. He had just looked a bit sternly at Sharon and Andy. Especially Andy.

"Stop! You just stop looking at them like that, right now! "Savannah, stomped her foot and shook her index finger at him.

"What do you mean young lady?"

"Stop looking at them like they're the ones that did this," she made a gesture at her very pregnant stomach. "They didn't! My uncle did it. They saved me! In fact she shot him in the nuts," Savannah partially yelled then nodded dramatically. "And she was sick when she did it too." Pointing at Andy before continuing, "he calls her his Wonder Woman!" She made a show of batting her eyes and holding her hand to her chest theatrically but then she grasped their hands and smiled at them both with admiration.

Sharon didn't usually blush, but she blushed profusely then. Putting her face in her hands and shaking her head. "Savannah, this is not the time or the place..."

The optometrist tried hard to keep from smiling. "Well, sounds like you've got good people taking care of you now."

"I do and I love them and they love me! They are going to be my new parents," Savannah said pride-fully.

"May I pick out my glasses now? We're going to meet my brothers and my sister for lunch and this baby is always hungry." Savannah sighed dramatically with that statement. Sharon flattened her lips and turned away as she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud, her shoulders shook with silent laughter. Andy was barely suppressing a laugh as well.

Remembering that day, was it really only just yesterday? Sharon smiled at Savannah how she loved this little girl. She brought such laughter and joy to her life. Had it just been four years ago that her life had consisted of going to work where she was hated and coming home to an empty condominium? Just waiting for her children to visit. Occasional shopping trips with Gavin and Andrea, but mostly solitude and a bottle of Chardonnay or Merlot or sparkling Peach Moscato depending on her mood and how bad the day had been. She had been soo lonely. Although at the time she had thought she was happy, not lonely.

Then Rusty had come into her life and she had realized how lonely she had been. He had broken down the walls around her heart and then Andy came into her life and more walls had come down. Rusty was growing up, but now Savannah and pretty soon Sophia Rose Claire Flynn were in her life. "We'll have to see won't we? I'm sure he'll love them, especially since they make you look so much like me." Sharon finished helping her get dressed in a purple gauzy dress with ruffles and lace. Then she smoothed Savannah's hair down her back and away from her face.

"You do your hair, it smells like Rusty and Emily are making pancakes for breakfast. Now let me get dressed and make sure Andy puts on a purple shirt and tie," Sharon said tapping Savannah's nose.

"Mama," said Savannah.

"Yes, Darlin?"

"I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice."

Tears came unbidden, to Sharon's eyes. "I love you too, my sweet girl more than I can ever express."

An hour and a half later they were walking through the doors of the Major Crimes unit. Sharon's heels could be heard clicking, the rest of the team all stood at their desks waiting. "Hello Captain, welcome back!"

"Why, Thank you everybody. What's all this?" She was referring to the cake and balloons set up on an empty desk.

"Well, you've been gone quite a while and this is Savannah's first time here, so we didn't want you to think we didn't have a sense of occasion!" Amy smirked at her.

"Oh you!" Sharon smacked her lightly and then hugged her. Then she made the rounds of the entire squad hugging them and being hugged by them.

"Thank you so much, everyone!"

Louie Provenza looked at the people in front of him, "well it appears we didn't get the memo."

"What Memo was that Uncle Pro..ven..za?" Savannah said cheekily.

"The memo that said we were all were all supposed to wear purple," he then pretended to do a double take. "Well, who is this I see? Is this the Captains mini-me? Or is this my cheeky little monkey?"

"Both." Everybody laughed as the white haired Lieutenant Provenza who everybody thought of as the cranky curmudgeon smiled and gave Savannah a side hug. She smiled back up at him and leaned her head on his arm hugging him back.

Sharon said, "I'll be back everybody, I have to talk to Chief Taylor then we'll have our cake. Andy, could you get drink orders?"

"Uh, sure."

"Well Savannah, we'll be having our little talk soon, just give me a minute okay." Amy said and disappeared around the corner.

Savannah nodded as she was leaving. She sat in the chair beside Louie and looked up at him through her lashes. She had a sketchpad and was drawing him. "Uncle Pro..ven..za, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it little mini-me?"

She really did look like the captain her hair had been cut like Sharon's, in layers and she was wearing glasses that were exactly like the captain's. She was even wearing a little black jacket over her purple dress and sandals with a reasonable heel of less then an inch.

"Is Mama, Daddy and ev...everybody in the squad going to hear what I tell Amy?"

"Well your mom, dad and DDA Hobbs. Why do you ask? You've already told them everything, right?"

"Yes, I have but it's just that I've been trying to be real good so they won't remember the bad things I've done. I...I don't want them to...to remember me like that."

"Savannah, it was not you doing the bad things it was all on him he was the adult. He was the one impregnating little girls and selling the babies. He was the one doing the bad things not you."

"He...he was going to sell her? So that's what he meant! That's what the money was from! He made it sound like I was getting a prize for being the youngest girl to get pregnant! I had said yes, but I didn't really think I could get pregnant. I did though almost right away. I didn't understand that he was going to sell her. I thought I was gonna have a real live baby doll to play with and then...I...then I saw her and I realized it was real and I was too young to have a baby!"

"Savannah, what did you do with the money? How much was it?"

"I used it to get across country. Oh no! Does this mean Mommy and Daddy can't have Sophia? I used the money he got for selling Sophia to get here and I can't pay them back!" She felt tears start to fall and she got up and ran as fast as a very pregnant 12 year old can run. She found the nearest bathroom and went in closing and locking it behind her. Suddenly there was a scream.

"What was that? What's going on Lieutenant? Where is Savannah?"

"She is in the bathroom down the hallway, you better go after her Sykes!"

"Why?"

"She was upset and she ran to the bathroom. We just heard her scream! I don't think she should be running in her condition, she may have fallen and hurt herself! The Captain and Patrice will never forgive me. Not to mention Andy."

Sykes shook her head at the lieutenant and went to see about Savannah.

As she ran down the hall Andy came out of the elevator, he had gone for a coffee run after getting everybody's orders. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Not sure, Savannah got upset and ran into the bathroom them we heard her scream. She may have hurt herself! She locked the door."

"Savannah, Honey it's daddy, open the door. Are you okay?"

"No! Daddy I can't get up and I'm all wet. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it just came out all the sudden and I slid and fell down. Daddy, I'm scared!"

"I know Baby, we're gonna get you out. We need a key."

"A key, for what? What's happening Andy? Where's Savannah? Is she in there? Here, here is my key that's the executive bathroom. Will somebody tell me what happened?"

Andy used the key that Sharon handed him to open the door and rushed in, He found Savannah on the floor he looked for blood, but didn't see any right away. Somebody call an ambulance!"

"They've been called! Is she conscious?" Asked Tao. "Don't try to pick her up, she might have a back injury."

"Mommy! I want my Mommy!" Savannah screamed as a contraction hit her.

"She's conscious."

"Right here, Baby!" Said Sharon, Louie and Amy helped her get down beside Savannah. "Where is that damn ambulance?" Sharon yelled.

"It's coming Captain."

"Mommy! Ow ow it hurts! I feel like I'm being split in two!"

"Breathe Savannah breathe watch Mommy, he he he he hoo hoo hoo he he hoo hoo hoo."

Savannah tried to follow Sharon, "hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo" there were tears in her eyes but she started to laugh. "That sounds funny, Mommy."

"Yes I know! It does sound funny, but do it anyway. It helps you get through the contractions. Where is that ambulance? Hold on to my hand baby."

"They are here, Ma'am. Let them through." Tao started to tell the paramedics the salient facts. They put a backboard under her and a neck brace talking to her letting her know what was happening. "Mommy and Daddy go with me please! Ow ow hoo hoo hoo hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo hee hee hee, you're right Mommy it does help."

Sharon was holding tightly to Andy's hand as they got into the back of the ambulance, "we're here, Baby."

"I'm scared! I...don't want to do this! I don't want her to come out yet! I'm not ready!"

"Sssshhhhh Baby it's okay, it will be alright! Just try to relax."

"I can't relax! I'm scared!"

"I know you're scared. Sweetheart, hold my hand and tell me what do you want to do after the baby is born, hummm?"

They finally got to the hospital and Beverly met them at the door, she asked for Savannah's vitals and the baby's. The paramedics recited them and she told them to take her to the elevator they were going to the surgical obstetric department. "Will we be able to go in with her?" Sharon asked.

"Up to a point, you can be there while they prep her but this is emergency surgery, I don't know what I'm going to find in there. I don't know what I'm dealing with so we'll be putting her under anesthesia."

"No! I don't want to go to sleep! I want Mamma and Daddy to be there! Please!"

"Savannah, I know we discussed that possibility, but this is a different situation we can't do it that way. You'll go to sleep and when you wake up, it'll be all over."

Savannah cried, "but what if I...don't..wake up?"

"You will wake up, Darlin! You will! Don't worry." Sharon was having a very hard time keeping it together. She brushed her tears away; the terrified cries of her daughter were breaking her heart. Once they were suited up and in the pre-op room Sharon and Andy tried to be where Savannah could see them and they could hold her hand without being in the way. Savannah's screams were heard all through the hallway as a young nurse tried to put an IV port in.

Suddenly Patrice was there, she had scrubs on and she asked the nurse trying to get an IV port in Savannah unsuccessfully to step aside. She got it in on the first try, hooked her up and placed the meds in to the port. Both Sharon and Savannah calmed down immediately upon seeing Patrice, in her calm no nonsense nurse mode. Once that was done and Savannah was drifting to sleep, Patrice quickly and efficiently finished prepping her for surgery. Then she was ready to go to the operating room. "Mommy and Daddy will you be here when I come out?"

"Yes Punkin, we love you and we'll be here."

"Mommy, Daddy I love you once I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice."

The doors of the operating room closed and Patrice showed them where to wait. "I'll be in and out of the operating room letting you know what's going on. I'll come get you as soon as Sophia is delivered, okay?"

Sharon nodded, trying to stem the tears, "thank you Patrice! I can't tell you how relieved I was when you came in and s...saved my baby from b...being tortured by that awful nurse!"

"She was young and inexperienced with fighters like Savannah. She'll learn, I think she was a bit unnerved by the screaming. Until she does learn I'll be the one taking care of our baby. Let me go back in and see what's going on, I'll be right back."

Andy sat down on one of the chairs and pulled Sharon into his lap. He kissed the top of her head. He could feel her trying to get her emotions under control. "Sharon, it's okay to cry. It's been a very emotional day."

"I know, but I always feel so wretched when I cry and I look worse."

"I'll love you no matter how wretched you look. Then he looked at her she looked at him, "I love you once I love you twice, I love you more than beans and Rice." They said in unison and then Sharon was able to give in to the tears.


	12. Bonding

**_Not Just Another Jane Doe_**

 ** _Chapter 12: Bonding_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs except for the non-Major Crimes characters._

 _I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Sophia Rose Claire Flynn was taken by Cesarean on June 18, 2015 at 11:30am. She was tiny, weighing in at 5lbs exactly and she was 17 inches long. Patrice handed her to Sharon wrapped in a pink fleece blanket and she had a little pink hat on her head.

"Oh, look at her, she's so beautiful and she's so tiny! Hello, Sophia Rose Claire Flynn, I'm your Mommy." Her voice became high and sweet.

Sophia opened her eyes and seemed to stare at her for a moment then closed them again.

"Patrice, how is Savannah? Can we see her?" Asked Andy.

"She's on her way into recovery. She won't wake up for hours yet. Meanwhile this little one needs to go to the NICU nursery to be checked."

"What about feeding?"

"Would you like to give her first feeding?"

"Yes, of course I would but I promised Savannah I would be there when she woke up."

"She won't wake up for a while. You have time. Follow me," Patrice walked them to the NICU nursery, she took Sophia from Sharon and handed her to the nurse in charge. They murmured back and forth. Then Patrice came back and handed them fresh sets of sanitary gowns to wear and took the ones they had been wearing and put them in a bin. "Ok, you come sit in the rocking chair and you can feed your new baby girl."

Sharon complied and Patrice handed her Sophia. Sharon saw Andy's face then, he had a soft look on his face and his eyes were moist.

"Before I feed her would you like to hold her?" He nodded and she handed him the baby.

"Hello, Sophia Rose Claire Flynn, I'm your Daddy." Sophia opened her eyes for a brief moment; she stared at him and then closed them again. Then she opened them again and began to mewl, "I think she wants to eat."

Sharon took Sophia and settled her close against her then introduced the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. "Seems so strange to bottle feed, I nursed both of mine until they were one. I wish I could nurse her. The bonding is so wonderful."

"You can."

"Really? How?"

"There is a feeding method called the Mandela supplemental nursing system. You can buy it and you can have that bonding."

"Well, I guess I'll have to get it then," she took the nipple out of Sophia's mouth and put her upright. Then patted her back for a burp. She then went back to feeding her. When she was almost done the bottle Sophie fell asleep.

Patrice took her and put her in her crib. "Now if you want to be there when Savannah wakes up, you better skedaddle. Sophia will be fine." Sharon got up and kissed Sophie's head, "I'll be back soon, my little love. I'm going to see your sister."

Patrice showed them back to the recovery room, Savannah was still sleeping peacefully. She looked so much younger when she was asleep. When she finally did wake up a half hour later, the first thing she saw was Sharon and Andy. "I woke up, just like you said I would."

"I told you you'd be fine. Are you in pain?"

Savannah was silent a moment, taking stock. "No not yet. Aunt Patrice said it would hurt for a while once the medicine wore off. Then before I knew it the pain would be gone and I could be a normal little girl again. But I'm not sure I know what it means to be a normal little girl."

Sharon smiled, "don't worry, I'll help you figure it out. You sleep now, Baby. They'll be taking you to your room soon."

"But I want to go home! I want to see Rusty, Ricky, Emily and Bo."

"You'll be able to go home in a couple of days sweetheart. Your brothers and your sister are on their way."

"Wanna go home!" She whimpered, her eyes were closing, she put her thumb in her mouth and turned on her side.

Sharon sighed, she would have to start breaking her of that habit when they got home. She rubbed Savannah's back suddenly her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She retrieved it, "Raydor speaking."

"Mom, do you have Sophia?"

"No, Andy is on his way down there why?"

"Well, we thought we'd take a look at the baby before we came to see Savannah and she's not in her crib."

"Maybe, they are changing her or examining her, she's 2 weeks early after all. Look send Rusty up here, he'll have to stay with Savannah while I meet you down there."

Rusty came through the curtains five minutes later, "hey Mom."

"Hey Rusty, look they will be taking her to her room soon. I'll be back as soon as possible. Is that her activity bag?"

"Yeah Uncle Pro..ven..za, brought it," he rolled his eyes.

Sharon smiled, "he's such a softy."

"He feels terrible that something he said caused the trouble."

"If it hadn't been him it would have been someone else. In any case it's over now. Sophia Rose is here. Now I have to go find her."

"Do I have to...um...rub her back?"

"No, just be here in case she wakes up." With that Sharon rushed towards the NICU nursery she saw a knot of people in front of the windows. She looked for Emily and Ricky, they were in the corner talking with Andy who had Sophia in the crook of his arm. "What is going on?" She reached for the baby and Andy gave her to her.

"Well, your daughter Emily missed her calling."

Sharon's brow wrinkled. "Don't talk in riddles please, spit it out. What happened?"

"Well, we couldn't find Sophia in her crib. When we arrived we saw a woman dressed in Sponge-bob scrubs and a face-mask carrying a tiny baby out of the NICU nursery. We didn't know what Sophie looked like, so we didn't realize it was her at first. Once we did we remembered she wasn't going in the right direction to be taking the baby to you. So we started asking people if they'd seen her as we went towards the exit doors. Once we got outside we saw her heading towards a car. Emily took off running. When she got to the her, she stood between the car and the woman. She started talking to her asking her name and what the baby's name was. She asked to hold her and the woman tried to refuse, but Emily told her that she was looking for our baby sister who had been kidnapped and if she didn't let her check her she would call the police. The woman shoved the baby at her and took off running like the devils of hell were after her. I tried to catch the woman but lost her.

"What did she look like Emily?"

"Not very tall, she looked to be about 5'3. She had dark hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair wrapped in a bun. She was wearing a pair of Spongebob scrubs with turquoise tennis shoes."

"Was She Caucasian or Latino or ...?"

"She was definitely Caucasian."

"What could she want with Sophia, I wonder?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask her that. Though I do want to ask this,

does every day have to be filled with this much drama?"

Sharon snorted with laughter, "such is the life of a police captain."

"Or at least this one."

The phone buzzed. Sharon fished it out of her pocket and handed it to Andy. "Hello, oh hi Rusty, room 301. Okay we are on the way up as soon as we make a detour. To NICU yes, she's fine we got the baby back. How is Savannah? Still asleep, good, we'll be there in ten. The whole team is there? Well, let them know we are on their way."

Sharon in her best Darth Raydor voice asked for the head of the NICU unit. "I know you have a lot of babies to look after, but my daughter was almost kidnapped. How is it there are no safeguards against this?"

The Charge Nurse replied nervously, "we have cameras, but not enough staff to make sure somebody doesn't make off with the babies. Especially if we don't know said baby is in danger. Also the person was dressed in scrubs and had a hospital identification tag.

"Someone will be here to get the recordings from those cameras. We didn't know she was in danger either. For now on I will be keeping Sophia with me. I need her crib, bottles, formula, and some diapers. My partner will be going to get the rest from home. Until our other daughter is released from the hospital, we'll be here in room 301. Also, do you know where I can get the Mandela nursing system?"

"I will write it down for you."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind my asking, were you a good nurser? Or did you have trouble?"

"Yes, I was actually, I had no trouble with that. In fact it's one of the few things that went without a hitch, in my life back then. I produced more then enough milk for them up until they were one year old when I weaned them."

"Well, that is in your favor. Until the nursing system arrives practice, by giving her skin-to-skin contact with you while she is feeding with the bottle squirt a little on your own nipple and have her switch. You can use breast milk that has been donated, or formula with a syringe so the baby associates the taste with the suckling, just until the nursing system comes in the mail. You can choose to have it Fed-exed, I suppose. The skin-to-skin contact is very important to the bonding. I could see earlier that you knew what you were doing and felt confident about it. That goes a long way too. Good luck, also a combination of birth control pills and Domperidone help to stimulate lactation but since you were good at it once you may only need the stimulation over a period of time and the nursing system. Don't expect it to happen right away.

They rolled the crib and baby supplies to Savannah's room. They found her surrounded by the team, sitting up and playing with a Just Like Me Doll. There was a cake and balloons one of which said, it's a girl from earlier were on the table next to the bed. "Well, what's all this?"

"You know that sense of occasion we mentioned earlier? We never got to have our cake so we brought it over, and now we have an even bigger reason to celebrate!" Gushed Amy. "Ooh is this Sophia? Can I hold her?"

Before Sharon could answer. Savannah wrinkled her nose, "Ewww what's that smell? Did she do that? Good grief, I'm glad I gave her to you to take care of. That's awful!"

"Better be careful what you say Savannah or you will be changing diapers." Ricky joked.

Sharon shook her head, quickly and efficiently changed the baby's diaper and onesie. Then she disposed of the garbage and went to wash her hands. "Amy, you can hold her now, but I'll be feeding her soon. I'd offer to let you feed her but we are in the bonding stage and I don't want to confuse her. So you will have to wait for that, I'm sorry."

"Not a problem Captain, I can wait." She lifted her from the bassinet, "she is gorgeous and soo tiny. What does she weigh?"

"Five pounds and she is seventeen inches long. Savannah, Darling where did you get your new doll?"

"Aunt Patrice and Uncle Pro..ven..za and everybody else. They were afraid my Sharon Rose doll would break cuz it's bisque. So they gave me one I can carry around with me without breaking her, and she looks like me. See! Don't worry, I still love Sharon Rose, but she'll stay in my room. Where it's safe."

Sharon sat on the bed, "did you say thank you?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"I haven't thanked you for my doll, yet have I? Thank You Savannah so very, very much! I couldn't love her more even if I had given birth to her myself. That goes for you too, my sweet girl. She kissed her on the cheek.

Savannah's face clouded for a moment, as she tried to puzzle out what Sharon meant about the doll, then she realized she meant Sophia and her face cleared. "Oh, you're welcome! Glad you like her. I worked. Really, really hard to make her." Sharon looked at her with a funny expression on her face, like she wasn't sure whether to reprimand her for her cheekiness or hug her for it. "What? Too soon?"

"Now, you sound like Ricky!" Sharon snorted, and playfully smacked her lightly on the arm.

Savannah laughed, "May we have some cake? I am starving!" After they'd all had their fill of cake and the baby started mewling to be fed.

Sharon decided the best way to clear the room was to give everybody assignments. "Alright everyone, back to the murder room. Buzz stop by the NIC unit and get the camera feed please," she said as she jiggled Sophia and gave her a knuckle to suck on, while she gave orders. "Emily I need you to go with them and describe the woman who took Sophia to a sketch artist."

"Wait a minute, I can draw the person if she describes her to me. See look what I did with Uncle Pro..ven..za," Savannah showed them a perfect rendition of Louie Provenza doing a crossword puzzle."

"That is beautiful darling, but you are not a trained sketch artist and I need..." Savannah pouted; Sharon blew out a breath but stuck to her guns. "I need a trained sketch artist, you can try later okay and you can see how close the two sketches are. Right now you need to rest. Ricky, Rusty and Andy I need you to go home and get some stuff for me. We'll need a bag for each of us Savannah, Sophie and me. You also need to get me a breast pump from the pharmacy or Wal-Mart, and don't forget the car seat for Sophie. Lieutenant, have you interviewed Mullaney yet?"

"No Captain, we postponed, it, when Savannah fell and went into labor."

"Well, set up another meeting for tomorrow please. I want this case closed and a deal set up before I officially go on leave again. Okay everybody out. Thank you for the sweet surprise and for Savannah's gift. See you tomorrow."

Sharon dropped into the recliner next to Savannah's bed, and started unbuttoning her blouse. She took a blanket and a ready-made bottle from the bassinet, which she put between her leg and the chair to warm it.

Taking a wet paper towel she had gotten from the bathroom and wiped off her breast, and then guided Sophia to her nipple. She winced a couple of times and bit her top lip but she kept reminding herself the bonding was important and worth the discomfort it caused. She let the baby suckle, making sure there was skin to skin contact while she squeezed milk from the bottle around her nipple and into the baby's mouth for a few minutes. Finally continuing skin-to-skin contact, she switched to the bottle to finish the feeding, propping the bottle onto her breast. Sophia finished the bottle after burping twice and suckling from Sharon before and after.

As Sharon looked from Sophia she realized Savannah was watching. "Why are you doing that if it hurts so much?"

"Because I'm trying to create a bonding experience for us both."

"But if it hurts you, why do it?"

"The hurt goes away, at least you get used to the feeling. But the bonding, the connection is important to the relationship between mother and child. It helps me and it helps her."

"You didn't nurse me and we are bonded. Aren't we?"

Sharon smiled, "Oh yes, we bonded alright. Rusty and I are bonded in a different way then you and I. Different circumstances promote different kinds of bonding but each and every experience is important. Look you need to rest. Close your eyes."

"Could you lay with me for a little while?" She asked plaintively.

Andy came in then with three bags. She kissed him to thank him. "Honey would you hold Sophia for a little while?"

"Of course."

"Did you put a nightgown in here?"

"Sure I did. I brought your matching blue and white polka-dot nightgowns, your tan sweater, our pillows and those fleece blankets you two like. Also two changes of clothes and those fleece socks you got at CVS. Did I do good?"

"You did wonderfully. What would I possibly do without you?"

"I hope we never find out. I also brought some sweats for myself, two changes of clothing for me, and air mattress we can share if her bed becomes too uncomfortable. Ricky and Rusty are at home waiting for Emily. I think that covers everything."

"Mommy!" Savannah cried out as a nurse came in to check her vitals.

"Let's change our clothes okay? Could you help us get her nightgown on please?" Sharon asked as she pulled the curtains around the bed. The nurse nodded and unhooked Savannah from her IV, while Sharon helped Savannah into her nightgown. Then she hooked her back up. Something about the woman sent Sharon's alarm bells ringing. She was just about to put medication into Savannah's IV, when Sharon stopped her.

Sharon said in a very Darth Raydor voice, "I need to see your identification before you do that. Forgive me, but my youngest daughter was almost kidnapped today by someone dressed up like a nurse so I am not overly trusting right now. Also you haven't spoken a word to my daughter or me about what you are doing. So please show me your identification or I am calling security! As a matter of fact I am doing that anyway." Suddenly without warning the woman pushed Sharon as hard as she could. Not having a enough time to brace herself Sharon fell hitting the side of the bed with her forehead and slammed into the floor on her left side. Andy placed the baby in bed with Savannah and tried to help Sharon, but she screamed, "get _her_! I am all right. Gooooo!"

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Sharon got up from the floor with difficulty, "I'm fine baby. I'll be fine." Another Nurse came in and Sharon put her hand up to stop her from touching her. "Please, contact Patrice Perry for me and Lieutenant Louis Provenza." She realized her phone was broken and their numbers were in her phone. She had them memorized, but the way her head hurting she was having a hard time remembering them. Sharon looked at her phone, it laid broken on the floor. She let out a breath, and shook her head wincing as she did. It's a good thing she had a good insurance plan.

"Savannah, is your phone in your activity bag?"

"Yes."

"Call Uncle Louie or Provenza or whatever and Aunt Patrice please. Tell them I need them ASAP and also call Dr Beverly. Sharon was beginning to feel dizzy and she lowered herself into the chair. She had a cut on her forehead right below her hairline it was bleeding and it was making her feel lightheaded.

Her rib felt like it was bruised she also felt like she may have hurt her left arm. It hurt something fierce. She kept biting her lip to keep from crying out loud and scaring the children.

Andy came back, "I caught her! Just as she was about to jump from the roof, Tao and Julio have her and are taking her to booking. Sharon honey, are you listening Sharon?"

"Yes, I'm listening, please not so loud! You'll wake the baby."

Patrice came in just then. Followed by Ricky Rusty and Emily. "Did you hit your head Sharon?"

"Yeah, I think on the way to the floor she hit it on the bottom of the bed."

Patrice could see by the way Sharon moved she was in a great deal of pain and not just from her head. "What else hurts, Honey?"

"My whole left side feels like it's on fire but it's just bruised. I'll be fine."

"Pardon me, if I don't take your word for it. Beverly is finishing up with her last surgery, she'll be up in a little while. Meanwhile, I'm taking you somewhere I can fix you up and then to X-Ray."

"Andy, come with us. Louie, Ricky, Rusty and Emily guard the children. Don't let any nurses or doctors come in that don't identify themselves right off the bat." Patrice walked Sharon to a gurney and Andy gently put her on it. She grabbed his hand and held on tight. There were tears in her eyes. "What is going on Andy? Two incidents in a matter of three hours! My babies! I don't want to leave them, but I...I couldn't protect them even if I stayed."

"I called Lieutenant Cooper and he's bringing some guys from his SIS squad and they will protect them. They'll be fine."

Patrice put a needle that Sharon didn't see coming in her forehead, to numb it and then started sewing it closed. It was a small gash that only needed 5 stitches. "This is why I hate hospitals, nurses and doctors you know that right. Present company excluded of course."


	13. When One Door Closes, Another Door Opens

_TRIGGER WARNING: Very detailed description of a miscarriage._

 **Not Just another Jane Doe**

 **Chapter 13: When One Door Closes, Another Door Opens.**

* * *

When Andy and Sharon came back an hour and a half later, Sharon had a brace on her left hand, stitches in her forehead, a band-aid on her knee and was moving slowly and carefully. A bruise had already started forming around her eye. Emily was trying to feed the baby, but wasn't having any success. Andy helped Sharon into the recliner, and then he took the baby from Emily. Instead of handing baby to Sharon he put the nipple of the bottle in Sophia's mouth in a matter of fact way and the baby started to eat with no problem.

"Show off," muttered Emily.

Sharon gave her now oldest daughter the Darth Raydor glare. "Emily, he's her father for all intents and purposes. Plus he's very good with babies."

"Hmmm," Emily hummed.

Sophia started to mewl even in Andy's arms, and he discovered why. "She's wet, that's probably why she was fussing." He made quick work of changing Sophia who was not just wet, but had a bowel movement, too.

"Would you like to try again?"

"No, thanks I'm good. Mom, you look wrecked. How do you feel?"

"Right now, a little worse for wear," her eyes closed.

"Why, don't you let Ricky help you lay down with Savannah?"

"No, thank you. I hurt too much to lay in that bed, but you can help me get out of these clothes so I can sleep on the air mattress with Andy. Are the people from SIS around? I need a briefing before I sleep."

"Here I am Captain," said Chuck, head of SIS and Amy's boyfriend. "Ooh pardon me, but you do look wrecked! That looks painful."

"It is," she said sardonically, "but I will live. I'd appreciate it if someone could be here to make sure no more kidnapping or homicidal nurses show up to hurt my children. We'd leave and go home, but Savannah needs to be here at least a couple of days."

"I've got a suggestion," said Patrice.

"Okay, let's have it," said Chuck.

"You could go home and I could go with you to nurse Savannah and help with your injuries and with the baby."

"But when are you going to sleep? It's almost 11:00 at night and you've been with us almost all day."

"Don't worry about me, I've been an emergency room nurse for forty years, I'm used to gettin' by on little sleep. Let me gather some things and I'll let Beverly know what's going on."

"It would be easier to protect you at your own house," Chuck said.

"Yes, but isn't it going to be, problematic getting everybody home at this hour of the night?"

"Probably less under the cover of darkness than in the daytime."

"Well, if you think it's best. I, for one, would rather be in my own home and I know Savannah would too."

With help from everybody, they got home by 1:30am. The administrator of the hospital came and apologized personally. He even wrote paid in full on their bill with the understanding they wouldn't be sued for negligence.

Beverly made an appearance before they left. "I am going to let you take Sophia home because other than being small, she is healthy and is having no problems with her breathing or anything else associated with preemies. I think that she is not as much of a preemie as we thought. Her low birth weight might just be because of the fact that her biological parent is a child herself and the other biological parent was on small side as well."

When they got home, Savannah was put to bed and made comfortable by Patrice. Andy helped Sharon get ready for bed. Then, Sharon sat in the chaise lounge in her room and worked with the baby to get her to nurse. Half way through Sharon realized she was too tired and she hurt too much to fool around and she finished off with the bottle. Andy put the baby in a bassinet attached to the side of the bed so Sharon had easy access. Plus he put two already made-up bottles in a little cooler and a bottle warmer on the bedside table. Diapers, wipes and the diaper genie were all within easy reach. These accommodations would have been welcomed thirty or even twenty-seven years ago, they were essential now. "Where were you when I was nursing my first two?"

"Not that I wish to remind you, but I was probably right next to Jack at the bar."

"Yeah, but you have been trying to make it up to your kids for years, it's a lot more than Jack ever did."

Andy lifted Sharon from the chaise lounge and put her on her right side of the bed. "I could have walked by myself," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to carry you."

"You know you can't do that at work, right?"

"We are not at work and you are injured. Besides, I love carrying you."

"Andy, what's going on in our lives? I mean why is somebody trying to take Sophia? Why would somebody try to hurt Savannah?"

"Louie said Savannah told him that Mullaney gave her some money apparently after she got pregnant. He said she told him she didn't understand he was going to sell the baby. She thought the money was a prize for being the youngest girl in town to get to get pregnant. That's the way he made it seem and she was young enough and naive enough to believe him. She was worried that since she had spent the money trying to get here and couldn't pay him back that he would try to get the baby. That's what she was upset about and what caused the whole series of unfortunate events. Although Sophia is a miracle, not an unfortunate event."

"I wonder how much he gave her."

"I don't think it was much, perhaps $200.00 that would have been a lot of money to her. I gave Julio permission to go through her room and see if he could find any money, he didn't."

"Of course, he didn't her purse was stolen, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. She said that when we asked her if she'd had anything to eat or if she had a place to stay."

"My guess about Savannah is that Savannah becoming sick or crashing or whatever this mystery woman was going to do to her would have distracted us so that she could get the baby."

"That's diabolical! Hurting one child to get to another and his plans could have been to kill her, too. She was no longer useful to him, and she was a witness. It sounds like Stroh the not leaving witness's part but it can't be. Molesting little girls and making them pregnant is not his MO..." She yawns. "No use speculating, we'll find out soon enough."

The next morning the Raydor/Flynn household didn't get up 'til 9:30am. Sophia woke up once at 4am to be fed and again at 7:00 to be fed and changed and then slept until 9:30. Andy came out of the bedroom, holding Sophia like a football and talking to her. "Let's go wake up Emily, Rusty, and Ricky so they can help us get Mommy ready for the day. Rusty needs to go for a grocery run."

"Been there done that."

"You're up early."

"Bo needed to go out. Actually we had lots of stuff in the fridge, just not breakfast stuff. So I went and got the stuff for pancakes, bacon, milk, eggs, and bread. I borrowed one of the SIS guys watching the house to go with me."

"Thanks, Rusty. Is Emily up? I need her to either help Sharon in the shower or take care of this little munchkin while I do it."

"She is still asleep. Want me to take her?"

"Weren't you going to make breakfast?"

"Well, yeah, but she can sit in this bouncy chair thing and watch me."

"Where did that come from?"

"The baby shower that Gavin and Andrea were going to give them was last night. Gavin had it at his house and when Mom and Savannah didn't show up, Gavin and Andrea acted as them by proxy. Then he brought everything over here after you left."

"Well, that was nice but why didn't he just wait 'til they were available?"

"I asked him that, he said and I quote, 'It was the only time I will ever get a chance to be anybody's Baby Mama.' He couldn't pass it up and he wanted us to have the stuff since Princess Sophie was here, and we would need it. That guy is funny, weird, but funny!"

"Yes, Gavin is...Gavin, nobody else is quite like him. He's got a big heart though, he adores your mother and she adores him. So I guess I like him, too. Okay Sophie's bottles are in the fridge and her diapers are on the changing table in the hallway next to our room. We'll be out in awhile."

"Okay, don't worry. If I have a problem, Patrice is in with Savannah. Right?"

"Yeah but don't disturb her. She probably didn't get much sleep last night. I heard Savannah wake up a couple times. So just knock on our door. Oh yeah, if you happen to have to change her, be careful of her belly button."

Andy went into his and Sharon's bedroom; she was in the little alcove that divided the toilet area from the rest of the bathroom. The door was closed so he went to the other part of the bathroom to start the Jacuzzi. When he stood up he saw Sharon leaning against the vanity for support. Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. "Sharon? Are you crying because you are in pain?" He put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I had no..no.. idea I.. Don't be mad please."

"What are you sorry about honey? Why would I be mad? You've been hurt and scared for your children."

"That's not the reason I'm crying." She swallowed and tried to stem the flow of tears.

"Then why?" As they talked he helped her get her gown off and took off the brace.

"I think I may have lost our baby," she said quietly. So quietly Andy almost didn't hear her.

"What? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I had really bad cramps and I went to the bathroom, there was a blood clot with some liquid blood. I probably wouldn't have realized it except that I had a miscarriage like this before Emily and two after Ricky, but it's been so long ago. I thought I was having a rough period. Lately they've been erratic coming every couple of months instead of every month and when it finally does come it's heavy and I have bad cramps, but when I saw the blood clot, I knew. Now I know why trying to nurse Sophia was so painful, and why I have been so emotional, but I guess I should be grateful. It will make it more possible to actually nurse her."

"How far along, were you, do you think?"

"Probably a little over two months. I thought I was going through menopause. Are you mad?"

"I'm sad, not mad. Why would I be mad?"

"Jack was. He always blamed me for getting pregnant in the first place."

Andy wanted so badly to pummel that jerk within an inch of his life. The only thing that kept him from doing that was he didn't want Sharon to be disappointed in him for not controlling his temper. "You didn't get pregnant by yourself, Sharon. I'm not Jack, Sweetheart. I wish there was a way that you could not expect me to treat you like Jack treated you. I know it's a knee jerk reaction; you really don't have anyone but Jack to compare me too. I will try my best not to treat you like Jack treated you. If I ever start to, I give you my permission to call me on it or better yet slap me upside the head!"

"Neither of us realized we could get pregnant at our age, Sharon. That's why there was never really a question about whether we would raise Savannah and Sophia together. I'm just sorry that after all that you've been through, you had to go through this too, alone and afraid I would be angry with you."

"What is it they say these days? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger?"

"Well, no wonder I think of you as My Wonder Woman."

She snort laughed, but then more tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her face.

"Are you sure it was a miscarriage?"

"Pretty sure, I've had three."

"That is awful." She nodded, sadly "I'll go get my phone and call Beverly to see if we can't get an appointment."

"Not now, just hold me in the Jacuzzi...please."

An hour later they came out of the bedroom, to hear Sophia starting to cry to be fed, Sharon felt her milk coming in. She was surprised; she thought it would take longer. She picked up a blanket and dropped it on the chaise lounge. She started to take Sophia from Rusty, "Thank you Rusty for taking good care of her for us."

"Mom, sit down on the chaise lounge. I'll give her to you." He indicated her bruised wrist. In her eagerness to try again to nurse Sophia she had forgotten her injuries. Rusty carefully placed the baby on the pillow on Sharon's weak side. So Sharon could use her right hand. Andy picked up the blanket and put it over her shoulder and helped her get situated with the baby. Then, she guided her nipple into the baby's mouth and she started to suckle. This time, Sharon saw a little white around the baby's lips and she rejoiced! She knew that this first stuff was colostrum, but the milk would be coming in soon, she could feel it. Sophia seemed happy; she wasn't fussy or frustrated like she was last night. One door closes, another door opens, she thought. She'd been about to give up on the idea of nursing Sophie, feeling like she was too old, now everything seemed better in that department.

She was still sad about losing her own baby. She and Andy had cried together in the Jacuzzi tub. Grieving for their loss together, which had helped so much! Her previous miscarriages had been grieved by only her. Jack had been angry that she had gotten pregnant in the first place. He seemed to forget that she hadn't gotten pregnant by herself, like Andy said. Or that she had warned him that it wasn't a good time to get together, because she could get pregnant. But he'd been too blinded by drink and lust, to hear her.

The first miscarriage had been the hardest for her. There had been no Andy to hold her and cuddle her to grieve with her. Only Jack and his recriminations, then Emily had come, and then Ricky. The second and third miscarriages after Ricky were hard, but she had not had a great deal of time to dwell. They were early miscarriages that she had only known about because by then she was in tune with her body and because of the circumstances. Her two live children needed her to be mother, father and the breadwinner. Twenty-seven years later it still rung true, having live children that needed you helps the grieving process. So did having someone to love you, who understands, who will grieve with you and that doesn't blame you. She had that now, in her children, all five of them and Andy.

Having Sophia to care for and nurse was a blessing. That, and the fact that she hadn't even known she was pregnant till she lost it, helped her to be sad but not devastated. Most likely her age and too many chromosomes had some hand in it. Not to mention her recent illness, the medicines she'd been on and the high fevers and the stress from worrying about Savannah yesterday had all been a factor. The fall had been the last straw but as a result of the lost pregnancy she could nurse the baby she had, even though she hadn't given birth to her. At least, that was a good outcome.


	14. The Interview

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 14: The Interview**_

 _Disclaimer: These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs except for the non-Major Crimes characters._

 _I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

"Hello Mr. Mullaney, Mr. Jacobs, My name is Lieutenant Provenza. This is Detective Amy Sykes and Lieutenant Michael Tao. Have you been Mirandized?"

"Yes."

"Good, we are here to interview you about the death of Ana-Marie Garcia-Davis and..."

"I know you. You were at that woman's house, the one that shot off my nuts! She ruined me and I'm gonna make her pay!"

"I'd say, you were ruined a while before that, when your wife gave you syphilis. According to Savannah, your wife liked to party with the ranch hands and anybody else she could find. Or when you molested an 11 year old girl and kept molesting her until you ended up getting her pregnant on purpose, and gave her syphilis."

"By the way our Captain is a crack shot, she could have killed you if she wanted to. I've seen her shoot a guy right between the eyes with a beanbag gun, from a hundred feet away and they are heavy and hard to shoot. You are lucky your nuts are the only things you lost," said Tao.

Mullaney looked down at his hands, "I wish she had killed me," he said half under his breath. "I didn't know I had it, the syphilis," he said in a low voice.

"When did you find out?"

"Three or four months ago, maybe."

"And it didn't occur to you to have her tested and treated?"

"Not my kid, not my dime," Mullaney said flatly.

In the electronics room, Julio who was sitting in the chair next to Buzz growled low in his throat and Buzz said to him, "you need to dial it back a bit, Pal."

"He's such a scumbag!"

"I know, but you owe it to Captain Raydor to hold your temper. She went to the mat for you. Look, I know what's behind the anger, I'm angry too, and so is everybody else. He's the lowest of the low, and not worth losing your career over or breaking the Captain's heart. She cares about you, Julio. We all do; don't let her down."

Julio looked down at his hands and back up at Buzz. "Thanks, Buzz. You are a good friend."

Buzz nodded. "You'd do the same for me."

Back in the interview room, Mullaney asked "Hey, did Savannah have the kid? Was it a boy or girl?"

"That is none of your business, Mr. Mullaney," Provenza said in a voice that had a rather sharp edge to it. "Did Renee come with you across country? Or did you come separate?"

"She followed me. Renee and her boyfriend Scott."

"How long have you been aware she had a boyfriend?"

"Renee and me, we have an open relationship. Did Savannah have the kid or not?"

"You already know the answer about the baby, 'cause you sent your wife to steal the baby from the NICU."

"She did that on her own. I didn't tell her to. Did she get the kid?"

"Her first attempt was unsuccessful," said Amy, "but then she disguised herself again and tried to hurt Savannah to get to the baby. She also assaulted an LAPD officer in the process. She was caught and we have her on a psychiatric hold, for evaluation. What I want to know is how she found out about the baby being born so quickly?"

"Scott put a tracking device inside Savannah's arm and I put a bug or something in her shoe. Savannah was a sound sleeper, you could do anything you wanted to her and she wouldn't know it. Scott is very techy! He loves spy movies and stuff."

"Is that how you were able to find where the Captain lived? Renee's techy friend?"

"Yeah, Scott and her followed me. We met up at Motel 6 and he helped me find Savannah. Then, he helped find a way into that gated community they live in."

"If you were tracking her, how come you didn't pick her up before she got to California?" asked Tao.

"The tracking device, had glitches the signal kept going out and coming back in."

"Motel 6?" Asked Provenza. "I thought you lived on some big estate in... " the old lieutenant looked his notes, "...St. Micheals, Maryland?"

"The family estate is run down family money, what's left of it is set aside for Richard and his family. Renee had her money, but is going through it pretty fast and she doesn't share much."

"What we need to know now, is how all this started? How old was Savannah when you...you, started on her? Why get her pregnant? Even as depraved as you are, you should know she was too young. What about her sister, Alicia, did you try getting her pregnant?"

The lawyer, Mr. Jacobs shifted in his seat, and cleared his throat, he was becoming less and less sure of this client. "You said something about him murdering someone?"

"Yeah, he ran over the girls' mother with his car, on purpose, but apparently she did not die because she ended up on the streets of Los Angeles dead but only recently. Not dead from the initial run over, in Las Vegas."

"It wasn't on purpose. It was an accident she walked in front my car and I couldn't stop."

"Yeah, right."

"Did you keep going or did you stop and dump her in your trunk?"

"I kept going. The police were on their way. I wasn't gonna stick around!"

"That is vehicular battery and leaving the scene of an accident, so far and God only knows what else, since she obviously didn't die at that point. Then, there is the child molestation, and battery of a minor,"

Andrea interjected, in the electronics room.

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Tao.

"No, I don't. Renee said something about running into her in Los Angeles, probably literally, but I don't know for sure. The bitch deserved it anyway. She took our baby away! I promised my wife I'd get her a baby! Geez, I'd promise her anything to get her to shut up! Good grief, that woman could whine! Anyway that bitch took the kid. Renee, my wife went crazy after that. She probably did kill her. She said that baby was her only chance to be a mother and that Mexican bitch ruined it."

"She is a real mommy dearest wanna be, your wife!" Said Lieutenant Provenza sarcastically.

"That bitch didn't have a right to steal our kid."

"Yeah well, the baby was inside HER little girl that you MOLESTED and made pregnant! It's actually too bad she didn't catch on sooner. It would have saved a lot of heart ache," Amy said angrily then sat back, holding her arms across her chest. _It was definitely the Captain she was channeling today_ thought Provenza.

"Well, Renee kept her very busy and tired. She didn't have much time to watch out for the girls," he smirked. Tao wanted very much to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Look it's my kid that the bitch took. The only one I'll ever have. I want to know? Was it a girl or a boy?"

"Which one did you want?"

"I wanted a girl. I like...little girls," he said smiling.

"Ye gods," said Provenza he couldn't wait till he was finished with this interview. He felt like he needed a shower and a drink, maybe a couple of them.

"So, you weren't planning to sell the baby? You were using Savannah as a surrogate?" asked Lieutenant Tao. "Did you give her money, if so how much? Did you tell her it was because she was the youngest kid in the state to get pregnant?"

"What my client has been telling to tell you is hypothetical unless we get a reasonable deal."

Andrea Hobbs came in the room. "I need to hear what Mr. Mullaney has to say before we make a deal."

"Yeah, I was using her as a surrogate, if it worked for my wife and I. We'd set up another opportunity for Savannah to have another baby and then we'd sell it to the highest bidder. Babies are big business. Lot of people can't have them their selves and they'll do anything to get one."

"How were you going to do that after your wife gave you syphilis? You were sterile," asked Andrea.

"I had some buddies that thought Savannah was beautiful and wanted some time with her. Probably woulda used them."

"You would pimp her out, to get her pregnant?"

"Actually Renee already did, but not to get her pregnant she was already pregnant, she did it cause "Scott, wanted to try her out." This was right before Savannah and her mother left. Renee didn't tell me about it until I got home from a cigarette run over at the 7-11. Turns out the guy tried her back door, and she didn't like that. Her mother caught him and hit him over the head with a lamp."

"So it wasn't you that got hit over the head?"

"No, it was Scott Marshand, my wife's boyfriend. We look kind of alike.

"Did you give her money?"

"Yeah, I gave her around $150.00! That was a lot of money to her. I did tell her some lame story about the youngest girl in the state of Maryland to get pregnant was 13. Why not have our own bet, that she could beat that and be even younger when she got pregnant? Just to make her think it was her idea. She was dumb enough to swallow it hook, line, and sinker."

Amy snorted in disgust, "She was a baby herself. You used her naivety and herself image against her. How were you going to get the baby away from her?"

"Knock her out, with chloroform tell her the baby was born dead. My wife had started wearing maternity clothes so Savannah and everybody else would think she was pregnant too."

"Whose idea was this originally? Yours or your wife's?"

"Renee's. She wanted a kid real bad, don't know why exactly, she didn't seem to really like kids but I think it may have been 'cause she couldn't have one herself. She was spoiled. She didn't like being told she couldn't have something. We thought about adopting, but the social worker that did the home study said that she didn't think it would be a good fit, or something like that. In any case, she didn't like us."

"I wonder why," said Tao sarcastically.

"Why Savannah?" asked Amy.

"Well, part of it was because Savannah was her brother's child. She was blood. But she seemed to hate the kid, both girls actually."

"Why? Why did she hate them?"

"Because they were her brother's kids. Her brother was the golden boy. He could do no wrong. Even after he left, that's all she heard, Richard this, Richard that. When Richard comes home and takes over this ranch, Blah Blah Blah. Renee's mother got hers in the end though."

"How did she die?"

"Food poisoning."

"With or without help?"

Mullaney shrugged his shoulders, "Knowing Renee, probably with help."

"So you suspected your wife killed her mother, and you did nothing about it? The authorities in the town didn't figure it out?"

"The authorities, as you call them, in that town wouldn't be able to find their asses if they weren't attached," Mullaney said with derision. "As for me, I was glad the old bitch was gone. She didn't like me and I didn't like her. She thought I wasn't good enough to be part of the family."

"So, how did you two meet? You said at the Captain's house, you were grew up in the Louisiana Bayou but you don't sound Cajun."

"My family was from Michigan originally. When I was ten my Mama, who was born and raised in Louisiana, aunt died and left her a place to her. My daddy had lost his job, so we moved there. Turned out it was a pig farm, kind of a pig in a poke. Anyway, Renee went to Louisiana State University. She was in a sorority and the girls went to a Cajun festival. We met there at the cotton candy booth. I liked the way she looked. She liked the way I talked and the way I looked with no shirt on. I think she knew back then that her Mama wouldn't like me."

"So, she was in college, probably around eighteen, wasn't she a little old for you given your taste for little girls?"

"Yeah, but she was a trust fund baby, that made up for it plus we had the same ideas about stuff."

Amy was becoming more and more disgusted but they had to get all the salient facts about the case so she decided to go back to the murder of Ana Marie. "Did you or your wife write the note 'Savannah, I'm coming for you?'"

"That would be my wife, she has a mean streak a mile wide. For instance, she knew I was banging the kid and she didn't care. She liked to watch even. She didn't think I knew she was there, but I did. It kinda turned me on," He smiled a sick smile remembering.

"If she wrote the note, how come you were the one who showed up at the Captain's house?

"Coincidence. Ever heard of it?"

"Who, burned Alicia with cigarettes?"

"Who is Alicia, I thought we were talking about Savannah and the mother?" the attorney said.

"Counselor, there are a lot of victims associated with this...with your client. There is Savannah, her mother, Ana-Marie Garcia-Davis her sister, Alicia, the baby and the grandmother and the list goes on. It's what happens when you represent child molesters and the likes."

"So, did you burn Alicia with the cigarettes?"

"I really wanted Savannah. She's beautiful you know, but the sister said she was too young and offered herself to me. I figured I'd go along for a while, but Alicia wasn't as easy to..."

"Manipulate?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't try some of the things I wanted to try."

"Like getting her pregnant?"

"Yeah, among other things. Like, I liked to watch Scott with her, she didn't like Scott and she wouldn't cooperate. She got burned if she didn't do what I wanted. I warned her; she didn't listen. She was the one that wanted to switch out with Savannah. She got what was coming to her."

"And that Mr. Mullaney is why we are offering you a thirty year prison sentence, no possibility of parole in administrative segregation. Or fifteen years in general population, you would have to sign a waiver, if you choose general population. So which will it be? Or you can take your chances in court. Juries hate pedophiles like you that are unrepentant and so do inmates in general population, you wouldn't last a day. FYI. Now write down everything you've told us," Andrea said as she pushed the yellow legal pad and a pen toward him.

"What is going to happen to Savannah and my kid?"

"They are being raised by their adoptive parents."

"Adopted! Oh no! I'm not signing off on that! Hmmm, that bitch who shot my nuts off, ain't gettin' my kid!"

"You don't have to sign off your parental rights. You are a confessed child molester who will be in prison until that child is way beyond adulthood. Your parental rights are being revoked as we speak."

"I won't sign any deal unless my kid is taken away from that bitch who shot my nuts off."

"You don't get to choose who raises the child, DCFS does. You are only her sperm donor. The people, who have her, are her parents and DCFS approves of them. Keep in mind if you don't take the deal, you'll be at the mercy of the courts. Juries and judges hate child molesters! You could end up with the maximum sentence and you won't have a choice between general population and administrative segregation. You'll go straight to general, and as I told you before, you won't last a day in G.P. Not to mention our courts are backed up, you won't get a trial for two or more years. Which means, you'll be in County until then since you are a menace to little girls everywhere. The prisoners in County hate child molesters, too."

The lawyer murmured to Mullaney, "Take the deal."

Mullaney nodded, "Okay. I'll take the deal but what about my wife? What happens to her?"

"Depends on the psych evaluation. Once we get the results of that we'll know how to proceed."


	15. I'm Not Dead!

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 15: I am not dead!**_

* * *

Louie Provenza let himself into the Raydor-Flynn House with his own key. He had been surprised, and touched when Andy and Sharon had given one to him and one to Patrice.

"You two are family," they had said simply and there had been no more discussion.

When he opened the door he ran into Patrice in the mudroom quite literally, as she was getting ice out of their extra freezer. "Oh sorry Patrice, didn't know you were there," he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Missed you! They both said."

"Ye Gods, now we're both doing it!" Patrice chuckled.

"Who's the ice for?"

"Sharon, she's in such terrible pain, but she's nursing Sophie and finally successful at it, so she refuses to take pain medication."

"She's what? The child..."

"Shhhhh!"

"The child isn't her biological child, how is she nursing her?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Louie, I can't discuss it with you. If you ask her, she'll tell you but Louie, be kind. She's still...fragile."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, they just finished watching a movie. Frozen, I believe. Savannah's fallen asleep. She'll sleep through anything."

Louie walked into the living room; he saw Sharon with her head on Andy's shoulder and Andy had his arm protectively around her. They were both looking down at Sophie, who was lying across their laps, looking up at them and kicking her legs. "Hey," he said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Hey Lieutenant, glad to see you," said Sharon as she smiled slightly.

The bruises on her face were not as vivid as they had been, due to foundation make up. Though he could see that they were still quite painful.

"Evening Sharon, Flynn. When are you two going to make this official?" He said gesturing between them.

"Funny, you should ask, we were just talking about that," said Andy.

"Yes, we were thinking September or possibly October. It will give us time to plan but then Andrea called, and told us what Mullaney said. So we are going to do a civil ceremony this weekend, just to cement our position as desirable parents. Then in September we'll have a bigger Shindig. Both will happen here at the house." Andy said.

"Judge Richwood has agreed to marry us here because of the circumstances." Sharon added, "It'll be quick, just the basic marriage ceremony. September's will be more...festive."

"With more...sense of occasion?" Asked Louie with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're catching on Lieutenant."

While they were talking Patrice placed cold packs on Sharon's wrist, knee, and handed her one to put on her forehead. Her reaction to them was a mixture of relief and shudders from the cold. This reminded Louie of what he and Patrice had talked about in the mudroom. "Patrice has been telling me that. You are nursing little Sophia here. Tell me, since she's not your biological child, how is it possible? Given your..."

"Don't go there Louie..." Andy growled.

Sharon patted his hand, "it's a fair question Andy, and Patrice knows so... Lieutenant, I had a miscarriage today. Due to my age, we didn't know I was capable of conceiving. I didn't know until I lost it that I was pregnant. Being able to nurse Sophie came out of that loss," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "For that miracle I am truly grateful." She wiped at her eyes trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop coming. Andy rubbed her back, soothingly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Flynn, Captain...um...Sharon and I'm glad something good came out of it. I just still don't understand, how?"

Patrice came to the rescue.

"Louie, when a woman has a miscarriage, the body doesn't know there isn't a viable baby to nurse. So the pituitary gland produces the milk for the baby anyway. For most women, the milk dries up because it's not being used. Sharon has an infant to nurse, so the milk is being used and her body will continue to produce it."

Louie nodded understanding, and then in true Provenza fashion he changed the subject away from the rather uncomfortable subject of nursing babies in relation to his Captain. In a mock curmudgeonly attitude he said, "So tell me, am I invited to these weddings?"

Sharon snort laughed, "of course, Lieutenant we wouldn't get married without you and Patrice. You're family. By the way, thank you so much for bringing Patrice into our lives. She has been a godsend. I don't know what we'd have done without her. Um...would you stand up for us in the first ceremony, the two of you? It will be just the children, the team and us. We'd like you to be in the second wedding too, but there will be others as well. Gavin, Andrea, Emily, Savannah, Ricky and Rusty. Then there will be Nicole, Dean, the boys, Sam, Ian, little Ellianna and Andy's son Drew will be there with his girlfriend, hmm, what's her name? Star? My parents will be here as well, and my sister, Judy. It'll be quite the affair."

"Star?"

"Her name was Stella, and she hated it, when she studied Spanish she found out it meant Star so she changed it," Andy said sheepishly.

"She's a nice girl, a little artsy and flaky, but beautiful. Her hair is long and red, she has freckles, and her eyes are green like Sharon's."

"You and your son Drew, have a type. Although I thought yours was more the blonde, busty and dumb type."

"Lieutenant, are you casting aspersions at the size of my bust? Or my intelligence," Sharon teased.

"Captain...Sharon, you are neither blonde nor are you dumb. No, I am casting asp..asp ...I'm insulting his former taste in women, and saying I approve of his current choice. Which I never thought I'd hear myself say," he said half under his breath.

"So, you're starting to like the Wicked Witch, hmmmm?"

"Yes Captain, I've liked her for quite a while and," he clasped hands with Patrice who nodded her assent, "Patrice and I would love to stand up for you. Especially if you would stand up for us, afterwards at the Courthouse, when you're able."

"You and Patrice wish to get married too? That's wonderful! Of course we will. Right, Andy?"

Andy resembled a fish, his mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out."

"Yeah sure," he said finally, clearing his throat. "Why not make it a double wedding?" He looked at Sharon for approval she smiled and nodded.

"No, that's not necessary," said Patrice. "I wouldn't want to horn in on your day."

"Don't be silly. We are family, and I would love to share our day with you and Louie. Unless you would rather not?"

"Well, if you are sure, that would be nice, thank you. Is that okay with you Louie?"

He shrugged, "okay with me. Okay with you Flynn? You looked kinda shocked, there for a minute."

"It's okay with me, after all I was the one who suggested it, if you will remember. I was shocked she said yes, given your track record. She's a good woman. Louie, treat her well! Not like you treated your ex-wives." He did not say, all four of them.

"Yeah, well see that you do the same. She's not nearly as wicked as I thought she was at first. I've come to respect and admire her, and yes..like her."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I've come to respect and admire you too...and like you. Which is a surprise to me as well?" She said dryly.

The day of the civil wedding there were thunderstorms, Andy and Provenza stood at the french doors cursing the rain.

Emily was in Sharon's bedroom, helping to do hair for Sharon, herself and Savannah. Patrice was doing make-up for Sharon, Emily and herself. Sharon was in a terry cloth robe, feeding Sophie while Emily curled her hair with a curling iron. Patrice came over to take Sophie just as she was finished nursing. "I'll take her to her daddy so he can dress her, maybe then ProFlynza will stop cursing at the rain," she laughed.

"I've told Andy, rain on a wedding day is good luck!" Sharon laughed, "thank you Patrice for doing that, you're a bride too, you shouldn't have to help me."

"Honey, I don't have a baby to take care of and I am not still recovering from injuries. You do have a baby, and you are still recovering, plus you still need to get dressed. Besides I'm so nervous if I don't do something with myself, I'm sure I'll just fall apart."

"So, you need to get dressed too. Although that Mumu is fetching," Sharon teased. "Don't you get dressed until you hand the baby over to either Andy or Nicole or Rusty. Oh and tell them to make sure they protect their clothing, she's spits up now and again especially if she's handled a lot. Tell them to put her in the purple and lavender tulle dress I put on the changing table this morning. They need to put the headband on her and the little sandals too. Thanks, Patrice."

"You are welcome," she said as she left the room.

Savannah watched as Sharon attempted to put her bra on with her sprained wrist, "can I help you Mommy?"

"Yes Darling, I could use your help, thank you." Savannah had been feeling displaced, by the baby. So Sharon was trying hard to let her help whenever possible. "Can you get me the lavender colored satin slip and the lavender colored nylons out of my top drawer?" Savannah nodded, happy to be useful.

Savannah helped her into her slip, but looked at the thigh-highs with consternation. "How do these stay up?"

"With a garter belt, Sweetheart. Listen would you do me a big favor? Would you draw a picture of the guests, for me? When this is all over, we'll have it framed. I loved your picture of Uncle Provenza. When the Judge comes, let me know."

"Okay." Savannah went to her room to get her drawing supplies, then sat on one of the chaise lounges in the living room and started drawing. She was wearing a purple dress the color of wine grapes with white silk overlay. Her beautiful chestnut hair was curled into sausage curls and she had on pale pink lipstick. Sharon would be wearing a lavender tea length cocktail dress and Emily would be wearing the same color purple as Savannah was. Andy was wearing a lavender shirt, purple tie and purple suspenders with a charcoal colored suit. Trying to help Savannah feel part of the proceedings, they had asked her what color scheme she thought they should have. Of course, she said purple. It was what they wanted anyway. Of course, the only one that fussed about wearing purple was Provenza but Patrice had shut him up with a glare.

This impromptu, civil ceremony was turning into quite the do, Sharon thought. More involved than she imagined it would be. She was already exhausted, and it hadn't started yet. Listening to the rain as it fell on the roof, the thunder as it crackled in the distance she watched as the lightening streaked through the sky and her eyes became heavy.

Sharon lay back as her eyes closed. She would just take a 10-minute nap she thought, while she waited for Patrice to come back to help her put on her stockings and dress. She hadn't wanted Savannah's help with her stockings; they had to be put on very carefully because they were silk and easy to run. She hated needing help, but it was nice to have family and friends that didn't mind helping.

 _The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was naked and laying on a cold metal table. A sheet covered her, Doctor Morales was dressed for a wedding instead of an autopsy, yet he was picking up a scalpel and getting ready to cut her with it. "Noooooooo, please! I'm not dead! Please don't cut me, I'm not dead!"_

 _"I'm afraid you are Captain, Phillip Stroh snuck in your bedroom during a power outage brought on by a thunderstorm. He killed you while you were napping before your civil wedding. I'm so sorry!"_

 _Sharon sobbed, "Did he kill Rusty too?"_

 _"No! They caught him before that."_

 _"But I'm talking to you that must mean I'm not really dead! Look when you do autopsies you wear a gown, a hair protector and gloves! You're wearing a tuxedo! Wait a minute, a tuxedo? This has to be a dream I told you my civil wedding would be dressy casual not formal. If I wake up everything will be fine!"_

 _"Or you'll be facing Phillip Stroh for real. If you do, roll to the right away from the blade. The first knife wound is on your left side."_

Sharon opened her eyes and she was indeed facing Phillip Stroh. She screamed! Remembering what Dr Morales said, when she saw the knife blade she rolled to her right, and off the chaise lounge. He came after her, she screamed again and grabbed her service revolver out of her nightstand, pointing it at him as she released the safety. Suddenly out of nowhere came a bundle of fur! It was Bo; he chomped down on Phillips Stroh's arm at the same time Andy came in with a gun pointed at Stroh's head.

"Drop the knife, Stroh!" But he didn't. Stroh took another step toward Sharon while at the same time trying to pry the dog off his arm.

"Down, Bo!" Sharon commanded. Bo let go and dropped. As Stroh took another step towards Sharon, Andy and Sharon shot him in the head at the same time! Twice! He dropped to the floor. Phillip Stroh was finally dead!


	16. Double Wedding

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Double Wedding**_

 _Disclaimer: These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs except for the non-Major Crimes characters._

 _I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy and Sharon looked down at the dead body of the most diabolical murderer they'd ever encountered. Andy then looked back at Sharon. She was shaking, because she was covered in blood and brain matter. She had been closer to Stroh than Andy when they shot him. "Sharon the judge will be here soon, let's get a shower and get married before FID shows up."

"What? Oh, yes."

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I've been in this business a long time Andy, but this is the first time I've ever s..shot s..omeone in the head and had it ex...explode all over me."

"I wish I could say it was my first time but it isn't and it probably won't be my last before I retire. It's okay to be shaky after something like this, Sharon. You've been through a lot and you've got a lot of adrenaline that was pumping through your system that is now draining away. Let's get you in the shower, and clean you up so we can get married." He made quick work of getting her and himself out of their clothes and into the shower. Andy washed her hair twice, and made sure all the blood and muck was gone. She helped him. Once Sharon was dressed in her slip, panties, nylons and heels, she sent Andy out of the room dressed in a grey suit, another purple shirt, lavender tie and purple suspenders to get Emily and Patrice so they could help her get dressed in the baby's room, since their room was a crime scene.

Emily redid her mom's hair in a loose chignon with a diamond hair clip and loose curly strands framing her face. While Patrice helped put Sharon's makeup on. Then they put her dress over her head. It was a sheath the color of wine grapes with a lavender lace overlay that reached her knees, and then fanned out in pleats to her mid calf. Her shoes, matched the color of the sheath.

The Judge finally arrived. As Sharon and Andy walked towards the Judge, they received a standing ovation by her team, the other guests, and their kids! Andy's grandchildren, Sam, Ian and Ellianna were being held by their parents Nicole and Dean, and their Uncle Drew they had thankfully arrived after the shooting was over and had been spared the trauma. Savannah had fallen asleep, and had once again proven she could sleep through anything. She was awake now, though to see her new parents get married. Sophia had slept through it as well. Rusty looked relieved. Ricky and Emily looked proud, but a little shell-shocked.

Sharon and Andy, Patrice and Provenza took their places in front of Judge Richwood and then the Judge began the ceremony. "We are gathered here together to join Sharon Rose O'Dwyer Raydor and Andrew Michael Flynn to each other in love and commitment. They said their vows and then... "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the judge said and Andy did. He took Sharon in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, their friends and family whooo hoooed and clapped. They broke the kiss and Sharon hid her face, which was blushing profusely in Andy's chest. Then Judge Richwood turned and did the same for Provenza and Patrice and they kissed. They also got whooo hoooed. "And now let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Flynn and Mr. and Mrs. Louis Provenza!"

While they waited for FID to get through traffic, created by a massive power outage. They enjoyed cake, ice cream, champagne and sparkling apple cider. If the dead man in the bedroom had been anybody else, the atmosphere would have been solemn and quiet. Since he was Phillip Stroh, instead of solemn the atmosphere was euphoric and celebratory, because of the wedding mostly, but also because a truly diabolical man was dead.

FID finally showed up while Sharon was feeding Sophia, so they interviewed Andy first. Then when Sharon was done feeding Sophia they talked to her, and once again they cleared her. Sergeant Staples did say, "Captain, this is the second home invasion you have had in two months. Perhaps you should live somewhere else. This gated community thing isn't working out for you."

Sharon snort laughed, "Sorry! That wasn't an appropriate response, was it? No, it hasn't has it? But at least Stroh is dead now, so we don't have to worry about him anymore. Mullaney is in jail. The thing is though, with technology, hackers and the like; there is no place that's truly safe. No place! I for one am not going to live in fear anymore. I've had four years of it and I am done. So are Rusty and the rest of my ever-growing family. We love this house and can't imagine living anywhere else."

"What about this Scott Marshand person? You haven't caught him yet."

"I am not sure, but I think he is dead on the floor of my bedroom."

"You mean Scott Marshand and Phillip Stroh are one in the same?"

"Well, Phillip Stroh was both highly intelligent and seemingly able to use the computer to his advantage. He could hack into computers, so say if he wanted to keep track of us, he could. Theoretically he could have used Rusty's interest into Jane Doe's past. He might have even seen his vlog called Identity, and used it to get to us. It does seem like an awful lot of trouble. That man was relentless and eventually he came at us through her, but mostly through her sister. I could be wrong, but I hope I'm not. Simply because if they are not the same person, then we have another potential home invasion in our future and I'm tired of having people come into my home, threatening my children!"

"Can't say I blame you there."

"Wasn't Stroh out of the country, in Europe? How would he have gotten back in?"

"To be honest with you, I haven't figured that out yet. He may have never left, he may just have made it seem like he had, so we'd have a false sense of security. Or maybe he came back into the country as Scott Marshand or someone else."

"Well, I hope you are right about them being one and the same."

"Me too. The thing that bothers me is it means he changed his MO. He was a lot of things, but not usually a pedophile. In fact, this whole home invasion thing makes it seem like he wanted it to end. Like he was trying to get himself killed."

"I don't think so, I think he just hadn't counted on Lady Darth Raydor, and Mama Bear morphing into Lady BAM," said a voice from the doorway.

Emily came over to her mother and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Sharon hugged her eldest to her good side, "I am too. It was a near miss. Lady BAM?"

"Lady Bad Ass Mama."

"What are you doing in here? I'm not sure this interview is over."

"Andy told me I needed to tell Sergeant Staples that I saw the whole thing."

"You did? How?"

"I was in the bathroom showering and changing into my dress. The door was locked during my shower Mom, it's a fortress, I was safe." Emily said seeing her mother's face go pale. "I heard you cry out and then a few seconds later I heard you scream, through the vent. I got up on the vanity and looked through it. I saw Stroh try to plunge the knife in you, I saw you lunge off the chaise lounge and go for your gun. Then Bo ran through the doorway and grab Stroh's' arm with his teeth. I saw Andy come in with his gun raised and ordered Stroh to put the knife down. Then I saw him advance on you again, and when you both shot him in the head, it exploded. It was awful! Come to think of it, maybe he did have a death wish. I'll tell you, I've never seen anybody's head explode before. It made me sick, but I've never been more glad to see someone dead! And never more proud that my mother is capable, even injured or sick to be a Bad Ass Mama and get the bad guy!"

"Emily Rose Raydor, language! And...I had help," she said blushing over the Bad Ass Mama comment. "Andy and Bo helped."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure your bullet made his head explode."

"Well, what you've said matches up with what your mother and Lieutenant Flynn had to say. But Captain, if you were asleep, what made you wake up?"

Again, Sharon blushed, "I had a dream or I should say a nightmare. I dreamt I was in the morgue about to be autopsied, by Dr Morales. He was wearing a tuxedo instead of scrubs or gloves, which clued me in that it was a dream..." She told them about the rest of her dream and how the Doctor's warning about turning away to the right had in fact saved her life."

"Wow! I've read of dreams warning people of imminent danger, but I never really thought it happened in real life," was all the Sergeants could say at first. "We are done here. Let me know what you find out about Stroh being Marshand as well. Congratulations, on both your wedding, your new baby, and your other new daughter. You have a lot to celebrate."

"Yes we do, thank you and thank you for clearing me so quickly."

"Well, it's a clear case of home invasion, and self defense. Oh, and by the way your hotel stay while this situation is being cleared up is on the county. If the county had not allowed him to escape, you wouldn't have been in the position to kill him in self-defense, and your house wouldn't be a crime scene. There will be a suite at a hotel of your choice, waiting for you. Pack up enough for a week."

"Of my choice? A week? You cleared us, why a week?"

"FID will be done tomorrow, but you'll need to have the carpet removed and replaced, the walls cleaned and repainted, and the linens replaced. Not to mention the chaise lounge. All paid for by the county. Although you can replace the linens, if you like."

"Oh, you are quite right. Sorry, whichever hotel we pick will have to be pet friendly."

"Do you have a list?"

"Actually, I will have to get my assistant on it. I had forgotten you had a dog."

"Never mind, I can find one," said Ricky as he came into the nursery where Sharon had been interviewed. He had his laptop. Though before he sat down to find a hotel, he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek, "are you okay? Lady BAM?"

Sharon snort laughed, and playfully smacked him on the chest. "Stop that!"

"What? You don't like your new nickname?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like it, it's just how am I going to explain what it means to your young, impressionable little sister?"

"Are you kidding? She was there when we made it up! She was responsible for the Mama part."

"Rusty, Ricky, and I figured out the rest. We reserve the right to be silent on who was responsible for what." Emily had added as she was trying not to laugh as she watched her mom piecing together which of her older children came up with the other parts of Lady BAM.

"Hmmmmmm. Okay, son, please find us a suite in a nice hotel. It has to be pet friendly, and have room for all of us. If it were to have accommodations for a baby, that would be helpful, mainly a changing table. We'll bring her side bed bassinet, and her carry bassinet. Em, please help me pack."

"Um, Andy is doing that."

"Well, we can't expect him to do everything. Help me gather the babies diapers, and clothes. Ricky this hotel had better have laundry facilities. Ricky, did you hear me?"

"Yes Mom. Lady BAM! Laundry facilities, pet friendly, baby friendly and big enough for all of us."

"Thank you, Darling. No one go into my room. It's a crime scene. Savannah, what do you want to bring with you to the hotel?"

It seemed to take forever; they had to take both their cars and Rusty's. All three filled with their stuff and family members. They finally arrived at their hotel and it was a suite in a hotel on the beach called Homewood Suites. As they got out of the car, a smile lit Sharon's face.

"The beach! Ricky..."

"Well, it is supposed to be your honeymoon after all, but I can't take credit. Andy had his own specifications."

"So, you are responsible?" Sharon asked Andy in mock gruffness.

"Yes...Is there a problem?"

"No, you proved yet again how perfect you are for me! Thank you Andy! It's perfect I adore the beach. What a perfect place for a honeymoon!"


	17. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

_TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of miscarriage._

 _This is an A/U Story  
_

 _ **Not Just another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 17: What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger**_

* * *

After everything was put away the kids surrounded Sharon and Andy. "Okay, you two Ricky and I are going to pick up dinner, and a movie. Savannah and Emily are going to take Sophia for a ride in her carriage. Enjoy your time together, alone. " Rusty said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

A scarlet blush crept up Sharon's face, she hid it in Andy chest and her shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Thanks guys, next time try not to make it so obvious," Andy chuckled as he rubbed Sharon's back.

Finally she got herself under control enough to ask Andy to make a list of everybody's dinner preferences, while Sharon gave instructions to Emily about keeping her little sisters safe and comfortable. She dressed the baby for the sun in an adorable sundress of pink, yellow and white with a little white hat that reminded them of Provenza's hat. Only hers had flowers that matched her dress. Sharon slathered baby suntan lotion on Sophia then gave some to Savannah and Emily to put on. She also gave Savannah a sunhat to wear to protect her from the sun because she was still on antibiotics that warned against too much sun exposure. "Emily Darling, do you need a hat?"

"No thanks, I'm good, Mom. I've got suntan lotion and sunglasses, that's all I need. I don't do hats."

"Well, make sure the hood of the stroller blocks the sun from Sophie's eyes, and um don't let anybody near her or let anybody touch her. Whatever you don't turn your back on her!" Sharon bit her bottom lip nervously. This was the first time since she was almost kidnapped that Sophie had been more than a few feet away from her. It felt almost painful to allow them to take her out of the suite, away from her protection. "And Savannah, stay close to your sister. No wandering, okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Okay, get on with your walk before she changes her mind." Andy said, holding on to Sharon.

Sharon slapped his chest. "Make sure you have your phone and call me..."

Andy shook his head no while mouthing "go!"

Emily giggled and hustled her sisters out of the room.

Sharon folded her arms across her chest and in true Darth Raydor mode said, "If you think you're going to get lucky after that performance..."

"Ahh, Sharon my love. How can you be mad at me when all I want to do is spend time with my new wife, the love of my life, without interruptions?"

Sharon's eyes grew wide, and she blinked at the endearments. She was suddenly reminded of the fact that with all the endless drama, medical and work related issues in their lives recently, they hadn't really had much time to themselves. Not to mention the fact that they'd gotten married today! Granted, it was only a civil ceremony, but still they were married now! She ran her hands down his chest and gripped his suspenders. "I could be persuaded to forgive you, if you were to kiss me and ma..y..b..ee we could take a dip in the Jacuzzi together." Sharon said coyly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I could do that...we could do that," he said capturing her lips with his. They backed up into the bathroom never losing contact, and he turned on the taps of the Jacuzzi tub. They made quick work of undressing, and getting into the tub, after making sure they had everything they needed.

Sharon sat on Andy's lap facing away from him. She could feel his arousal poking her. She smiled as he engulfed her with his arms, kissing her neck, behind her ear, and massaging her breasts. "Hmmm, this is wonderful," she said as she arched her back. Feeling the bubbling water soothing her aching muscles and Andy's magic fingers finding all her pleasure spots. He found her pleasure button and worked it while kissing her neck and nibbling at it.

"This really is...a good idea," Andy said as she turned to face him, and he captured her lips again. Sharon rose a little and slid back down over his erection. Engulfing him inside her tight folds. He took her breast in his mouth and sucked on it, teasing the nipple of the other breast with his thumb and forefinger. Their movements were slow and languorous at first then fast and hard. They came together, as he put pressure on her pleasure button with quick and hard strokes.

The position they were in caused his arousal to scrape against her g-spot, "oh...oh ...ahhhh! Andy! Oh, that...that...was soo good!" She felt herself stiffen as she reached her orgasm and she laid her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry that with all the drama we've had lately we've neglected this part of our relationship, "Sharon said snuggling closer.

"Well, it has been crazy lately, but we will try not to neglect it anymore," Andy said running a hand up and down her back.

They started to fall asleep, when they heard movement outside of the door of the bathroom. "They're back," she sighed. Hearing Sophie's soft mewl Sharon said, "ah oh, she's hungry, we'd better get out there before she really gets going!" She and Andy got into the shower, quickly cleaned themselves, and hurried through the dressing process. Sharon ran a wide toothed comb through wet unruly locks, and twisted it up with a clip. Then went out to join their family. They came out of their bedroom dressed in robes and yellow pajamas. Sharon was in a yellow button down nightshirt, which was actually one of Andy's dress shirts and white cotton jersey leggings. Andy was wearing a yellow t-shirt and Tweety Bird boxers. Her hair was wild and curly but swept up with the clip. Wispy hair fell around a face that glowed with happiness making her breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Andy. We got Italian, do you want to eat first or rescue Emily and feed Sophia?" Rusty said through the shrieks of an angry infant.

Sharon nodded towards Emily and went to her oldest daughter, who was trying to change the screaming baby. Sharon took over the changing process and then swaddled Sophia in a soft pink blanket. Once she was changed and swaddled, Sharon took Sophia into her arms and cooed to her, quieting her down immediately. Emily looked upset, "She hates me!"

"Emily, she doesn't hate you. She's hungry, over-stimulated, and she senses your discomfort with her. Come and sit beside me," Sharon sat on the sofa in the living room. She pulled her legs under her and then took a blanket putting it over her shoulder for privacy. Then she got Sophie settled against her breast, suckling contentedly. After observing Sharon who was involved with getting Sophie latched on, Savannah sat next to Emily's left side and pulled a pillow into Emily's lap and snuggled, laying her head on the pillow. Emily sat on Sharon's left side and snuggled close to her while running her fingers through Savannah's hair.

"Now tell me my dancing girl, what's going on with you?" She nodded towards Savannah's sleeping head. "Savannah and you get along famously now, why are you having so much trouble with Sophie?"

"I'm just not cut out to be a mother, I guess." Emily shrugged, dejectedly.

"Are you worried about that? That you are not cut out to be a mother?"

"I'm a girl Mom, girls are supposed to know how to care for babies, you know instinctually. I don't seem to have that instinct. It doesn't come naturally at all. Every time I pick Sophia up, she starts screaming blue bloody murder and I'm not getting any younger Mom! I'll be thirty on my next birthday. Pretty soon it'll be time to retire from ballet. Brad has been talking about getting married and having children. Doing the whole family unit thing. I'm just not sure that I'll be good at it, or if that is even what I want!"

"Emily, haven't I taught you that not all girls have to be mothers, and not all boys can be daddies? It's better to know before you have children that you're not cut out for it. However with that said, don't sell yourself short. Just because of a few unsuccessful attempts at dealing with Sophie during her meltdown mode. First and foremost, who is Brad?"

Emily sighed, "a guy I've been dating." Emily's whole demeanor changed as she talked about him. Her eyes lit up, and her cheeks flushed.

"So, it's serious? How long have you been together?"

"We've been together 6 months off and on."

"Six months? Sharon looked a little hurt, that her daughter hadn't mentioned this, "Brad" to her over the last six months. Let alone the three weeks she'd been with them. Granted in those six months, and especially the last three weeks there'd been almost nonstop drama. But surely there had been a moment through all that drama that she could have mentioned him. She snorted, probably not. After all, she reminded herself, she hadn't been all that forthcoming with her children about Andy at first either. It had been Rusty that told her older children about her dates with Andy. Hello! He had been the one to tell THEM and Nicole they were dating, at Christmas time, a year and a half ago. He had teased her for weeks about the shell-shocked look on their faces after he had reminded them of all the dates they had gone on. "Okay, do you have a picture of him or the two of you together?"

Emily nodded, not wanting to move a sleeping Savannah, Emily asked her brother Rusty for her iPad and he got it for her. She pulled up her photo page for her mom and showed her the pictures of Brad. He was a tall young man about Emily's age. He had blondish hair with blue eyes, handsome in a devil may care way. Something about him reminded her of Jack and the hairs stood up on the nape of her neck.

"Has he been pressuring you to give up Ballet and have kids, Emmy?" Sharon asked concerned for her daughter.

"Well, not exactly pressuring, but he does talk about when we get married and when we have kids a lot."

"That's pressuring, Darling. Tell me what do you want to do Em, when ballet is no longer an option?"

"I'd like to move back here to LA and teach disadvantaged kids ballet."

"Well, that's a noble calling, and I'm very proud of you, but how are you going to fund it?" As she talked with Emily Sophie began to fuss. Sharon burped her and switched her to the other side.

"Well, I've been putting money away for awhile now, grandpa and grandma approve and wish to contribute. They also said they would help me with a fundraiser, when I'm actually ready to start up. Plus, they said my trust fund would be available by the time I'm ready to retire from ballet, for living expenses. Grandpa cautioned me to keep my finances separate from anybody I might date or marry." Emily looked up at her mom to see the reaction of what she was about to say, "He told me what dad did when we were babies. Taking our trust-fund money to gamble with. Grandpa said he replaced that money and he put them under his name so daddy couldn't get to them."

Sharon nodded sadly. Remembering those days with painful clarity. She had never told her children about that, not wanting them to think badly of their father. But HER father had never agreed to not tell them. He felt they had a right to know what a reprobate their father was. So they could steer clear of and not allow people like their father in their lives. Plus he wanted them to know what their mother had gone through, trying to raise them alone. There had been a brief time during their teen-age years when they had been anti-mom. Blaming her for their father's absences, in spite of what they knew from experiences they had had personally. Like missed recitals, missed games, and hearing their mother cry at night. Their grandma and grandpa had set them straight, pretty quickly.

"Emily, when I first started having children, I wasn't real comfortable with babies either. I was the baby of the family, before the twins came. My mother and my grandmother cared for them, your Aunt Judy and my dad took care of me. Because after I came out of the hospital from a childhood illness, I was too traumatized to even realize they were there. I didn't have any interest in them. Once I recovered I was very driven to succeed in school. Very focused on my career, I never babysat for money. I worked as a file clerk in your grandfather's office. My father had hopes that I would be a lawyer like him; my brother and sisters were not interested in the law. Jonathan wanted to be a vet. One of my sisters Helen wanted to be a photographer, and Diane wanted to be a singer and an actress. Meryl wanted to be a teacher and Judy is an artist. So that left me to follow in his footsteps.

Sharon took a breath as she remembered her childhood days. In a melancholy voice she continued to explain more to her daughter. "Then I met your father when he convinced me to get married and work to put him through school, my dad and I came to a parting of the ways. He was very disappointed in me and by distancing himself he thought I would change my mind. We were very close; I was daddy's girl, but I didn't change my mind. Your father had me hook line and sinker! I got pregnant and lost the baby. It was then that I realized that I wanted to be a mother."

"A year later I got pregnant with you. I fell in love with you from the moment I first felt the butterfly wings in my stomach, your first kicks! But when they put you in my arms, well it was all over. Love isn't even a strong enough word to describe how I felt what I feel for you." Taking her free hand Sharon ran her fingers through her now grown up baby girl's hair. Then told her oldest daughter about some of the experiences she had as a new mom. "In spite of not really knowing how to care for babies before, I learned quickly to take care of you. My mother and my sister Judy showed me what to do, until I felt confident enough to do it by myself. By then my dad had gotten over his disappointment in me. He loved you! From the moment he first held you. Then I got pregnant with Ricky and things went so terribly wrong with your father after Ricky was born. But this time dad helped, with tough love. I believe I heard you tell Savannah some of this, a couple of weeks ago."

Emily nodded, remembering. "You heard all that?" She was embarrassed to know that her mother had heard what she had told Savannah about why she was jealous.

Sharon smiled and nodded. She stood up uncurling her legs from under her. As she moved to the infant seat, Sophie burped and cooed. Sharon cooed back at her, while she buckled her into the infant seat. Then she moved to the stand in front of Emily. "Honey, you are my first born, I love you and I always will, no matter what. I was actually glad I heard, although I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. It gave me a deeper understanding of you, my dancing girl. I believe you will be a wonderful mother, when you are ready. Like I said before, don't give up on your ability to be a parent because of a few unsuccessful attempts to care for Sophia when she has a meltdown. Meltdowns are a result of over stimulation, being hungry and being too cold or too hot makes it worse. You used to have those too and so did Ricky. My Mom and sister taught me how to help you and then Ricky through them, but that was 27 years ago! So when Sophie had her first meltdown, I was at a loss. Patrice had to reminded me how to deal with it. You care for her immediate needs such as changing a diaper and then you swaddle her before you try to feed her. It makes her feel like she is in the womb still. If you ever have a child of your own, you will love her or him so much; you will learn how to fulfill their needs. Don't forget you'll have me to teach you. I would love to teach you how to care for Sophie as practice if you like."

Emily asked with concern, "But what if I never feel like I want a baby? Or what if I can't have a baby? You've had four miscarriages and only two live births. What if I have trouble like you did?"

Sharon nodded, but indicated all her children with a wave of her hand, "and yet now I have five children to love. If you can't have children, adoption is a possibility. It's worked for me. But...Honey, those miscarriages were results of influences outside of my body. The first one, before you was actually nature taking care of a non-viable embryo, it happens more often than you'd think and the last two...your father caused. The first one was after Ricky, when he was three weeks old and your father came home drunk. He wanted me to…and I told him it was too soon, but he didn't listen. I got pregnant and lost the baby within a month." The second miscarriage I had after Ricky was when he was two and you were five, your father came home drunk in the middle of the night. It was a night when the three of us were sick I was asleep and exhausted. Jack didn't care that I was sick or asleep; he basically scratched an itch, if you may, without my knowledge or consent."

Sharon sat down next to Emily and took her daughters hand when she saw how upset she was getting. Saying in sad voice, "he was gone the next morning before I woke up, I was too sick to know the difference. Until two months later when I found myself pregnant again, with no memory of the act that got me in that condition since he had been gone for those two months. Apparently neither did your father have a memory of the act, because when he came home, drunk out of his mind yet again. I was two months pregnant I told him about my condition, and he accused me of...having an affair. He...he pushed me down the stairs and I lost the baby that night. They didn't think I would get pregnant again after that. They wanted to do a hysterectomy, but I said no." There were tears in Emily's eyes now, "Honey, I'm so sorry, I never meant to tell you these things about your father, but you needed to know that the reasons for my miscarriages were not something you could inherit. The last miscarriage was a result of being too old, extra chromosomes, my illness, medications, stress or any number of things."

"No Mom, I'm glad you told me! It's just...hearing these things, makes me even more angry at him for causing you so much pain!"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Honey."

"No wonder Andy calls you his Wonder Woman," Sharon snort laughed.

Because she remembered that Andy had said the same thing.

"And lately, you call me The Lady BAM!" They giggled and hugged. "Honey, because of the pain I've experienced throughout my life, I am who I am today. Flawed, but happier than I've ever been in my life with the exception of the births of my children. Things happen the way they are supposed to, even the bad things. Some bad things that happen to us are unavoidable. But that's not to say that we shouldn't at least try to avoid the things that are. Don't allow Brad or anybody else to push you into giving up your dream of dancing, or teaching dancing to those disadvantaged children. Don't let him push you into having children before you are ready. Rusty's mother is a prime example of someone who was not ready to have children, and not cut out for it. His mother put him through a hell no child should have to go through. Though that's not my story to tell. He's also an example of a child that bad things happened to, but it made him grow up fast and strong."

"No Mom, you helped me become who I am now. You took in a scared angry boy who was, distrustful and rude turning me into who I am today," Rusty said as he bent down and hugged her over the back of the couch.

She held onto his arm with her free hand. "Ahh Rusty, it wasn't just me the potential was there I just brought it out, that's all."

"You say that like it was easy, it wasn't. I was a brat!"

Sharon playfully slapped him on the arm and then caressed the place she slapped, resting her cheek on his forearm. "Nothing worthwhile is ever easy and you were not a brat! You were a hurt child."

"Well, thank you for thinking me worth while and thanks for loving me no matter what! How about dinner, are you hungry?"

"Starved! What dish did you get me?"

"Eggplant Parmesan."

"Ooh love that, thank you Rusty! You know me so well." Sharon exclaimed as she smiled at her son.

Ricky jumped in quickly at that remark, "Oh, Really? Ask him what movie did he get you?"

"Okay, I'll bite, which movie did you get me?"

"There was nothing new at Red Box that was appropriate for everybody so we got Mama Mia for you, and that movie with Sandra Bullock um Blind side. It's kind of a football movie for us guys. We got them from the collection they have here, so they're a bit out dated.

Sharon nodded, "Well I do love Mama Mia, but I want to watch the football one, first."

"I told you," Ricky laughed! "How could you have you lived with her for four years and not know that she loves football?"

"Ricky, don't tease your brother. In his defense he's never been to a game with me or even watched it on TV with me. The last several years I've been caught up with Major Crimes and when I have been invited to a game, he's either been at a chess tournament or some other school activity. The subject never really came up." Sharon said in defense of her youngest son.

"Oh wow, then he hasn't seen you fangirling over the Green Bay Packers? That, little Brother, is a sight to see!" Ricky said grinning.


	18. Family Fugue?

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 18: Family Fugue?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters they are James Duffs except for the non-Major Crimes characters._

 _I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Sharon sat in a beach chair, she was wearing a navy blue and white polka dotted tankini and on her head she had a large straw sunhat decorated with a scarf that matched her bathing suit. She wore large dark sunglasses and was soaking up the sun enjoying watching her family play in the water. She smiled as she heard screams of laughter coming from Savannah as Andy flipped her backwards off his shoulders then Emily was flipped off Ricky's shoulders, Rusty was next. The two boys, Rusty and Ricky took Savannah's arms and legs swinging her back and forth then letting go, making her shriek with laughter. They did it to Emily too. Suddenly they started talking in whispers and looking her way. Sharon started shaking her head no as they advanced on her.

"Oooh nooo! You don't!" She got up and started to circle their space on the beach trying to avoid them, but not abandon her sleeping infant in the baby Cabana. Andy managed to slip up behind her as Ricky and Rusty distracted her. He grabbed Sharon's hat throwing it on the blanket then he grabbed her at the waist, lifting her onto his shoulders and he headed for the water. "Emily, watch the baby!" She screamed through her laughter.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll watch her! Have fun!" For a good forty-five minutes Sharon, Andy, Savannah and the boys played in the water, riding the waves and horsing around. Sharon then heard the baby start to cry, and her milk started to let down. She moved to go in until she saw Emily pick up the baby, change her diaper. She then took the light receiving blanket and swaddled her like she'd been taught.

The baby quieted almost immediately as Emily cooed to her, bringing a bottle of water to her lips. Sophie started to drink but when she realized it wasn't milk she started to fuss. By that time Sharon was there. "See, it's getting easier isn't it?"

"A little, "Emily agreed sheepishly.

Emily started to get up, but Sharon waved her back in the chair. "No, don't get up Savannah and I will be going up to the suite with the baby." She put her sling on that Andrea had given her, taking the baby from Emily and put her in it. Then she started to gather up the things that belonged to her and Sophia.

Andy stopped her, "you and Savannah go on up. I'll bring this stuff," Andy said.

"But I don't want to go in now! I'm having fun, I want to stay here with them!" Savannah whined crossing her arms in front of her chest, like Sharon had done countless times.

"Savannah Grace, do as I say. You have had enough of the beach for a while. If you don't listen there will be no more beach for the rest of the day, and if you keep it up you'll be working on no beach for tomorrow."

Savannah gave her a petulant look, "but I'm not tired! You're mean!" The mad child stomped her foot.

"Yes, you are tired I can tell because of how you are acting. Now, go Savannah Grace, and don't forget to clean the sand off your feet before you enter the suite. Go straight to your bathroom, and take a very thorough shower and wash your hair also. When you're done come out to the living room."

"You better do as she says, little Sis. When she uses both your names she means business," Ricky told her.

"And if she uses your whole name, watch out!" Emily warned her.

Sharon and Andy watched as the petulant Savannah stomped up the stairs. "I had forgotten how hormonal girls are at this age." Andy said.

Sharon laughed, "at any age if I remember correctly. Don't forget we have it all to do again with Sophia. I hope we survive."

"I hope so too! Listen, after you finish feeding the baby, give her to me. I'll spend some time with my youngest daughter. I'll give her a bath, dress her, she and I will take a nap while you give Savannah some mama daughter time. She misses that, I think."

Sharon hung her head, "I've really neglected her haven't I? Since the baby came, I've been so focused on trying to bond with Sophia and make her mine so that Savannah can be a girl again I've ended up making Savannah feel unwanted."

"There has been a lot going on in our lives Sharon, it's not like you did it on purpose. You may be over-thinking things a bit. She may be doing just exactly what you wanted for her, to be a normal little girl acting out cause she's tired and isn't getting her way. I mean she may want more time with you, that may be true, but I don't think it's because she feels unwanted."

"I don't know, she looks at the baby like she resents her, and hasn't touched or had anything to do with her since she was born. Savannah seems to prefer Emily's company to mine."

"You're jealous!" Andy exclaimed a bit surprised.

Sharon ducked her head and blushed, "maybe. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that the girls are bonding, but we were so close for that brief time before she had Sophia. I don't know, you may be right. She may just be becoming the child she wasn't allowed to be, before."

"Go on in and finish feeding Sophie, I'll get this stuff in." Sharon stepped up on her tiptoes and captured his mouth with hers. "Thank you, for being so loving and supportive. You don't know how much it means to me, for me to have you in my life."

"You are welcome it means a great deal for me to be part of your life and this wonderful family." Andy's smiled dropped as he continued, "I never thought I'd be anything but a lonely bachelor, recovering alcoholic and loser."

"Andy, you are not a loser! Please know that! You are not just an add on to my life, you are my life! You are human, you've made mistakes, but you work everyday to stay sober and make things up to your own children. You are the love of my life. You are the adoptive father of our children, and my husband. I love you with...my whole…heart!" She swallowed suddenly feeling overcome by the love she felt for this man, "and don't you forget it, Mister!" Sharon smiled as she poked his chest.

She went up the stairs, used the outside faucet to clean the sand off her feet and dried them off then and went inside. She sat in the chair next to the door and switched Sophie to the other side. The baby had been nursing while in the sling. She loved the sling Andrea had given her, she was able to nurse and do other things. Although she preferred to nurse sitting or lying down and focusing on the baby, sometimes it just wasn't possible. She also took the blanket off of Sophie because she was showing signs of becoming too warm, and her cheeks were flushed.

While the baby nursed Sharon played with the reddish brown curls on the babies head and talked to her. Sophie smiled around the nipple she had in her mouth, and yawned, her eyes were closing for yet another nap. She had gained three lbs since her birth, so she was the size of a regular newborn now. She had a little bow of a mouth, her eyes hadn't changed yet, but she had Savannah's eyebrows and the shape of her eyes. Though in spite of her partial Latino heritage, which at this point was not evident at all, in coloring or otherwise, she looked more like Sharon then her own daughter Emily had at this age.

Emily had dark brown hair. Where Sharon's hair was more auburn, Emily's eyes were dark brown and Sharon's were green. This had always been a mystery to Sharon since she had green hazel eyes, Jack had blue eyes and both her children had brown eyes. Wouldn't it be funny, she thought, if Sophie ended up with green hazel eyes like hers? As Sophie was finishing eating, Andy came in and Sharon handed him the baby. She then went in her room to take a quick shower before going to talk to Savannah. When she got out she dressed in a pair of black Capri leggings, a multicolored tank top with shades of fuchsia, turquoise, purple and tan. It had a handkerchief bottom. She also wore a wheat colored sweater because she always got cold in the air conditioning. Her beautiful auburn hair was wildly curly and worn over her shoulder.

Sharon padded down the hall into Savannah's room in bare feet. When she got there she realized that Savannah was in the throes of a nightmare. She got up behind her and gathered Savannah into her arms. "Savannah, you are alright. You are just having a bad dream!" Sharon rained kisses on her forehead and stroked her hair. "Shhh baby, it's okay. It's mommy, I'm right here." She had noticed that Savannah called her both mommy and mama depending on the situation but she was mommy when she was scared or hurting.

Savannah finally opened her eyes, "where did he... go?"

"Where did who go? Baby?"

"Um, Scott?"

"Baby, no one is here but you, me, and our family."

"No, he's here. I saw him!"

Sharon had noticed that Savannah was running a fever when she kissed her, which explained why she was behaving badly earlier, and hopefully hallucinating. Although since they'd had two home invasions in two months, it wasn't inconceivable. Sharon hoped it was just a bad dream. She was tired of having people coming into her home and threatening her family! "Where did you see him?"

"At the bottom of my bed."

"Savannah, draw me a picture of who you saw." She handed her drawing tablet and colored pencils. Savannah drew a basic sketch of the face that Sharon had seen just before he tried to plunge a knife into her. Philip Stroh only with blonde hair. Was it a wig or a bad dye job? Sharon's heart was beating fast. She could barely breathe as she watched Savannah draw the face that had haunted her dreams. When the sketch was finished, Sharon was finally able to allow herself to breathe. She had hoped, but hadn't been entirely sure that Scott Marshand and Philip Stroh were one and the same. This proved it and although it wasn't entirely conclusive, she felt more at ease than she had in a while. "Baby, he's dead he can't hurt you anymore."

"But I saw him!" Savannah insisted.

"Sometimes when we are sick we have hallucinations."

I'm not sick, and I'm not having hollo… halla …nations, I saw him! Why don't you believe me?"

"Yeah baby, you are sick you're running a fever and the reason why I know that you were dreaming is, because Daddy and I." Sharon swallowed hard, her voice lowered several octaves as it, was forced past the lump of nerves and emotion she was trying to suppress "we killed him on the day we got married. He got into the house, through the French doors and came after me. He knew he had to kill me before he could get to Rusty. I managed to get to my gun, and at the same time your daddy came in with his gun, and Bo helped by attacking him. We both shot him at the same time. He's dead, Baby he can't hurt you anymore."

"I was at your wedding, how come I don't remember that?"

"Because, little Sis you were sound asleep on the couch, in the living room. I have never seen anybody sleep through gunshots and mayhem like you can." Ricky said from the doorway. "Mom can I get you anything?"

"Thank you darling, ice water and some soup for both of us. Oh and Savannah's medication and also the medical supply box."

Ricky looked concerned. "Something wrong?"

"Hmmm, Savannah's running a little fever, I think she may have overdone it at the beach today."

"That was probably my fault, I was too rough, I forgot, that she's recovering from major surgery," he said contrite.

"Honey, we all forgot. Well, I remembered but a little too late. She was having such a good time I hated to make her stop playing but I guess I should have."

She touched her forehead to Savannah's and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "It's okay Mommy, I'll get better and I'm sorry I called you mean."

"Sometimes that's what being a good parent is all about, being the bad guy and being mean."

Ricky and Emily brought in the stuff Sharon had asked for.

"Oh, she's got being the bad guy and being mean down to a science, Savannah. Actually what you saw today was mild, compared to when we were growing up. We didn't call her Mama Bear for nothing!"

"Oh you two, stop! You'll scare the poor child to death " Sharon scoffed. She started rooting in the supply box, "Em where is the thermometer you swipe across the forehead?"

"I'm sorry Mom, it wasn't working. I guess the batteries were dead so I left it home." She picked the digital one and the old fashioned glass kind, "we have these though" Emily saw her mistake the minute her mother's face turned white and she began to shake.

Sharon backed off the bed, her posture changed, her face took on a pleading look and she began to whisper. She then collapsed into a corner of the room. "Noooo! Please, Helga I'll be good! Don't hurt me, I'll be good!" Sharon's gaze was unfocused and tears were running down her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily went over and folded her mother into a strong hug. "Mom," she put her hands on Sharon's cheeks "Mom, look at me. Nobody named Helga is here; it's just me Emily, Savannah, Ricky, Rusty, Andy and Sophie. Savannah go get Andy and the boys."

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll be good!" Sharon was weeping now, her voice had become different, a child's voice.

"Mom! You're not that little girl anymore. You're the Lady BAM. Remember? You're Wonder Woman! You don't take crap off anybody! Mom, please snap out of it!

Suddenly, Andy was there. "What happened?"

"It was my fault, she asked for the thermometer that swipes, but it was out of juice so I didn't bring it. I showed her what we had here, a digital one and one of the glass kinds, she went white and started to shake."

Suddenly there was a terrified shriek from the other room, "Emily go get Savannah and the baby and bring them here." Andy gathered his wife in his arms, "Sharon, look at me." He captured her face in his hands and made her really look at him. When he was sure he had her attention, he asked softly, "Who am I?"

Sharon looked at him, her brow was furrowed and at first she looked confused. Then her face cleared "Andy, of course. Why do you ask?"

Everybody sighed a collective sigh of relief she was back to herself. "It's okay, Mom you kind of got lost in a bad memory. Like when you got sick in Salt Lake City." Ricky said, gently.

"What happened in Salt Lake City?" Andy asked, "was it recently?"

"No, it was about 10 years ago. " Ricky said. "Mom got knocked off her skis into a snow bank by an inexperienced skier, who lost control of his poles. He rammed into her, and sailed right passed her. Didn't even report it. She lost her phone and broke her skis. Gramps got worried when she didn't come home when she said she would. So he went looking for her on his Arctic Cat snowmobile and found her trying to walk down the mountain carrying her broken skis. She was shaking with cold by the time he got her home she was burning with fever. So Grandma put her to bed and tried to take her temperature. She freaked out, used what strength she had left to hide in the bathroom. Grandpa coaxed her out and put her back to bed. He decided to concentrate on getting her temp down so it wouldn't spike, like it did when she was little.

Taking a minute to catch his breath then Ricky continued to explain thee incident about his mother to Andy. "Meanwhile, Emily and I came back from the slopes and found Grandma in the kitchen sobbing. She hadn't really known about Mom's experiences in the hospital or how badly Mom had been affected by those experiences as a child until she saw her in the bathroom trying to hide behind the tub, as if she were that child again."

"I guess my father never really told her, she was always so busy taking care of a big family and she was kind of…fragile for awhile after the twins. Since I didn't talk for about a year, and I'd pushed the memories away, I couldn't tell her," said Sharon. "It wasn't until I got pregnant with Emily, I was feeling hormonal and overwhelmed, and I only had one child inside of me. Also I didn't have four other children needing my attention, that I was able to put myself in my mother place and forgive her."

Andy's eyes became moist imagining Sharon in that situation, Sharon's eyes became moist too.

She buried her face in Andy's soft blue dodgers t-shirt, inhaling his scent and the scent of Bulgari aftershave. It comforted her. She was worried that this fugue state had happened again in front of her family. She had worked so hard to be strong and not allow past experiences to get in the way of being there for her family. Sharon hated being weak or appearing weak to those that depended on her. She also hated this feeling of a lack of control. The walls she worked so hard to construct to help her deal with the pain of her childhood, hospital experience, and the pain Jack put her through were breaking down. The bad walls had already come down when Rusty came into her life, then Andy, now Savannah and Sophie that had been a good thing. But now the walls that she had built to protect her from bad memories were breaking down, and that was not good! Suddenly mama bear kicked in, along with the memory of Savannah shrieking. "Did I hear a shriek from Savannah? Where is she?" Asked Sharon starting to panic.

"I'm here, Mama! Rusty scared me!" Savannah said, climbing onto her bed beside Sharon and Andy, looking accusingly at Rusty.

"She was holding the baby and was carrying her as if she were a doll across her shoulders, with her feet dangling. I was coming in from the beach when I saw her holding the Sophia like that it scared me. So I rushed over and took the baby without warning her I was there! She freaked out! Until she realized it was me," Rusty said defensively.

Sharon looked at Savannah about to reprimand the child but then she remembered,

"Savannah, hasn't really been shown directly how to hold the baby because she was either recovering from surgery or something dramatic has been happening. Plus, she has never really shown interest, in the baby at all. As for being frightened she had a bad dream about Phillip Stroh/Scott Marshand being in her room so she's a little jumpy." Sharon explained "and thank you for protecting the baby, Rusty."

"Sure, your welcome."

Then another thought occurred to her. "How did she get the baby, anyway I thought you had her Andy?"

"I did, we fell asleep on the couch watching baseball then Savannah came telling me you needed me, badly! I got up put the baby on the couch surrounded by pillows and told her to watch her. I didn't mean for her to pick up Sophia and carry her."

"She was making a noise like a kitten, so I picked her up. Then she tried to eat from me like she does from Mommy. So I went to get her a bottle. She's heavier than I thought she was, and I had a problem holding her and opening the refrigerator cause I felt dizzy." Savannah burrowed into Sharon's side, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Baby, but don't pick her up anymore unless someone is there to show you how, especially if you feel dizzy. Wait a minute, why would she feel dizzy?" Andy asked, concerned.

"I suspect she's got water in her ears. Do your ears hurt, Darlin?" Sharon asked. Savannah nodded; Sharon finished giving her medicine, one of which was children's Motrin, for the earache.

Then a thought occurred to Andy about what Sharon had said about Stroh being Scott Marshand as well. "As far as Stroh and Marshand, do we know they are one and the same?" Andy asked surprised. "I know you were considering, it as a theory, but…"

Sharon showed him the picture she had asked Savannah to draw of the person she saw in her dream at the foot of her bed. "When she woke from a bad dream she asked me, where he went? I asked her whom she was talking about. She said Scott and I asked her to draw him. This is what she drew."

"Thank God!"


	19. The Andy Effect

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

Chapter 19: _The Andy Effect_

* * *

Their week at the beach flew by and before they knew it they were pulling up to their own driveway. Gavin was they're waiting for them. When Andy parked, Gavin opened Sharon's door and pulled her out for a hug. She hugged him back. "Hello, girlfriend. I must say you look fabulous! A week at the beach did you good."

"Yes, once we got over earaches and such, it was relaxing. So how did the renovation go?

Where's Trevor?"

"Trevor had to fly out to meet another client in Florida I believe and the renovation went fabulously. Come, come let me show you what he's done to your room." He said as he was smiling down at the infant in her car seat. Gavin gushed and cooed at her, "and is this our little Sophie? Oh my gosh, she's grown. She's adorable!"

"She weighs 8 1/2 pounds now," Sharon said proudly.

Just then Emily and Savannah pulled up in Andy's car. "Hi, Uncle Gavin," said Savannah as she got out of the car.

"Hello, Princess. Are you going to be ready for a shopping trip?"

"With Mama?"

"Yes, Aunt Andrea, and Emily, if she likes too."

"Sounds like fun," said Em smiling. She loved shopping trips with Uncle Gavin. She turned then and started unpacking Andy's car.

Gavin took the baby from Sharon and put an arm around her waist, and they walked into the house. Sharon looked around; it felt good to be home. She turned to Gavin; putting a hand on his chest she took Sophia from him. "Gavin, I know you are excited to show me the renovations, but can you give me a few moments?"

"Sure darling. I'll just help Andy unpack the car."

"Good, cause I think he has some questions to ask you." She said cryptically and headed down the hall to the bathroom, carrying Sophia in her carrier.

Gavin watched her a moment then went out to the garage. "Hey Andy, what can I do to help?"

"You're not showing Sharon the renovations?" Andy asked him.

"I think she wants to do that with you. She needed some time. I gave it to her by coming out to help you. What's going on? Are you two fighting?"

"No. She is having a rough time, Gavin. She had an incident while we were at the beach…"

"An incident?" Gavin sounded worried.

Andy tried to explain though not really understanding it himself, "she got lost in her bad memories. That's what Ricky called it."

"Ahh, she experienced a dissociative fugue state." Gavin understood what had happen now.

"Ahh, yeah. She's frightened because she's afraid it will affect her life, her job, and the children.

Not necessarily in that order. Sharon said there was a time when you witnessed it happen, and you got her help. She doesn't remember the doctor's name she hoped you would. I would like to hear the story."

Gavin knew Sharon would want him to tell her husband so he had no problem explaining it to Andy, "Well, it was when Ricky was born. She hadn't felt him for several hours. He was usually an active little bugger. Come to find out later that the cord was wrapped around his neck. Sharon had called me because she couldn't find Jack as usual. I took her to the emergency room because when we called her doctor she told us to meet her there. Sharon was a mass of nerves but when she was told what was wrong and what needed to happen she said, "fine" because at the time she was Mama Bear, and willing to endure anything for her little boy." Gavin paused for a moment before delving into the heart of what happened to his really close friend. He continued calmly, "but then a blonde woman came in and tried to prepare Sharon for surgery. She had a white nurses outfit on, that was trigger number one. She tried to give Sharon a needle, trigger number two. When the nurse spoke she had a thick Swedish accent, which when you are practically out of your mind with terror, Swedish sounds a lot like German, trigger number three. Sharon then fell apart. She folded into herself and started to cry in a high-pitched childish voice about, Helga and please don't hurt her she'll be good."

Andy nodded as he remembered seeing that very same situation at the beach. "Fortunately, the nurse had experienced several reactions similar to this in the past from women about the same age as Sharon. She was familiar with the reaction and who was responsible for it. She summoned a Doctor of Psychiatry, a Doctor Julia Robbins. Who then helped Sharon through the maze of bad memories, back to herself and the rest of the preparations for surgery. Then, she saw her several times after Ricky's birth. She helped Sharon quite a bit. However, just when they were getting to a crucial part in the therapy…"

"Jack came back! And let me guess, he convinced her to stop seeing the shrink." Andy had jumped in saying and they could both hear the dislike for Sharon's ex dripping off his voice.

"Bingo! Julia tried to convince her not to, but Sharon was so happy that Jack had come back that she was happy to do anything to please him. When Jack left again, not that many months later, he took the money in their bank accounts and the kids trust funds. She was too broke and too proud, I think, to go back." Gavin said sadly. "She moved over to FID to help her financially care for her kids and to not be on the streets, endanger anybody as their partner or be in danger herself. She began building her walls up to protect herself from the bad memories and from more hurt."

"Just when I think Jack has reached the limit to just how much of a depraved jerk he can be, he reaches even new heights but it does explain a lot! Is this Dr. Robbins still practicing?"

"I don't know. I can find out, though."

Andy was feeling relived that Gavin would help get the information Sharon needed. "Please do. I am going to ask Sharon to go back to her, and I will even participate if she'll let me."

"Oh, she'll let you! She loves you! You are everything Jack was not. Well, let's go see those renovations. I don't have all day you know. No matter how much I love hanging out with my best gal-pal and her family." Gavin joked to lighten the mood.

They then went in the mudroom door to find Sharon nursing Sophie in the sling, swaying back and forth. She looked up, "Well it's about time!"

Andy kissed her forehead and said, "Sorry Darling, we got involved in a discussion."

"Did he remember?" she asked.

"Yes, I did girlfriend, her name was Dr. Julia Robbins, and we'll get in touch with her. Now let's go see your room."

Sharon braced herself as they went through the door of their room, and was struck dumb. Trevor had truly outdone himself. "Oh my! This...is...amazing!" The wooden sleigh bed she remembered was gone; a beautiful brass bed complete with curlicues and ceramic balls with purple flowers and green stems was in its place. It was centered on an accent wall, opposite from where the other bed had been. The accent wall was painted a deep rich plum and was surrounded by light green walls on either side. It was a king size bed that was covered with an Amish quilt with a white background, a large embroidered violet and lots of little violets. On each side of the quilt was a set of two green vines of violets. The shams matched and the sheets were plum Egyptian Cotton. The bed was centered on a matching green and purple Persian rug, which spread about 2 feet out from the bed on three sides, and beyond the rug there was the beautiful hardwood floors. A cherry wood chest with a matching Amish quilted seat cover was at the foot of the bed. There was a cherry wood Highboy dresser standing catty-cornered from the bed. A large cherry wood wardrobe graced one wall and a long low dresser was against the wall nearest the bathroom. Sharon was in love with the his and her walk-in closet. Her chaise lounge had been reupholstered in plum. On the accent wall centered over the bed was a sign reading, " _Love is spoken here."_

"Well, girlfriend. Do you like it?" Gavin asked Sharon when she just stood there quiet.

"Like it? I love it. What about you, Andy?"

"It's beautiful, Beautiful! Just the right combination of manly and feminine," he quipped.

"Oh you," she said as she swatted his chest. "You don't really care do you?"

"Oh I care. I care that it isn't pink, and I care that you are happy." Andy said as he captured her lips with his.

Gavin called out, "I'm still here! Enough with the PDA."

"So, Gavin tell Trevor we are very pleased," said Sharon.

"Trevor will be happy to hear it!"

They moved out of their room and back through the hall to see Savannah's room. It was a lighter purple with "Savannah" in block letters in an arc over her bed. Which was a daybed of brass with curlicues and ceramic balls threaded through the spokes. Her bedspread had splashes of different shades of purple on a white background. There were pillows strewn over the back of the bed that had shapes of a pallet and blobs of purple paint, almost like an artists pallet. Along the opposite wall was a white desk for her to do her homework. Near the closet was a white dresser with purple accent flowers along the side of it that matched her desk perfectly. In the corner of the room by the window stood an easel with a small white table next to it containing all the paint supplies Savannah would need to create her own masterpieces. "Oh this is wonderful. You like it, honey?" Sharon asked.

"I love it!" The young girl answered ecstatically.

"Good! Trevor will be thrilled," said Gavin as he looked at his wristwatch. He made a gesture for them to leave the room ahead of him. "Listen, I've got to go, but I have some connections and I will find Dr. Robbins for you! I'll be in touch by the end of the day."

"Thanks Gavin, I need to fix this thing that's happening to me. Until I do, I can't go back to work! Also I'm afraid to be left alone with the children because whereas before I didn't react to triggers when I was in mama mode or if I was acting as the captain. I only reacted when I was Sharon and I was sick but when I was at the beach, I did. I was taking care of Savannah, and I reacted to a simple glass thermometer." Andy and Gavin could her the stress in her voice and could see the worry in her eyes. "What if I was to go back to work and I started reacting to triggers like needles, women with German sounding accents, catheters, and thermometers. They'd put me in a straight jacket for sure! Let alone the question of my ability to keep Savannah and Sophia."

"But would you even encounter any of those? While you were in the murder room?" asked Gavin.

Sharon went on to explain, "that's not the point Gavin, but in the interest of speculation. While there are none of those particular triggers in the murder room itself, there are plenty of ways I could come up against triggers in the course of a workday. If I had to visit a hospital to see an injured member of my team for instance or a witness or a suspect it could happen. If I had to go undercover in a hospital for any reason, if I walked past Health and Wellness, for heaven sakes! Not to mention the fact that I'm not sure how many triggers there are or what they all are!" Sharon took in a breath and slowly let it out to try and calm herself before saying. "Even here at home and about town, I'm terrified of what could happen if I'm alone with say just Sophia in a grocery store without Savannah and Emily, and I experience a fugue because I hear a woman's German accent. Would I run and leave my baby? Or try to hide somewhere on the streets of LA with her? Please, hurry and find her or someone with her skills. Hypnotism was one of her skills Gavin. It's important that whomever you find is able to hypnotize."

Gavin stood in front of her, and reached down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll find her, or someone like her. Don't worry Sharon."

Andy could see Sharon was becoming upset and he ran his hand in circles on her back. He felt her relax a little bit. "Thanks, Gavin we appreciate it." He told their friend.

Gavin left, and as he was walking out the mudroom door he passed Emily, the boys and Bo who ran to Sharon. She rubbed him behind his ears. "Hey, my good boy, are you glad to be home?" He licked her hand and went over to his doggie bed, turned around twice and laid down.

Emily came over to Sharon, "Mom, I've gotta go back to New York on the red-eye. Vivienne called and said the theater will be open for practice for Sleeping Beauty on Monday."

Sharon's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Sweetheart I'm so happy for you! I'll miss you of course but you can't be expected to stay here and baby-sit your crazy old mother forever. You have your own life to lead and I've been wondering how you could be taking such a long vacation."

"The theater has been under massive repairs. One of the dancers got hurt during practice when they found some rotted wood, the hard way." Sharon winced at that news. "Mom, you're not crazy, you are not old, and I love you so very much! I've really enjoyed the time we've been able to spend together; sharing your wedding day was wonderful. Drama and murderous home invaders not withstanding! It was also kinda neat seeing my mom become Lady BAM. You are pretty impressive!" Emily exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah? Well, where is Lady BAM when I really need her?" Sharon asked sadly.

"Mom, you've been through a lot lately don't beat yourself up for falling apart once in awhile."

"When did you get to be so wise?" Sharon asked touching her forehead to her oldest daughters.

"I guess it comes with getting older myself that and having you for my mother."

"Thank you Em, for coming. I've enjoyed our time together too."

Sharon wrapped her daughter in a strong hug Emily returned the hug tightly. "I'll be back in December to do the Nutcracker with Nicole's boys, Sam and Ian."

Sharon reluctantly let go of her older daughter and said, "We'll be looking forward to it. Let me know when Sleeping Beauty starts too. We may come see you in it. Savannah, Rusty and Andy have never seen you dance and I know Savannah would love Sleeping Beauty especially if her big sister is dancing in it."

"You had better finish packing Sis, we gotta get you to the airport if you are going to make your flight." Emily nodded at Ricky and went back to her packing. She was ready 20 minutes later.

After goodbyes were said and hugs were given Ricky and Emily left for the airport, Rusty came over to Sharon. "Why don't you and Andy go relax on the couch? I'll take Sophie, get her changed and she can watch me cook in the bouncy chair."

"Thank you, Rusty."

"You're welcome, besides Sophie likes me to watch me cook." Sharon smiled and watched Rusty with her youngest talking to her and blowing bubbles on her tummy. She was close to laughing at only a month old.

After Sharon had relinquished the baby to Rusty, she and Andy went over to their favorite area of the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She turned so that she was between his legs with their legs stretched out in front of them. Her back was against his chest, and his arms surrounding her in a hug. "This feels so nice," Sharon said. "I feel so calm and safe here in your arms. Like nothing bad could ever happen again."

"Well, I can't promise that my love but I can promise that I'll be with you through the bad times and the good times if you'll let me. But no secrets Sharon, I can't help you if you keep secrets from me."

Sharon looked up at him with confusion. "What secrets are you talking about?"

"What happened at Walmart?"

"Oh, …that." She blew out a long breath. "Remember Wednesday? Emily and I took Savannah to the urgent care near the beach about her ears? Afterwards we went to Walmart to get antibiotics for her ear infection. While we were there Savannah, Sophie and I were in one aisle and Emily went down another. In yet another aisle on the other side, a woman was talking to her child in an angry German tone and I froze. I just started shaking, Savannah saw what was happening and called Emily over. She got in my face and reminded me that I wasn't that helpless little girl anymore. I was..." she chuckled, "the Lady BAM and Darth Raydor, that I didn't take anything off anybody! It…it worked! I came back. I stopped shaking and we went on with our shopping." With a tilt of her head Sharon looked inquisitively at her husband, "How did you know? I wasn't exactly keeping it from you, Andy. I just was trying to process it, trying to understand what's happening to me. I would have told you. I really would have."

Andy smoothed back her hair in a comforting manner. He didn't want Sharon stressing more but he wanted her to understand that he was here for her and that she didn't need to keep anything from him. "Savannah said, Daddy ask Mommy what happened at Walmart. She said this, before Gavin came out."

Sharon nodded, "she had asked me whether I would tell you and I said, I wouldn't lie to you if you asked me directly. That I was… disturbed by what happened and I needed time to think it through, apparently she had other ideas." Sharon looked into his eyes, "I didn't mean to put her in that position, I just have been so scared Andy! No, I'm… I'm terrified because I'm finally happy, Andy. I have a new partner in life, a new family, a career that I enjoy and it could all be taken away by some random incident that triggers a dissociative fugue, and I'm no longer me. I'm Sybil!" She cried and then turned in Andy's lap so she could bury her face in his t-shirt and sob.

"Sweetheart, you are not Sybil, we'll figure this out. I've got an idea."

Sharon stopped crying, once again giving him a questioning look. She hiccupped a couple of times, and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her sweater. "What's your idea?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well, Patrice has been telling Louie that she's bored, not working. She misses us. She could act as your companion/helper. You've got your hands full with Savannah and Sophie; she could help you with them." Andy wanted Sharon to feel safe in her own house and it this plan would help him too. "You wouldn't have to worry about the children and it would help me to know that you are okay with her when I'm on the job."

"You know, it could work. I miss her too and I know Savannah misses her." Sharon chuckled "if you had suggested that five years ago or even just a few months ago, if you had implied I needed a keeper I would have chewed you up and spit you out. You know that right? But I guess having you in my life softened me." Sharon reached up and captured his lips with hers. "I think it must be the Andy effect." She said cheekily and smiled.


	20. Little Girl Lost

_**Not Just Another Jane Doe**_

 _ **Chapter 20: Little Girl Lost**_

 _Here is chapter 20 finally, I lost my muse for a while. I tried to write without her so if this is a little rambling, I'm sorry._

 _Thank you to all the people who have followed this story, and have encouraged me to continue with their wonderful reviews._

* * *

"The Doctor will see you now, Mrs. Flynn." Sharon's moss green eyes widened as she looked at her husband, he patted the back of her hand with his and intertwined their fingers. Then he squeezed, "let's go, Love, " she stood up. Andy gently tugged at her, "I'm here Sharon, and I'm not going anywhere."

Sharon flattened her lips together and pulled her lips between her teeth. Gavin had promised that Dr. J.R. Robbins was indeed the Dr. Julia Robbins. But what if it wasn't? Andy pushed the door open, and there she was, older but still her. Her hair was cut in a light reddish pixie haircut and her blue eyes sparkled. She still reminded Sharon of Julie Andrews, a notion she had never shared with anybody, even Andy. With the haircut and the way she was dressed, even more so. She wore a crème colored skirt and matching jacket with a turquoise shell that matched her eyes. A multicolored scarf lay on her shoulders and knotted in front. She wore pearl earrings and a gold a pearl necklace. Her lipstick was a pearly pink, her mouth was long and was split into a wide smile, her blue eyes became misty when her eyes met Sharon's. As she stood up and came around her desk, she clasped her hands together and then placed them on Sharon's cheeks. "Oh! It is you! " They both said simultaneously then chuckled and hugged each other.

"Sharon, I noticed that my appointment sheet said Captain Sharon Flynn, and I wondered, hoped even that it was you, but with the last name being different I wasn't entirely sure." She said in a mild British accent.

"Well, It is me. I was a Sergeant when you knew me I am a Captain now. I divorced Jack finally, last year then I married Andy just two weeks ago. I wasn't entirely sure that Dr. J.R. Robbins was you either."

"I used to be listed under Dr. Julia Robbins, but I changed it for safety sake the R is for my middle name Regina. My husband made me do it. He was very concerned for my safety, especially since one of my patient's spouses came after me after I tried to convince her to leave him. He was a violent abuser, who ended up killing her and coming after me. This happened after you stopped seeing me because of Jack. I started being more aggressive about convincing abused women to leave their abusive spouses. "

A stricken look came over Sharon's face. "Oh my God! That's terrible, were you hurt?"

The Doctor nodded "A broken arm, a split lip and a concussion. Luckily my husband came home in time. He was an officer in the marines and trained in the Martial Arts he put his lights out, quite literally. After that he trained me in self-defense, we moved and I changed how I was listed in the phone book. My husband has since died of cancer." She blinked back tears of grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry too for any part that I played...in what you went through if I had known..."

"Darling, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was upset that you stopped seeing me because of Jack, and it was at a critical time in your therapy. It was my decision to become more aggressive about getting them to leave their husbands, and ultimately it was the fault of my attacker. I just told you it was after you, to give you an idea of when the change occurred."

Sharon nodded, still a bit troubled. Then she remembered Andy, "oh my goodness where are my manners? I forgot to introduce you." She looked at Andy and smiled lovingly at him.

"Um, Dr. Julia Robbins, this is Andrew Flynn, Lieutenant Andrew Flynn actually. My new husband and," she ducked her head and bit her bottom lip then added "a longstanding Lieutenant in the Major Crimes division of the LAPD, my division. Andy, this is Dr Julia Robbins.

"Well, that's wonderful Sharon, pleased to meet you Andy. Please forgive me for this, but I am so glad you are finally free of... Jack."

"There is nothing to forgive, Jack and my relationship was toxic, you taught me that. It just took me thirty years to finally see it."

"Well, I hope this one is an improvement."

"Oh he is so much better. Andy is everything Jack wasn't." She squeezed Andy's hand. He was looking at the doctor with a funny expression on his face. Then his face cleared when it dawned on him who the woman reminded him of. Sharon hadn't mentioned her resemblance to Julie Andrews. "Nice to meet you Doctor."

"Well this is wonderful, you deserve someone who will love you and be there for you. Now tell me what has brought you here?" The next half hour flew by as Sharon told Dr. Robbins all that had happened in her life recently and her fears of having Multiple Personality Disorder.

"My goodness, Sharon, you have experienced a great deal of trauma and stress in your life, especially the last year and most specifically in the last two months. More than most people do in a lifetime. I've gone over my notes countless times hoping you'd come back and finish what we started after Ricky was born." She reached out and patted Sharon's hand, "I don't really believe that you have Multiple Personality Disorder, Darling not in its true form. All people have different facets of their personalities come out at different times. I for instance don't behave as Dr. Julia Robbins the same way I behave as say Grandma Julie with my grandchildren. Or as I used to with my husband when I was acting as Julie his wife or when I was raising my children, I behaved still differently as Mum."

"I believe you are suffering from a mild form of PTSD. Which could be pretty devastating in and of itself. With all the current stresses in your life and the fact that we never really finished finding out what Helga did to you when you were little its safe to say that it's more PTSD then MPD. Most true MPD sufferers were abused over a long period of time. I believe yours happened during a month long stay in hospital when you were four, and it never happened again. Not that it wasn't horrible and should ever have happened! I think is safe to say that we should take up where we left off, with hypnotism and desensitizing, and talk therapy for the next three months. Starting out with seeing me several days a week for a month then slowly we will be for another three, getting it to once a week then once a month. I'd say by the time you are finished with your adoption leave, you'll be ready to go back to work on administration only, then perhaps in six months you'll be able to be more active in you're participation at work. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds, intense. I guess that's good," she said musing. "The sooner we get these fugue incidents to stop the better. I'm so happy to know I'm not crazy and this…this feeling of a lack of control over my emotions can stop too."

"No darling, you are not crazy. PTSD is a coping method and so is MPD. Our first session will be tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

Sharon snort laughed, "thousands."

"Well, we don't have time for thousands of questions, maybe just one or two?" Dr. Robbins said with a smile.

Sharon fiddled with her hands, "you mention de…desensitizing, um what does that entail?"

"It's a method of helping you take away the power from your triggers. It's a slow process, and we have a lot of work to do before we reach that point. We have to..." Dr. Julia touched her fingers to tick off the steps, "first find out what all of your triggers are, and what made them triggers to begin with. Then we will slowly reintroduce you to those triggers in a more pleasant and non-threatening manner so they cease to be triggers. Don't worry about it Darling, you are surrounded by people who love you and want to help you. You were mindful of the fact that you need someone to help you while your husband is at work. That is a good thing."

Sharon nodded, standing as if to leave. "So tomorrow we start the hypnotism. What if I'm not a good candidate for it?"

"You are. We've done it before. You are able to be hypnotized, don't worry, Sharon. You still look anxious, what's wrong?"

Sharon sat down again. "For thirty years I've been the one everybody relied on, Jack, the children. I juggled so many different balls, in the air. My job and the children's after school activities my ex–husband and everything he put me through. It's…un…settling to be the one needing help. To not be the one in control is…terrifying. Andy has had to juggle all the..." She snort laughed and then composed herself. "Figuratively, Andy has had to juggle all the balls in our life lately. I don't want to be a burden or the reason he loses his sobriety." She bowed her head not wanting to see Andy's face.

Andy was stunned for a moment, hurt for another, for less then a second before he realized where this was coming from. Jack had convinced her that she was the reason he drank, had blamed her when he fell off the wagon. He'd convinced her that her needing him had been the reason he couldn't stay sober. Andy reached out and started to rub her back, "Sharon you are not responsible for my sobriety I am. I have been sober 20 years. If I were to fall off the wagon, today or tomorrow or – any time in the future, that would be my fault. Not yours. I love you and I love our family. I have every reason to stay sober but if for some reason I ever fall off, it won't be your fault. It will be mine alone. Don't ever think I would blame you for my loss of sobriety or for needing me. I love that you need me Sharon; there have been times that I worried that you were too independent, and didn't need me for anything. I hate the reason for it, I hate that someone hurt you so badly as a child that it haunts you still, many years later. But I love you no matter what. Whether you are Darth Raydor, Captain Raydor, Mama bear, and Wonder Woman or just Sharon, my Sharon. I even love little Sharon, because she helps me understand who you've become today."

Sharon looked at Andy and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Little Sharon?"

Andy raised a shoulder in a shrug, and grinned at her. "She showed up a couple of times, she's gotta have a name."

"No wonder I feel like Sybil!" Sharon covered her face with her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

"You are not Sybil, Sharon. Sybil was not aware of the different personalities. She would lose time, and not remember what happened during her blackouts. Your situation is completely different in that you willingly and willfully use the different aspects of your character according to your circumstances and you do it consciously. That's a normal way to behave. Your little Sharon moments are very brief and you have people in your life who recognize them and can make you come back to yourself. Remember that and you…do not tease her." The doctor said with a sardonic lift to her brow.

Andy held his hands up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, we tease each other all the time…I"

"I understand, but this is a seriously frightening situation for her, and levity isn't the best way to handle it at the moment. Someday you'll laugh about it possibly, but not right now, okay? Now, I have patients waiting to see me. So I'll see you tomorrow, at ten!"

Sharon and Andy thanked her then left in a hurry to catch up with Patrice and the children. Patrice looking frazzled had the baby in her arms, trying to feed her a bottle, but she wasn't having it. She was screaming blue bloody murder. Sharon got in with Patrice and the children, opening her blouse as she did so. Andy leaned in and kissed Sharon goodbye, tweaked Savannah's nose, and thanked Patrice. "See you, hopefully at dinner. Okay?"

Sharon reached up for another kiss and then she nodded as she settled the baby at her breast, and helped her latch on. Suddenly there was quiet as Sophia stopped crying and started nursing.

Patrice breathed and said. "That child has some lungs!"

Sharon snort laughed. "Yes she does! How was the appointment?"

"Perhaps we can talk about that later." Patrice said indicating little pitchers have ears.

Once they got home and had lunch Savannah didn't eat much, and then she excused herself to go to her room. Sharon held Sophie while she napped; Sharon and Patrice sat with a cup of tea and shared their experiences of the day. Patrice looked down into her tea and said, "You might want to think about changing pediatricians the one you picked is on maternity leave and Savannah did not care for her replacement. Neither did Sophie. Neither did I for that matter, and I'm pretty sure you would hate him. At one point, I told him I was going to report him to the Medical board. He was too rough and brusque, I told him that if he was going to behave that way with little children he should not be a doctor, especially not a pediatrician."

"What did he say? What did he do? Did he hurt the girls?"

"He said, that he was retired and he had only come out of retirement to help his daughter while she was on emergency maternity leave. He also said he had been a pediatric urologist."

"What did he do, exactly?" Sharon asked concerned.

Patrice knew she would want to know everything so she explained, "Well, for one thing he gave the shots instead of the nurses and he treated their little bums like targets for a dart game. He used old-fashioned methods and did procedures that I thought were totally unnecessary, but in his defense, proved to be necessary. The children were beside themselves by the time we got out of there. He said, that Sophia has bladder reflux, which will show up more, as she gets older and to keep an eye on her temp, if she seems to have flushed cheeks or a temperature you should get her to the hospital."

Patrice saw Sharon become pale, "my poor Sophie! I don't understand she's not my biological child. She couldn't have inherited it from me. What about Savannah, does she have it?"

Patrice shook her head, "he did examine her closely for it, but no she doesn't have it. There is a percentage of girls that are born with it I'm not sure of the number. Some grow out of it like you did, some don't. For them, it's chronic and can really get in the way of living their lives. He doesn't know which Sophie is yet, she'll have to be tested later when she's about a year old."

"I grew out of it, somewhat, but it came back briefly after one my miscarriages. That's why Beverly is so careful about cauterizing me when I got bouts of tonsillitis or any kind of inflammation in my body. She's afraid the infection would make its way to my kidney or bladder. Patrice what was this doctors name? Was he old, like 20 years older then me?"

"Gerald Carter, Dr. Gerald Carter he seemed like he was about…hmm…70. Why, do you think you know him?"

Sharon looked shell-shocked for a moment as a memory tried to push through. "Helga…had someone with her at times. A young intern I guess he was."

"You remember that?" Patrice reached out to touch Sharon's hand squeezing it to show support.

"Snippets, flashbacks just now, something on the edge of my mind. Describe him."

"He was an ugly troll of a man really, white hair about 5'3 ruddy complexion, black bloodshot sly looking eyes. Red nose like he was a drunk. Growly voice, rough hands, I wanted to turn around and leave the minute I saw him. I should have."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I knew that Savannah needed her shots for school, now. She starts school next week and Sophia was almost overdue for her first shots. I was worried about how long we would have to wait, if I walked out with no shots. I was also afraid I was judging a book by its cover. I know what it's like being on the other end of that. But I wish I'd listened to my instincts."

"What about Savannah? How did he treat her?"

"He asked a lot of questions in front her but not to her about the Caesarian scar across her stomach, and her medical history. He examined her very intimately after I told him she'd been sexually abused and had become pregnant. He said she was impacted in her bowels and that would have to be addressed; he had the nurse take care of it in another room. I told him I could take care of it at home where it would be less stressful, for her but he said he would be examining her again after it was done and he wanted it done there The man would not let me be with her because he wanted to further examine the baby. I could hear Savannah in the other room, crying and begging the nurse to stop. It was terrible. He also said in front her that girls that at are sexually abused were often promiscuous and should be kept on a short leash. He examined Savannah again, very carefully when I told him about the Syphilis. He said he had not found any evidence of that this time. I was glad about that.

He seems like he knows what he's doing, as far as being an urologist, but his manner with children is abominable, and I wasn't comfortable with him at all. In all the years I have worked as an emergency room nurse, I've never come across him before, and I've come across a lot of pediatric urologists, in my time."

"No wonder Savannah seem so distant and listless, Sophie is too. Listless, I mean."

"I'm sorry Sharon, I feel like I let you down and the children too." Patrice looked as if she were going to cry.

Sharon stood and hugged her. "Patrice, you didn't let me down I doubt if I would have fared any better in fact, under my own current circumstances I probably would have curled up in a corner and started sucking my thumb." She snort laughed sardonically. "Although his bedside manner was terrible and I will find another pediatrician the fact that he was able to diagnose Sophia's bladder reflux so early, I hate to say this but might compensate for the trauma. I doubt if his daughter would have caught it in a first exam. Savannah's situation might not have been caught either by someone else. It's been so long since I've dealt with pediatricians. Now I think I'll go spend some time with Savannah, if you will hold Sophia."

Patrice nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if Savannah was asleep. She cried a lot, and you heard Sophie when you got in the car."

"Yes, but I feel the need to hug my little girl." Patrice nodded in understanding and stroked Sophie's cheek as Sharon went to find Savannah.

"Oh my God!" Sharon shrieked!


	21. I'm not ready to grow up!

_**Not Just another Jane Doe**_

Chapter 21: _I'm not ready to grow up!_

 **Warning: Subject matter of sexual situations with children.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Patrice as she hurried into Savannah's room and looked for the child.

"Where is she?" She looked down and found Sharon looking under the bed.

"I don't know!" Her suitcase is gone and so are her clothes and even her doll that you all gave her at the hospital. There is blood on the sheets in the hamper. She must be starting her period."

"With all the poking around the doctor did I'm honestly not surprised. Um, she couldn't have gone far."

Sharon stood up and tried to take a deep calming breath. She swung her hair away from her ear so she could use the phone that she had taken from her back pocket pressing Andy's picture in her speed dial directory. "Hey beautiful, what's up?"

"Andy, Savannah is gone!"

"What do you mean gone? Do you mean kidnapped or ran away or…"

"I mean most likely ran away. Her stuff is gone."

"How long?"

"About a half hour, 45 minutes at the most. We had lunch after we got home; she excused herself and went to her room. Patrice said she had a real rough time at the doctors office, so I expected to find her asleep, but she was gone."

"I'll put an APB out on her."

"That's a little extreme, Andy. Perhaps you could send some officers to canvas the neighborhood and the ones surrounding us. Send a couple of our detectives that she's familiar with Amy and Detective Sanchez. I'll be looking also and Ricky and Rusty when they get home. Patrice will stay with the baby."

"Don't leave to go look without me." Andy said.

"Andy…"

"I'm serious Sharon. Look, I'm five minutes away. Just wait five minutes please Sweetheart!"

"Alright Andy, but hurry!" Sharon hung up and put the phone back in her back pocket of her skinny jeans. Then she started looking through Savannah's bathroom to find clues about what was going on with middle daughter. She found the panties she'd been wearing, soaking in a sink of cold water. She found a package of sanitary pads opened, and the wrapping in the trash. So she had been listening when they had talked about her period and how to take care of things. Savannah had been very unenthusiastic about the conversation and Sharon had wondered how much she had absorbed of the steps she'd laid out for her. Sharon was glad she been listening, and that she had properly cared for herself like she had been told to.

Sharon was concerned; they lived pretty close to Griffith Park. What if she was missing overnight and she was in the park? There were Coyotes in the park that would smell the blood from her menses. Sharon's heart started beating double time, suddenly she felt as if she couldn't get enough air, she was gasping for breath and her vision was getting blurry. Suddenly she felt Andy's large warm hand on her back tracing circles, his voice gravelly, but soothing.

"Easy Sharon, everything's going to be okay. We'll find her, take deep breaths."

"Andy! She has her period, what if she's at Griffith Park? What if the coyotes get to her?"

"Sharon, just calm down okay? It won't help us find her if you have a panic attack, come on Beautiful, breathe." He hugged her.

"We can't just stand here! We've got to find her!"

"The LAPD is on it. Sharon, but if you insist we look, we'll do it. Where would you like to start?"

"Griffith Park, the part that's nearest here."

"Okay let's go."

"As they were leaving to go look, Rusty came home with Bo. Even weeks after Stroh was killed Rusty still took Bo with him to classes. He was a fixture, and much loved by the other students.

Rusty looked from Sharon to Andy. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

" Savannah is missing. We are going to go find her."

"Can Bo and I help?"

"Yes, that would be great, um wait a minute..." Sharon went to Savannah's room and got an unwashed nightgown she'd left behind. She let Bo smell it, "find Savannah Bo."

Meanwhile, at Nicole and Deans house. Nicole was sitting in her glider in the nursery, nursing her baby daughter, when she realized that the boys were being way too quiet. She hadn't heard a peep from them in quite a while. That didn't usually bode well. Then she heard little feet tiptoeing across the floor in the kitchen, paper rattling and the refrigerator door opening.

"Ben and Ian I told you no more snacks, it's too close to dinner!" She heard more tiptoeing, the refrigerator door closing, something falls on the floor. "Ben, Ian did you hear me no more snacks?" Nicole stood up and carried Ellianna to the portable playpen in the living room and laid her down. Then went to the kitchen she found Ian her youngest boy trying to juggle a loaf of bread, a glass of milk and a jar of peanut butter, while he tried picking up an opened bag of cheese balls. "Ian David Adams what are you doing? Didn't I just say no more snacks?"

Ian's little body jerked in surprise, and he dropped everything in his arms. He started to shake and two big tears started to trickle down his chubby cheeks. His big blue eyes filled up again and again. "I'm sorry Mama, but you said no snacks for me and Ben, but they're not for Ben or me they are for her. She's hungry Mama."

"Her? Her who?"

"Van nah"

"Vannah?"

"Vannah. You know, Gramma Sharon and Grampaw Andy's um…. little girl?"

Nicole was shocked. "Savannah's here? Where is she?" It did not escape Nicole's notice that the waterworks had stopped when the focus had switched from Ian's misdeeds to Savannah's whereabouts. She bit her lip to keep her amusement from showing. Ian pointed outside at the tree house. Nicole nodded and said "Ian, Honey pick everything up, and put it on the table. Clean up the cheese curls and throw them in the trash. Charlie might get them and they are not good for dogs. "Okay?"

"But she's hungry Mama."

"I know, you mentioned that. I'm going to go get her, and bring her in here to eat. Where is your brother, is he with her?" Ian nodded yes. His ebony curls bobbing, Nicole bent down and kissed his forehead, "you be a good boy and do what I asked, okay." He nodded again.

As Nicole approached the tree house, she heard her older son talking to Savannah. "Vannah! Stop! Mama won't like me doin this. We're too young to be married and have a honeymoon."

Nicole hurried up the steps as Savannah said, "okay, be a baby then. You lied to me Ben you said you liked me. You said you thought I was pretty. You said you wanted to marry me! So we said the words to be married to each other. This is what married people do!" Savannah was seated next to Ben on the floor of the tree house. She had her hand over his guiding it over her still rather flat chest, her other hand was about to touch his groin area.

"Hold it right there, Savannah. Ben, you go in the house right now. Sit in the living room with Ellie and use my phone to call Grandpa Andy. Tell him Savannah's here. Go, now!"

Savannah had a scared mutinous expression on her face. "Savannah, sit down and talk to me. What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I came to play with Ben and Ian. We played married and we were going on our honeymoon."

"How did you get here? Your parents live all the way on the other side of Griffith Park! Sharon will be beside herself."

"I rode my bike. I found your address on my GPS on my phone. Why are you so upset Nicole? Ben and I were just being on our honeymoon."

"Savannah, Ben is only 8. He may be tall for his age, but he's only a little boy. He has no real idea what being married means between a man and a woman, let alone the honeymoon part. It didn't look like you were playing to me. You are older then him by 4 years and you've had experiences that you should never have had at such a young age. Do you realize that what you were trying to do was sexually molest Ben? It's the same as what that horrible man did to you. Did you want to do that to Ben?"

"No! I didn't want to hurt him! I love Ben, I just wanted him to feel good like when Walter touched me and I...wanted to feel good again." She ducked her head and wiped her eyes.

"It felt good to you, Savannah?"

"Not the first time. The first time it hurt like a bi…" Savannah amended her statement after catching Nicole's expression, which was stern. "Um sorry, it really really hurt. It felt like I was being split in two! But afterwards and after we'd done it a few times it felt good, Nicole. I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I didn't know girls could hurt boys, I thought only boys could hurt girls. I was Ben's age when Walter started touching me while he thought I was sleeping."

"I thought you said you were ten?"

"I get mixed up sometimes about time, you know? It seemed real important to Dr. Beverly that I say I was 12 when we did it, but I was younger, a lot younger. All I know for absolute sure was that he started touching me way before Alicia found out, years before. I was little like Ben maybe even younger, I don't know. Any way by the time Alicia found out, I liked him to touch me so when Alicia traded herself for me I was angry and jealous and when she left, I was glad." Tears ran down her cheeks. "She was only trying to help me, but I didn't know that. I thought she wanted him all to herself." Savannah swallowed.

Nicole was perplexed. "You are missing your sister?" Nicole said trying to sort through what the exact problem was.

"And my other Mama but that's only part of it. I don't know why I tried to do that to Ben. I feel so mixed up inside. I knew he was too young but I just felt so confused and… bad inside and I wanted to feel good again." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What made you feel so bad inside, Savannah?"

"Well, for starters Mama and Daddy made Aunt Patrice take me to that horrible Doctor Carter! He pinched my boobies, and stuck things in me down there, " she pointed to her own groin area. "He kept poking his fingers in me and then he made the nurse take me in another room, where she had someone hold me down while she dug stuff out of me and then she sent water up there. Then he started poking in there again, put needles in my butt, stuck me to take blood from me and when we got home, I Found out I had my period! My first Mama, Mama Sharon and Alicia told me it meant I was a woman! When I saw it all I could think about was that Walter wouldn't love me any more like he did when I was a little girl and I don't even know anymore if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"If Walter only liked having sex with you because you were a little girl, it sounds like a good thing to me." Savannah nodded. "What Walter did to you was not love, Savannah. It was perversion. Mama Sharon and Daddy Andy's kind of love is real love."

Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole noticed Andy and Sharon coming towards the tree house Savannah was facing the back corner of the tree house so she didn't see them. She raised her finger to her lips, and they nodded. "If they love me so much why did they lie to me?"

"What do you mean? How did they lie to you?"

"First lie, they said they would find my mothers body and they would bury her and Alicia together, they didn't do it. Second lie, they said they would never let anybody hurt me again and that Doctor sure as hell hurt me! Third lie, they said they would always love me, but they don't love me they only love Sophia!" Sharon's face looked stricken and pale. Andy's eyes became wide.

"How do you figure they don't love you Savannah? They treat you like their daughter; they took you in and adopted you when you showed up out of the blue eight months pregnant. Not many people would have done that."

"That's true, but since I gave them that baby they are always hugging and kissing her. Mama Sharon is always nursing her or carrying her around. With me it's follow the rules, practice the piano, make the bed, and don't get paint on the carpet."

"Sounds like you are having a pity party. Think about it Savannah, think real hard. Do...they...never hug or kiss you? Do they never tell you they love you? Do they never listen to you read or help you learn a new song on the piano or put your latest painting in a frame and hang it up? "

"Well...Yeah…they do that! In the morning mama hugs and kisses me like she hasn't seen me in a long time, and on Sunday she makes me chocolate chip pancakes. If he's home Daddy tweaks my nose and calls me, Punkin. Sometimes we all say together, "I love you once I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice." Then we all laugh and mama starts snort laughing and Daddy gets so tickled tears run down his face," Savannah's smiles at these memories.

"Sounds like Love to me. You know Savannah, what you are describing to me is the good kind of love. What Walter did, was not love. It may have made you feel physically good for a few moments, but it's a feeling you never should have experienced until you were old enough to tell the difference between that and real love. You've got real love with Sharon and Andy. As far as being jealous of the baby, Savannah when you're a baby you can't reason, you can't understand what people are saying. You are unable to communicate with anyone, hugs, kisses, being held, having your diaper changed, and being fed spells love. Having their needs met is what babies need to help them feel love."

Nicole gave the girl a minute to think on what she just told her then continued. "Babies are a lot work! I'm sure Sharon would be devastated to know that you feel neglected. It's been a long time since she's had a baby to take care of, and had to juggle the needs of two children. Savannah, sometimes I get so caught up with Ellianna's needs that it takes Ben or Ian climbing into my lap for a story and a cuddle saying Mommy give Ellie to daddy, I want to cuddle with you! To remind me they need my attention too. When you are older, parents tend to think you want to be shown love in different ways then they did when you were younger. But since you are older, you are capable of telling your parents when you feel like you need to be held or cuddled. They are human, and they can't read minds."

Savannah's eyes lit up when's she realized what Nicole was saying was true. Then they dimmed. "I'm really in trouble aren't I?"

Nicole shook her head at the change in mood, and subject. "I don't really know about your parents. I think that they will just be happy that you are safe. I'm sure there will be consequences for your actions, though. I'm pretty sure you are not allowed to be this far away from home without permission; the streets you had to cross were dangerous. As for me, I'll be cautious about allowing you to play with Ben and Ian unsupervised, for a while. I understand that you were in emotional pain, but I have to protect my children. Do you understand? You may come over and play with the boys, as long as there is an adult to supervise."

Savannah nodded. "Can I stay here for awhile and think?"

"No, Ian is in the kitchen making you a sandwich, he was very concerned that you were hungry. I realize that you probably sent him in the kitchen to get him out of the way, but he took you very seriously and went to a lot of trouble and mess to make you that sandwich, you are going to choke it down, if it kills you. Do you understand me? Plus I believe your parents will be wanting to have a word with you."

"They are here?" Nicole nodded, using her hand behind her back to wave them into the house.

"By the way, before you go to the kitchen you need to take care of yourself. I have supplies under the sink in the bathrooms."

Savannah groaned, "I haven't even had it one whole day and already it's becoming a pain. Nicole, why did this have to happen now? Why can't it go away and come back in a couple of years when I'm older and ready to grow up? I'm not ready yet!"

"I know you've had your childhood stolen from you and you want to be a kid for a while longer. I'm sure your parents won't be expecting you to get a job and make your own living quite yet but you are going to have to make up your mind about what is it you really want. It seems like you are very confused about how you want to be treated. You seem to want your cake and eat it too. You want to be a baby to be hugged and cuddled like Sophia is but then you want to be an adult and do what adults do. For right now I think you need to enjoy being a kid, and leave adult behavior to the adults."

"Growing up is really scary, Nicole. Sometimes I wish time would just stop and let me catch up."

"Time doesn't work that way Honey, it marches on and waits for nobody. You know, I'm not your biological sister, but when you get adopted we will be adopted sisters so you can call me anytime and we can talk if Sharon or my dad are at work or too busy."

"Really?" Nicole nodded. "You forgive me for what I did to Ben?"

"Yes, I forgive you. The restrictions still stand, but I do forgive you."

"Thank you, I guess I'd better go face the music."


	22. Revelations

**_Not Just Another Jane Doe_**

 ** _Chapter: 22 Revelations_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters they are James Duffs except for the non-Major Crimes characters._

 _I just love them so much and I love to play with them._

Trigger waring: Talk of sexual abuse of a minor.

* * *

When Savannah came out of the bathroom, she saw her parents standing beside the front door waiting for her. Sharon's face was pale and awash with tears, and Andy's eyes were wet also.

Their tears were a testament to their love for her, and Savannah felt ashamed forever doubting that they loved her. "I'm sorry, Mama and Daddy. I'm sorry for running away and I'm sorry for…for everything else too." She ran to them and hugged them both together, and they hugged her back.

"We're sorry too, sweet girl. Come on let's go, we have a lot to talk about."

"Daddy, I rode my bike over here."

"Yes, we know it's already in the trunk of my car, from there it will go in the shed, where it will stay for three weeks." Said Andy, raising his eyebrows, daring her to protest.

"Yes, Daddy. I guess Nicole was right about consequences."

"Yes she was. My daughter, Nicole is a smart girl."

"Um Mama, before we go, Nicole said I have to eat the sandwich Ian made me."

Sharon reached in her purse and brought out, a rather mangled peanut butter sandwich, in a Ziploc baggie. "Thanks." Savannah mumbled, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Can I eat it at home with a glass of milk?" Sharon nodded, not trusting her voice yet. "Should I say goodbye?"

"No, we said your goodbyes for you. Let's go."

Savannah nodded and got in the back seat, buckling herself in. As they drove to their house, Sharon looked out the window trying to compose herself. Andy looked in the rearview mirror. "How did you find Nicole's house, Savannah?"

"I looked up their address in the phone book, and put it in the GPS on my phone. Do I lose my phone too?" she asked mournfully.

Sharon and Andy shared a look, "No. You can keep your phone but for use, for emergencies only. We need to be able to contact you. Why didn't you answer your phone before?"

"I forgot to charge it and I guess once I got to Nicole's it ran out of juice."

"Well, keep it charged and put it on loud ring, not just vibrate. If we could have gotten in touch with you a whole lot of what happened this afternoon could have been avoided. Also which route did you take?"

"The first route it gave me took me through Griffith Park, and I considered it because it was the shortest way, but it looked scary. I remembered that Rusty said he had been attacked by Phillip Stroh there. So I asked for another route, and it took me around the park instead. I was real careful about walking my bike across the streets and I tried to make sure I crossed with other people."

"That is good, and you were smart to do that, but the fact remains that you're not allowed to travel five miles away from home by yourself. In this city it just isn't safe." Sharon said.

"But you never said that. You never told me I wasn't allowed, to go to Nicole's."

"You know, you are right, we didn't because the subject never came up. We never dreamed that you'd get it in to your head to try. You are a smart girl, Savannah, and I'm sure you knew that if you asked to be allowed to ride your bike to Nicole's we would have said no, because it is not safe. Just like you knew that playing "married and honeymoon" with Ben was wrong yet you did it anyway. You are lucky that you were caught before you touched any more than his hand. You are also lucky that Nicole understands that you were confused and hurting and that you weren't thinking straight and will not press charges."

"Yes Ma'am " said Savannah, chastised.

"I just want to know something. Did you go there, planning to molest Ben, or did it just happen? Tell the truth." Andy asked.

"I was angry at you and Mommy. I wanted you to think I had run away but really, I went there to see Nicole. Emily was busy when I tried to Skype her, so I decided to go see Nicole. She didn't hear me knock and the boys called to me from the tree house, so I went to go play with them for a while. I was still dressed up from being at the doctors, and Ben told me I was pretty and Ian agreed and said when he grew up he was going to marry me. So, I thought up the game and started telling Ben about it. Walter always used to say I was pretty, his pretty little girl. It was kinda like I split in two when Ben told me I was pretty. Part of me was down on the floor of the tree-house with Ben and Ian, the other part was up above us watching. I remember that Ian was being annoying just staring at me with these big puppy eyes, so I sent him to the kitchen to make me a sandwich. I told him I was really, really hungry. When he left, we started playing, but I guess Ben got scared."

"Savannah have you told Dr. Joe about your feelings?"

"No. How would he be able to understand how I feel or help me understand how I feel? He's a man."

"So you would rather talk to a woman therapist."

" I …guess. I know she's not a therapist, but it was nice talking to Nicole."

"My girl is pretty special." Andy said proudly.

Sharon smiled at him. Just three years ago, Andy and Nicole were struggling to reconnect. Now they adored each other. She hoped this incident wouldn't damage their relationship.

When they arrived at the house, Sharon told Savannah to go take a bath, and get ready for bed. It was 5:30pm; Sharon wanted her at least ready for bed before dinner. They had a lot to discuss before she actually went to sleep. Patrice was there when they walked in, holding a screaming Sophia and had been about to try to feed her a bottle. As soon as Sharon heard Sophia's angry cries, her milk let down. She took Sophia in her arms and started cooing to her and kissing her while she got her in position to nurse. Once the baby was latched on, Sharon bit her bottom lip, and sat down on the chaise lounge. She put her feet up and looked at Patrice who looked a little frazzled. "Hey Patrice, sorry it took so long. Has she been doing this all day?"

"Well, she hasn't been her usual pleasant self. Let's just say that. I think she's mostly missing mommy and the doctor put her through the wringer this morning. So she's been kind of clingy and miserable the shots he gave her didn't help either."

"Go home to Louie for some peace and quiet and thank you so much for being here for us."

Patrice laughed, "Are we thinking about the same Louie? Although I won't say no to a little peace and quiet, I'm not sure I'll get that with him but anyhow, I'm glad to be of service. How is Miss Savannah?"

"She went to Nicole's, Patrice, on her bike, which by the way she has lost the privilege of using for the next three weeks. She said she was angry with us, about a lot of things, but the doctor visit seems to have been the catalyst. She wanted us to think she had run away, but she wanted to talk to Nicole. Emily couldn't Skype with her because she was rehearsing, so she went to her other big sister."

"Doesn't Nicole live about five miles from here, on the other side of Griffith Park?"

"Yes and unfortunately, Nicole was in the nursery feeding Ellie, and didn't hear her knock. The boys called her over to the tree house to play. They decided to play married/honeymoon and all. Nicole caught them before anything really happened."

Patrice's eyes grew wide at the statement. She blinked, "Well thank goodness for that. I assume we'll be taking her to Dr. Joe?"

"No actually, I have to talk to Joe about recommending a woman therapist. She hasn't been forthcoming for him because she doesn't feel like he could understand her or her feelings cause he's a man. I guess I can see where she's coming from."

"I can too. You know, I know a great child psychologist who specializes in children who have been sexually abused, and children that have been traumatized. Her name is Dr. Janet Quinn. She's wonderful with our little patients in the children's ward they adore her. "I've got one of her cards in my purse." She went to get the card, and then once she handed it over she said her goodbyes and left.

Sharon switched Sophia to her other side, as Andy came out of their bedroom in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Where is Savannah?"

"She is drying her hair I think. If she's not out here by the time Sophie's finished nursing, I'll go get her. Would you order dinner?"

"Sure, what do you feel like? Chinese, Italian, Greek, or pizza?"

"Make it Italian. I feel like Eggplant Parmesan. Yours is better, I know, but it would take too long for you to make it and we are all starving and we have a lot to talk about with…Savannah,"

Just then Rusty and Ricky came home with Bo. They had stayed at Nicole's for a while playing with the boys, letting Charlie and Bo play together. Charlie was an adolescent golden retriever, and Bo was an adolescent German shepherd, they had fun together. Ricky had not left to go back to Palo Alto. He had been planning to drive back to his place this morning when Savannah disappeared so he decided to stick around a bit longer. Since his company had sold the software for the new game he and his partner had developed, he was financially set. Now he was enjoying being with his mother and her new family even if it did seem like everyday was a new drama.

He watched as his mother cared for Sophie, burping her and cooing to her. He knew the rest of the evening was going to be eventful so he decided to relieve his mother of worrying about Sophie while they dealt with Savannah. "Hey, Mom let me take her so you and Andy can give Savannah your full attention."

"Thank you Ricky, but I've decided I'm going to take her in the shower with me real quick then you can have her. First we are going to check on Savannah though." Sharon knocked on Savannah's door, she didn't answer, she looked in the room but she wasn't there. So she went to the bathroom door, "Savannah, are you alright? Honey, open the door."

"Hmm?" The door opened and Savannah stood there wrapping herself in a towel. "Yes, ma'am, I'm alright I must have fallen asleep. I put the jets on in the tub cause I had cramps, and my muscles were tired from all that bike riding."

Sharon kissed her on the cheek. "Well, get dressed and dry your hair. Daddy is ordering dinner and I'm going to get in the shower with Sophie then get into something comfortable. Once we have dinner, we have a lot to talk about."

"Okay," Savannah yawned. "Mama?"

"Yes Darling?" Sharon said cocking her head to the side while swaying slightly with Sophia.

"Nicole told me I need to tell you when I… I mean if I want to…to cuddle. Would you let Rusty or Ricky or Daddy take care of Sophie and…and cuddle with me? After your shower, I mean."

"Of course, my sweet girl, I would love to cuddle with you. Ricky has already offered his babysitting services while we are talking."

An hour and a half later, showers done, dinner eaten. Savannah had tried to eat the sandwich, but had gagged on it and Sharon had decided to not make her eat it. It was soggy from milk Ian had spilled, too much jelly and… pickles. She had spaghetti instead. "What am I going to tell Nicole and Ian?"

"Well, you won't lie. You'll tell him the truth, but you will perhaps offer to make sandwiches with him the next time, that way you can control what goes in them." Sharon said snort laughing. Her eyes filled with mirth, "my goodness! Pickles in peanut butter!"

Savannah said, "Actually, I asked for the pickles just not the jelly with the pickles!"

Settling down on the chaise lounge in her purple My Little Kitty pj's, Savannah cuddled up to Sharon and Andy. She was happy to have their undivided attention.

Andy started the conversation, "Savannah we heard what you said about us lying to you about burying your other mother and sister and we assure you that is not what's going on at all. Since you are a minor we had to wait till the adoption was final before we could claim their bodies, but the adoption has been stalled because someone has claimed he is your brother, a Gustavo Wallace. Now before DCFS can let us go on and adopt you they have to investigate his claims. Does the name Gustavo Wallace sound familiar to you?"

"Gustavo was my older brother. I thought he was dead. I don't remember much about him except that he and Walter hated each other they got into a big fight and Gustavo left. "How did you find out about him? How did he find out about me? He doesn't know me as..."

"Were you going to say, he doesn't know you as Savannah, he knows you as Paloma?"

"Yes, but I don't ever ever want to be Paloma again! When we were heading for Las Vegas, my other mother told me to pick another name, to start new and fresh so Walter couldn't find us, but he found us anyway. When I was Paloma bad things happened to me and my other family. Since I've been Savannah I found you. I don't want to go back to being Paloma. How did he find me?"

"Before you showed up, Rusty was trying to find out Alice's real name for a school project then you showed up and we thought things were settled we knew everything. But something kept Rusty from stopping his investigation, for one he still needed to get a grade, and he said some things didn't add up. So he continued his inquiry into Alice's life. He managed to get a hold of Alice's messages on her phone; these messages led him to finding Gustavo. When he took Gustavo to the morgue, your brother Gus said that Alice's real name was Mariana Alicia Wallace, and since she was dead he wanted to find his younger sister, Paloma. Of course, Rusty was confused because you called yourself Savannah and it took awhile to figure out what was going on. How did you choose your new name and did your mother choose a different name too?"

"Well, while we were on the run we stayed at an old hotel. It had a very old movie, called Savannah Smiles. I loved that movie and I watched it like four times. I decided I wanted to be named Savannah. Mama changed her name too. It was Ana–Marie Wallace and she changed the spelling of her name to Anna–Maria Garcia–Davis she was afraid she wouldn't remember to respond to anything completely different. She made up the story of us being from Mexico and the Federalis. My real dad, my other brother Jesse and my mother's father were killed in a car accident in Maryland. My mama drilled the new story in me until I forgot what was real and what was fake," she shrugged her shoulders. "You know the rest. Except that Walter almost turned us away until he saw me. Then he was always staring at me, then he and his wife, my aunt had a fake fight and they broke up for pretend. Then Walter asked my other mom to marry him to protect Mariana, and me he said. He told her my Aunt was crazy and unpredictable and might send us away if they weren't married. He had bought part of the ranch from her so we couldn't be sent away, if they were married."

"How do you know it was fake?"

"I think I overheard them talking about it."

Not long after he and mama became married, he started coming into my room and laying on my bed and touching me while my aunt kept my mother busy taking care of the house and going places like shopping and to tea parties. She never had any time for us. I was five when he started touching me. Everything else I told was true except that I was a lot younger then I said and for our names."

"Did Gustavo or Mariana know what was going on when they left you?"

"I don't think Gustavo knew for sure, he left right before mama married Walter. He begged mama not to marry Walter, but Walter heard him and took him out to the horse barn and beat him up burned him, the next day he was gone. Mariana knew though, remember she traded herself for me…" Savannah's bottom lip quivered.

"Dr. Morales said she was a virgin," Rusty said. He had been listening.

"Walter didn't want them to know he had made me his. That's what he called…putting his thing in me. Making me his, he made me promise not to tell. He said it was our secret and nobody else's business. So when Mariana traded herself for me he only had her touching him and him touching her, at first. He called it a blowjob, and eating her out, "he made me watch." Savannah made a face. He did that to me and it felt good, but he wanted me to do it to him. I tried to say no, and he burned my butt with a cigarette and forced me too. I learned to never refuse him, except that last night, when he tried to put it, in my bum." She ducked her head embarrassed. "I heard him tell Mariana he was going to make her his, the night she ran away. He was always lurking around, when mama and Mariana and I were together, which wasn't often. He heard her about to tell my mama what was going on. He stopped her and told her he needed to speak with her about a chore she didn't do. He took her out to the horse barn and beat her knocked her teeth out, burned her shoulder. Then I heard him tell her that if she ever opened her mouth to tell our mother again he would kill our mother."

The enormity of all that had happened to Savannah, made Sharon want to weep. Andy's face held grief too. "Savannah when we convince Gustavo to let us adopt you, and make no mistake we will adopt you. You can have your name legally changed to Savannah Grace Wallace Flynn.

"Thank you. I love you both so much! I was really silly to think you didn't love me. Nicole set me straight, though she said I was having a pity party and she was right. Daddy, I'm scared to see Gustavo again. Do I have to see him? I know he's my brother, but what if he tries to take me away?"

"He won't be allowed to visit you unsupervised for a very long time. It's best if we allow him visitation Savannah, he's more likely to stop fighting us about the adoption if we allow him to be in your life. He'll hopefully see you are happy and well cared for, and he'll realize he can't provide what we can. You should be welcoming. If he feels like he's not welcome to see you when he wants to then he will continue to try to get in the way of the adoption."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"We have a few more strategies, to use but only as a last resort."

"Okay, when do I meet him?"

"Our first meeting will be at IHop for breakfast on Saturday the day after tomorrow."

"Ohh, IHOP! Do I get my favorite chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Anything you want, Punkin."

"I love when you call me that and when mommy calls me her Sweet girl, I feel all warm inside." Her lip started to quiver again and she started blinking as tears suddenly ran down her face.

"Mama, can I have some Motrin or something I have cramps again" Ooohhh that awful doctor! It's all his fault!"

"That's the other thing we wanted to talk to you about honey. When we asked Patrice to take you to the doctor, we all thought for that matter, that she was taking you to see Dr. Megan Bradford none of us knew she had gone into premature labor and had to be rushed to the hospital. Megan's husband called her father and asked him to fill in until Dr. Beverly could be located, but as it turned out, she's on her honeymoon. Nobody thought Megan would need her for another three months, she was doing really well."

"But why was he so mean, aren't doctors supposed to help, not hurt?"

"Apparently, Dr Carter is not known for his bedside manner. He's known for his abilities to diagnose illnesses of the bladder and bowels, in children. I hate to say it but I doubt if your problem impacted bowels, meaning, you were really stopped up or Sophie's bladder reflux problem would have been caught by another doctor during a routine exam.

Sometimes medical procedures and especially some exams are hard to get through, when you are a child or an adult. Believe me when I say, I wish I could have been there for you to help you through it, but the hard truth is, I wouldn't have been any good to you. If... if I...I would have been there I…" Sharon stopped unable to go on. She tried to catch her breath, and to get her emotions under control. Savannah wiped her tears away. "I know Mommy, at least as much as Emily and Ricky know, about what happened to you, it's okay."

In that moment, Rusty offered to get the medicine Savannah had asked for. He went into the kitchen to the locked cabinet where they kept Andy's blood pressure meds, Sharon's vitamins and Savannah's meds both over the counter and prescription." He crushed two Motrin mixed it with yogurt, and brought it to her, on a tray along with a glass of milk and a plate full of Otterbein sugar cookies for each of them, hoping to lighten the mood.

They munched on the cookies and drank their milk. Savannah laughed when she saw both Sharon and Andy had milk mustaches. "Hey, what are you laughing at? You have one too!" They both said.

She laughed more, and then suddenly she was sad again, "I don't want to lose this, us, you. Please don't let me lose you!"

"You won't lose us, we'll fight for you, Punkin. We promise." Andy said. Stroking her silky brown hair. They watched as Savannah fell asleep, her head shoulders and torso cradled in Sharon's arms as if she were Sophia. Her bottom half was on the couch, her legs stretched across Andy's lap, one leg bent back at the knee. Andy looked concerned, "Are girls usually this, hmm erratic with their emotions, at this age? I don't remember Nicole being like this when she was this age, of course, I wasn't with her much back then."

"I don't remember Em being quite this up and down either. Sometimes Savannah's mood swings make me dizzy. Of course neither Em, nor Nicole were sexually abused and terrorized from an early age. Thank the good lord, for that."

* * *

 _I'd like to say thank you for the follows and favorites and a special thank you for the readers who leave a review they help motivate my muse._


	23. Call Me Savannah!

**_Not Just Another Jane Doe_**

 ** _Chapter: 23 Call Me Savannah!_**

 _Please heed the warning in chapter one. This is a rated M story._

* * *

Saturday 8:00am

Rusty sat in a booth at IHOP waiting for Gustavo to join him. He saw him and waved him over.

Gustavo scowled when he saw that Rusty was alone.

"Where are Paloma and your parents?" Gus said disgruntled.

"Well, there has been a change in plans," said Rusty. "We'll be meeting at the party room at the condo building where Sharon and I used to live. There is a kitchen there and the food is being made as we speak."

"Why the change?"

"My parents thought it would be better for Savannah to meet you in a more private setting."

"Why are you still calling her Savannah? Her name is Paloma."

"See, this is why I was asked to talk to you ahead of time. SAVANNAH," he put strong emphasis on her new name. "Is very UNENTHUSIASTIC about meeting you and she does not wish to be called by her old name."

"I'm her brother, why doesn't she want to meet me? Have you or your parents badmouthed me to her, turned her against me?"

"No, my parents would not do that. They don't know you but because you are her brother, they are willing to give you a chance to spend time with your sister. It's Savannah that is reluctant. She doesn't remember much about you, but she associates you with her old life. After you left, a lot of bad things happened to her. When your mother and your sister finally escaped, your mother suggested she pick a new name to start fresh and make it harder for them to be tracked. Savannah is very fierce about her new identity. My parents are aware it might be hard for you to make the transition, so they thought a restaurant would be a bad idea. Savannah might make a scene if you were to call her Paloma instead of Savannah. Also, they ask that you not talk about seeing her alone, or taking her away. That would freak her out, beyond normal proportion. She is very attached and will not cooperate with you at all if you do not adhere to their conditions."

"What if I don' t agree to these conditions?"

"I can't understand why you wouldn't, but if you don't my parents have excellent legal counsel."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No just stating facts."

"I'm her brother she should be with family."

"She is with a family who love her and want to adopt her in spite of her special needs.

"What special needs? Paloma was a perfectly fine, beautiful little girl when I left. What special needs?"

"Savannah was sexually abused from almost the time you left until right before she came to us."

"But she was just five years old when I left."

Rusty nodded gravely and continued, "he touched her intimately, escalating to oral sex, sex using dildos and other toys, and by the time she was 8, 9, or 10 she's not really sure, because she was already starting to lose time by then, he was penetrating her, not to mention keeping her in constant fear for her mother's life. She was made pregnant at eleven, and given syphilis by her abuser. It was caught in time to not cause death or blindness, but she probably won't be able to have any more children. Sharon and Andy are adopting Sophia, the baby she had and are raising them together. Savannah is medically, mentally, and emotionally challenged."

"How so?"

"We think she is bi-polar and possibly suffering from a form of dissociative, disorder. She also has chronic constipation due to the emergency Caesarian, and being sodamized." Gustavo was ashen. Rusty had been brutally honest, because of Gus's confrontational attitude. "Sharon and Andy are approved foster parents and adoptive parents for Savannah and Sophie, who by the way, has bladder reflux, a chronic problem of the bladder. Sharon and Andy are willing to go the extra mile to help Sophie and Savannah get better. They have the means to get them the help they need. Do you? You don't have a job or a place to live and if you got a job or even re -entered the military for the insurance do you really think they'd be able to help her like Sharon and Andy can afford to? Where would Savannah be if you had shift work? Would she be alone to fend for herself? She has been sexually active and children who are abused sexually can be promiscuous. Sharon and Andy have the support of an entire division in the police department. They have an amazing support system. They are willing for you to be in Savannah's life, as long as you do it on their terms. You found your sister, Gus, focus on the positive."

Gus was quiet for several moments, thinking about what Rusty had said. "Alright, I'll call her Savannah, and I won't mention being alone with her or taking her to live with me, at least for now."

"Why would you want to screw up what she has, now or in some future time? She has a family that loves her and you can be part of that, but you need to agree to stop blocking the adoption. Also they are willing to help you get your mother and sister Mariana buried. So they won't be cremated with all the other Jane Doe's."

"Okay, but I won't sign anything until I've had a chance to meet these people and Pa… Savannah.

"Dude, you had better practice saying her name without the p in front of it while we are on the way. You won't win her over, unless you do."

The waitress brought over Rusty's to go order of silver dollar chocolate chip pancakes he had ordered for Savannah, he paid and they headed for Rusty' car. "What should I do to try to connect with...Savannah?"

"Well ask her questions about what she is interested in, what her favorite color is, what she likes to do in her spare time. Really listen, if she realizes you care about her answers, I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

"Can I ask her about school? What grade is she in?"

"Um well, she can't actually go to a formal school right now. She will be home-schooled for the first term and possibly the whole year. They were actually expecting to send her to St. Joseph's where I went, Ricky and Emily too. She was supposed to start next week, but in the last few days some things happened, and she found out about you and her emotions have been all over the place. Sharon and Andy feel that until her emotional and mental state can be stabilized, school wouldn't be a good place for her. Kids can be cruel. Plus we don't know how much formal schooling she had before she got to us, either. So we as a family have been working with her all summer trying to get her up to her age appropriate grade level at home. Her reading level at this time is still only at the first or second grade level, but she's getting better and better at it. Sharon and I are working with her on that, Patrice is working with her on science, piano and some crafts. Ricky has volunteered to help her with math and computer skills. Sharon has also been teaching her art, and swimming."

"How does she feel about that? About not going to school?"

"I think she is relieved actually. She's been having night terrors about going to school. Well, here we are. Listen Gus Savannah is fragile right now. So be careful and mind her personal space. She's very touchy huggy with people she knows, but you might need to let her take the lead on hugs and touches with you."

Gustavo sighed and followed Rusty to the elevator. They went to the top floor of Los Feliz Towers and walked into the party room, to a party atmosphere. The table was done up in orange and yellows with pine-cones and orange, yellow and red mums there were pumpkins too and straw. The kitchen area was vast and there was a lot of room for people to work on their own contributions to the breakfast. Gus saw a beautiful older woman in a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots, a white t-shirt and a peachy orange blazer with an apron that said, " _let the forks be with you_ ," she was making waffles with a young girl who was about 5'2. The older woman's hair was dark auburn and worn around her shoulders. The girl had honey brown hair and she wore it in sausage curls or it fell that way naturally. She was wearing a gauzy white blouse, a peach loose knit handkerchief bottomed sweater she wore an apron that said _"Junior Chef"_ and a pair of black skinny jeans that matched the older woman's and black boots. She wore peachy orange lip-gloss. She was beautiful with large dark hazel eyes an aquiline nose and a beautiful smile, they were laughing about something.

Next to them was a tall man with spiky silver hair, wearing black loose cut jeans and a peachy orange and white checked cotton button down shirt and boots and a _"Kiss me, I'm Italian"_ apron. He was working the griddle, on which he was cooking eggs, fried and scrambled with sausage and bacon. Beside him there was a short white haired man manning a skillet in which he was making something he called SOS, which was actually creamed chipped beef. He was also wearing jeans and a yellow button down and a brown sweater vest. He also had an apron that said _"I'm busy, you're an idiot have a nice day_." Next to him was a tall beautiful black woman with a silver streak through her stylishly cut black hair, she was cutting up all kinds of fruit. She wore a yellow blouse, which matched the short white haired mans yellow shirt, a pair of black pants some black high-heeled boots. She also wore a bronze loosely woven vest with sparkles and a handkerchief bottom she'd made herself. Her apron said " _His Hot Mama"_ with an arrow pointing to a picture of Louie.

Setting the table was a dark haired woman with two little boys, following behind her, and a baby in a sling attached to her. She wore black jeans a red sweater, and boots, as did her husband and baby daughter. The boys sported red and white checked shirts, jeans and cowboy boots. On the counter closest to the woman in peach was a car seat with a younger infant asleep. A tall dark haired man about his own age was pouring drinks at the refrigerator. He was wearing jeans, an orange and black T-shirt; it said " _Families are like fudge mostly sweet with a few nuts."_ It seemed that everybody was busy and hadn't heard Rusty and Gus come in.

Rusty cleared his throat. "Hey um everybody, this is Gus Wallace. He is Mariana and Savannah's brother. Gus this is everybody, well almost. Come and introduce yourself."

Everybody looked at Rusty and then over at Gus they all smiled and said, "Hi Gus."

"Uh hi, everybody." Gus noticed the young girl whom he knew now was P... Savannah turned into the older woman and buried her face in her neck. He saw the older woman let go of the waffle iron, with one hand, unplug the iron and then envelope the girl in her arms. She rubbed soft circles on her back, rocking her back and forth and whispering in her ear. The girl shook her head no, pulling away; she tried to hide behind Andy the man with the orange checked shirt. He flipped some eggs while stroking the girl's long hair and whispering encouraging words. She still shook her head no and buried her face in his side.

The older woman looked apologetically at Gus and held out her well-manicured hand, to shake his hand. "Hi Gus, I'm Captain Sharon Flynn. You can call me Sharon. This is my husband Andy, and the young lady, you just saw is Savannah. She's not ready to meet you just yet, I'm afraid. Give her time."

The guy, Andy, turned off the stove and lifted Savannah into his arms as if she were only four. She buried her face in his neck and hooked her legs around his waist; her arms were around his neck. He allowed her to cling to him, like a monkey as he came over to shake Gus's hand. "Nice to meet you Gus. Hey Ricky, Nicole, Dean and boys, come over and meet Gus. Louie and Patrice come over and meet Gus." As Andy encouraged everybody else to meet Gus, he rubbed Savannah's back in small circles. Andy did not force Savannah to acknowledge Gus, but he kept her in the thick of the introductions.

She finally sighed dramatically, and slid down to stand in front of Andy and Sharon. She reached her rather delicate hand, with nails painted peach, out to shake Gus's hand. She only touched him with the tips of her fingers, but as soon as they touched, a sensual look came into her eyes, her chin came up and her head cocked to the side. Her hand dropped to her hip, "hello Gus, you can call me Savannah." Her voice had a soft southern lilt to it almost sultry. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Savannah," said Gus nonplussed by her flirty behavior. He looked over her shoulder at Sharon, who shook her head slightly, as if to say don't call attention to it. "You uh have a nice family."

"I do, don't I?" she said with that superior southern belle like persona.

"Is it somebody's birthday?" he asked indicating the party decorations.

"No, just the first day of fall and Mama has to entertain her sense of occasion!" Everybody laughed.

Gustavo stomach dropped when he heard her call the woman mama, but he did not make an issue of it. He watched as the family put the food on the table and found a chair. The short man with the white hair, he had introduced himself as Lieutenant Provenza, rubbed his hands together and said for everybody to dig in. "So Gus what did you do while you were in the army?" asked Provenza.

"I was a mechanic. I worked on the jeeps and the hummers and anything else being driven by the military in Afghanistan. That's what I hope to do here. I hope to find a job as a mechanic at a car repair shop."

"Well, my car is doing some weird things, making noises and coughing and sputtering before it turns over. If you can fix it, I might be able to recommend you to Roger Deetz the head of the LAPD garage. I've known him for years. He'll listen to me if I recommend you, but uh I'd need proof that you are good mechanic, before I could recommend you," he said slyly.

"Louie for crying out loud…don't be taking advantage of the boy…we're trying to make a good impression here."

"That's okay, Andy, I don't mind really. Sure Lieutenant, I wouldn't mind at all. I could use a way to get a foot in the door of the LAPD garage. It would help me be able to afford to um...live here, and not have to drain my savings or live hand to mouth. Things are expensive here, way more expensive than Maryland or other places I've lived." A hush came over the room as everybody at the table, looked over at Savannah, whose face was like a thundercloud. Although Gus hadn't actually said anything wrong, the pause had been pregnant with meaning. He was still entertaining the idea of having Savannah move in with him once he got a job and a place to live.

Sharon tried to defuse the explosion that was about to erupt; she touched Savannah's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Well, yes it is more expensive to live here then parts of the East Coast. But if you get a job with the LAPD, you would be able to afford to settle here. So you would be able to visit Savannah, and have some brother, and sister time. At the house," she emphasized meaningfully."

"Perhaps you can go swimming with her in our pool, or help her with her reading, or there are any number of things you can do together. For instance, did you know that Savannah's very good at drawing and painting portraits, and that she is learning to play the piano? She can also sing rather well. You can let her show you some of her work when you visit her at the house."

Sharon's meaning was clear; any further visits with Savannah would be under their watchful supervision, and under their roof.

Gus looked at Savannah whose face still looked like a thundercloud about to explode and everybody else looked tense. Waiting, for what he wasn't sure. "Sounds like fun. Savannah, how long have you been drawing?"

"Not very long. Just since before Sophie was born." As if on cue, Sophie started mewling to be fed. Sharon excused herself got up and went to take her out of her carrier; she then took her in another room behind the kitchen to nurse her. Nicole joined her minutes later with Elianna.

At the table, Savannah picked up her story, "I was getting scared the closer it came to the date that Sophia was supposed to be born, so after one of our doctor appointments, Aunt Patrice, Mommy and I went to Walmart, and Mama told me I could pick out a present. She suggested I find some art supplies. So I did. She started to show me, but I drew a picture of Uncle Provenza without needing to be shown. I can draw anything I want. At first, I needed help with land and seascapes, but now I can do that too. Mama said we could do sculpting and maybe some pottery next. Aunt Patrice said she'd teach me to weave, and maybe crochet. She said I have to work on my reading so I can read the directions."

"Reading is important, I like to read, and perhaps we could read a book together."

"Maybe," Savannah said reluctantly.

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

"I've been thinking about trying, The Boxcar Children. My reading isn't that good yet, but I want to get better at it. I want to be able to read Harry Potter, and Twilight. It's just that sometimes the letters that look alike like b and d get mixed up in my head."

"I might be able to help you with that. I have dyslexia too, and I had to learn to read in a different way than most people."

After a little while, Savannah jumped up and all but ran to the bathroom. Patrice saw her and went to check on her. Sharon came out of the make shift nursing room, with Sophie in a multicolored sling, that Patrice had crocheted for her. She saw Gus sitting in the corner looking morose. "You look like someone kicked your dog."

"No, actually someone stole my sister."

"We didn't mean to... we…"

"No, I'm not talking about you and this family. I can see you genuinely love her as if she were your own. I'm talking about the bastard that sexually molested a five year old and splintered her into pieces. One minute she acts like she barely older than that little boy Ian, the next minute she acts like she's trying to proposition me, in a southern accent no less. One minute she's acting all happy and bright, the next minute she's either got tears in her eyes like she's about to cry, or she looks as if she could easily tear me limb from limb."

"Welcome to our world," Sharon said sardonically. "The mood swings can make you dizzy.

Speaking of said bastard and his bitch of a wife," Sharon's face was suffused in an uncomfortable blush, as she didn't usually use that kind of language. "It's just that there truly were no better words for them. You'll be happy to know that Gregory Walter Mullaney was killed on his way back to county prison after his arraignment. Other inmates in the mental hospital killed Renee where she was being evaluated. Both got a taste of their own medicine. Prison inmates hate sex offenders when the victims are children. So it seems do mental patients."

"Death is too good for them, "Gus mumbled.

"I would agree normally, but knowing they suffered in the end is kind of cathartic for me. I'm not usually this blood thirsty, but I'm the one that lies with her at night and comforts her when she has night terrors. I'm the one to have on occasion seen the scars on her bottom where he put a cigarette out, some between her butt cheeks, no less. Andy and I were there when she was being prepped for the Caesarian that gave us Sophia, I saw how easily sexually aroused she gets by simply being touched. I was there when she had to receive a series of painful shots to the butt to get rid of the Syphilis. My husband and I had to help Patrice last night give her a series of enemas because of the chronic constipation she's been suffering, because of carrying a baby in a not, anywhere near fully matured body. Not to mention the emergency c-section that we were unable to prepare for. She told us he only forced himself into her bottom once, but Beverly says it happened way more than once. It probably happened during a blackout."

"She has blackouts?"

Sharon nodded. "She said that they started after he started forcing her into having oral sex with him. She would be in the nursery one minute, being forced into some new sex act he'd thought up, the next minute she was in a classroom trying to remember what had been taught. One day it would be her birthday, and the next thing she knew it was two weeks or two months later and she didn't remember what she had done in the time period. She told us about the blackouts last night. She was afraid of having another one."

"And during these blackouts, she's somebody else? How many...um personalities, does she have?"

"Yes, she does become somebody else. As to how many she has, I don't think she's got a whole lot of them, like Sybil, but there are a few. Just recently, I was afraid I was having the same problem because of a childhood trauma, I experienced. Now, I can see the difference between what happened to me and what happened to her. That being said, my family and I are in a unique position to be able to help her."

"How so?"

"Well, having experienced my own... issues, we are more likely to deal with her in a patient manner, and not throw up our hands right away and send her to a mental institution. We love Savannah, and want her in our life. We want to help her function in society as viable member, plus I'm a Captain in the police force, and I have excellent mental health benefits, for my family and me. Gus, you are welcome to be part of this family to spend time with your sister, but for your own safety, as well as your sister's she needs to live with us."

Gus looked sad as he nodded in acquiescence. "I was thinking, we have an apartment over our garage, it has its own outside entrance, it's got a bathroom a bedroom and living room dining room kitchen area. It's not large, but it's someplace to sleep. It's yours if you want it."

"Really, you'd do that? What about rent?"

"Once you have a steady income, you would pay rent, a reasonable amount. You'd also be expected to contribute to the family, maybe you could share mowing the lawn, duties, and or cooking duties with Rusty and Andy. I am a functional cook, but not a great cook like my husband and son are. Also keeping our cars running would be helpful."

Gus's eyes became misty. He swallowed hard, "thank you Captain...uh Sharon, thank you for your generosity. You don't know me, why do you think you can trust me?"

"Oh I don't trust you, entirely yet. After all, you came here wanting to take my daughter away. But someone once said, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. It's my job to find out, are you a friend or an enemy?"


	24. Epilogue

**_Not Just Another Jane Doe_**

 ** _Epilogue:_**

* * *

January 10, 2024

Andy's and my daughter Savannah turned 21 today! I can't believe it! There were times when we didn't know if she'd make it to her 15th birthday, much more her 21st. In three months she will become Mrs. Timothy Patrick McFarland. It was a wonderful surprise that came about from what would seem like an unspeakable tragedy. With Savannah's background, I often wondered what her life would be like for her, if she would find someone who would love her and cherish her, in spite of everything that had happened to her. But in those early days I had no idea what was to come.

It took Gustavo less than three days to realize Savannah was too much to handle by himself, albeit, with a smidgen of help. Let's just say there was a little exaggeration going on. Savannah went from screaming banshee to sexual siren in a heart beat from four year old sucking her thumb to normal twelve year old in the next second so fast it made me dizzy and Gus finally conceded the point. Savannah was more than he could handle by himself. We adopted both girls on October 4th 2015, with his blessing. He lived over our garage for two years and three months. In that time he got a job with the LAPD garage and quickly became a valuable employee. He was a great mechanic. He could really make the cars sing. He paid rent. Willingly, helped out with cooking duties and mowing and he would even do carpooling if necessary. He became a true part of our family, and when we lost him, we felt as if we had lost a son.

When Savannah turned thirteen and a half we slowly started introducing her to real school, mixing home schooling with formal school until we could transition her to formal school completely. This was a special arrangement I made with Father Murphy, the superintendent of St Joseph's. I explained to him Savannah's challenges, and he came up with the idea of transitioning her slowly, but he was concerned that she may need some extra support. Gus suggested he be her one on one to help her like she would have had in public school. He had done research on the roles one on ones had with challenged children in the school system. He offered to work nights for the garage, so he could help in the mornings when Savannah was in school. Then he brought her home and he would sleep 'til his shift began and she would finish up with the rest of her schooling at home with Patrice, myself, or Ricky.

They were coming home from St Joseph's one day at lunch time, on the 6th of January, four days before Savannah's fifteenth birthday. When a tractor-trailer t- boned them. Gus was killed immediately; Savannah was taken to shock trauma in a helicopter. She woke up from a coma three months later. She remembered nothing. She was a clean slate. Having to be re-taught just about everything. We learned that She was a t-10 paraplegic with brain injuries and had no memory of her childhood, whatsoever. She also suffered from aphasia at first but with therapy she overcame it. She will never regain her memories of her horrific childhood, which I am unapologetically thankful for. We have chosen not to tell her of these things, we won't lie, but we won't volunteer the information either. What purpose would it serve? After the accident she spent the next four years in rehab, where she met Tim who is also a t-10 paraplegic, with brain injuries. They became very close, inseparable. He asked her to marry him on her 20th birthday, she said yes. Neither of them is able to have sex, so the union will be mostly for companionship. Their minds are innocent of carnal knowledge. They are happy and sweet with each other, that is what counts for me.

Savannah was re-taught to paint again and play the piano and to sing, her favorite activities from before. She also now races her chair in the wheelchair races to promote Special Olympics she encourages new paraplegics. She is a beautiful, and vibrant young lady. Due to the type of injury to her brain the mood swings and dissociative disorder have disappeared along with her memory of sexual abuse and even the pregnancy that resulted in the birth of Sophia, which is a blessing in disguise. Although the accident took so much away, her ability to walk, her independence etc...it has changed some things for the better. I wouldn't recommend a car accident or brain injury as a cure for mental illness, because in a lot cases it causes more than it cures, it just happened that way for Savannah. She is a sweet and loving girl like she mostly always was, but in spite of her daily challenges she is at peace, with no memory of the horrific experiences she had before she came to us. She is our daughter and we love her, no matter what. Since she has no memory of walking she doesn't miss it, she accepts her life as it is. Her daddy taught her to take one at a time, and she does.

Andy and I had a small house built on our property, specially made with Savannah and Timothy's needs in mind. It will be finished by the time Savannah and Tim are married and ready to move in. Andy designed it, after researching extensively. He needed a new career because he retired two years ago and found that he needed to keep busy to keep his sobriety. Of all the many challenges that we have faced over the years since we have been married, retirement was almost the thing that sent him back to the bottle. Go figure. He was my rock during everything that preceded the accident since before we became a couple, even and the aftermath of the accident when Savannah lay in a coma, and we didn't know if she would wake up. But retirement drove him crazy. So I was glad that he turned his focus to better the lives of paraplegics by designing houses to match the needs of the handicapped. This did not come out of left field; it was born out of need to help Savannah live as independently as possible and a love of tinkering that he had had all along.

I retired fully after the accident. Raising Sophie and Savannah and trying to cope with the devastation of the accident made it impossible to continue a full time career. In the midst of it all my own problems that led to my seeking Dr Robbins were dealt with hypnotism! It was an emotionally painful process, but thankfully not long and drawn out. We found out my grandmother had a bit of a hand in my fear of old fashioned thermometers, because, realizing my temp was dangerously high she had repeatedly taken my temp rectally and then dunked me in cold water several times before sending me off to the hospital, where Helga used the needles and other invasive medical paraphernalia to threaten me to make me compliant during treatment. On my grandmothers part she was trying to do what was best but she was acting on antiquated methods, which did more harm then good. Helga was just one of those nurses, whose emotional/mental un-healthiness fell through the cracks, because her methods of intimidating children into submitting to medical procedures worked. Doctor Robbins helped me cope also during everything that happened with Savannah's accident. Using the situation at hand to desensitize me and used hypnotic suggestions to help me cope.

That said, you might wonder how we keep financially afloat with all the medical bills, garnered by Savannah, myself, as well as the rest of the family. Due to my experiences with Jack, I became a mastermind when it came to designing and protecting my monetary assets. I had a wonderful retirement package due to my illustrious career as Captain in the LAPD, but also thanks to my father's investment decisions and mine. It left us with quite a impressive financial situation. We live comfortably but not extravagantly. Thank goodness for the full medical insurance I made sure to carry as well.

As for the rest of our family…

Emily broke up with the young man she had spoke about during our beach trip after Phillip Stroh was killed in our bedroom. She cited irreconcilable differences. She retired from ballet after a knee injury and moved back home to LA after Savannah's accident, opening up the ballet school like she said she would. There she met a young man, David Trevor who took one of her classes for adults, to improve his football prowess on the field and also to help connect with his daughter Zoe, one of Emily's students who had been placed with him after her mother was found dead after a drug overdose. They are married now and have given me two more grandchildren to love besides Zoe. Their names are Izzy B, short for Izabella, and Zachary.

Ricky married a young lady named Michaela, who is his tech equal. They have two children Andy's and my namesakes, Sharon Rose and Andrew Jonathan. Rusty married a young man named Terry and they adopted from China, two little girls. Jade and Su Lin and a boy from Guatemala they named Gustavo, Gus for short, they named him to honor Savannah's brother. Rusty had become friends with him and they had been close. He had been deeply saddened by his loss.

Sophia will be nine in June. She is the image of Savannah, but her eyes are green like mine. She is tiny for her age; at two she had a procedure done to see if she really had the bladder reflux she had been diagnosed with. She did not. The doctor, we took her to after the incident with Dr Carter, Dr Frieda Siskind was very skeptical about the diagnosis being made in a girl that young, during an office visit. She said that she might have had a urinary tract infection, because of bacteria getting up her urethra, which sometimes happened when cleaning during a diaper change. She showed us how to make sure it didn't happen again and said that when Sophia was two she would do a test called a VCUG that would tell us for sure whether she did or didn't have it, just to be safe. I remembered that Emily had had one when she was two also, but that was because of my history.

(Dr Carter had been found to have the beginnings of dementia, and should never have been allowed to examine anybody. Much less diagnose them. Although he had been right about Savannah's problem, with everything that happened with the accident her bowel function was treated as part of her paraplegia and the least of her problems. I took her new doctor aside and told him about her history, but since she had no memory of that time and would not regain it, we decided to let it go and start fresh. Any procedures done for bowel function were as far as she was concerned part of her paraplegia, which was permanent.)

Sophia is a bright and eager student at St Joseph's. She excels in everything she endeavors. She particularly loves learning new languages. Her favorite are Italian, French and my father taught her Gaelic. He is nearing 100, but is still very mentally alert. He remembers the Gaelic his parents spoke when he was a child, and desires to keep it alive in his children and grandchildren. Surprisingly Sophia and Provenza speak Italian to each other. He speaks it badly to her, and she corrects him. It's a game they play. He told us that his father and grandmother used to speak it when he was growing up, and it stuck with him. He took it in high school and college, but has forgotten a good deal of it. He is still the grumpy old man, or at least he pretends to be, but not with my girls, he adores them they adore him. We love him too. He has been known to help Andy with his new business on occasion. He and Patrice practically live at our house. Sophia also has a flair for the Dramatic Arts, and has played the lead in Annie. She also has played Amaryllis in the Music man, and the little girl that didn't believe in Santa Claus in Miracle on 34th street. She's a busy child who takes drama from an after school program at school, Ballet and Tap from Emily. She also swims, and enjoys crafts and reading. She is a delight, and the apple of my eye as is Savannah and the rest of my children and grandchildren.

Have I forgotten anyone? Oh yes, Nicole and Dean, how could I forget? They had another little girl, Willow. It was the boy's idea, they named her after their favorite movie, and the parents went along with it. Willow fits her though. We see them frequently. The boys have continued with their interest in the ballet and attend Emily's, school, and Ellie and Willow do as well. Along with soccer, softball, and golf.

Andy and his son Drew have become closer, and we were recently invited to his wedding with a young social worker named Monica. An Irish lady like myself. Although she is straight from Derry Ireland and has an accent, which I don't, being 4th generation Irish. But if I'm with her more then ten minutes the r's start rolling off my tongue.

Okay now to catch up with my old team. Amy and Coop split up and not long after Amy and Julio got married, had two little girls and a boy. Mia is seven, Cruze, is five and Charlotte is three. They are adorable, and they call me GiGi like my other grandchildren do. Amy is now head of major Crimes and a Captain. They still maintain their elite status, closing cases even faster then we did when I was head of Major Crimes. Both Amy and Julio maintain that in the absence of my excellent (their words, not mine) analytical mind, they have to rely heavily on technology. Julio is Amy's second-in-command. He finally let go of his anger when Amy and him fell in love.

Tao will never retire, he still handles the tetchy part of solving crimes, with Buzz he has a couple of grandchildren, and he and his wife love to travel.

That leaves us with Buzz…Buzz married Dr. Morales to the surprise of everyone. That happened three years ago. They now live down the street from us, and are honorary uncles to our enormous family.

Three new people have transferred over from robbery homicide and SVU to Major Crimes, Margo Branson, Liam O'Donnell and Ian Prescott. I don't know them well, but they come to the house for barbecues now and then.

Sadly we lost Taylor to dementia. He is still physically alive, but mentally he barely knows his own name. Before Savannah's accident Andy and Provenza would have made some derisive comments about not knowing the difference, and I might have secretly agreed but since the accident they wouldn't dream of it.

Well that's everybody, and you are all caught up. When I think back to all the people that I have in my life and all the things that have happened in the fourteen years since I took over Major Crimes, I am shocked and totally amazed. There are only a few things I'll regret. One of them is not divorcing Jack sooner so Andy and I would have fallen in love sooner and been together longer. I love my Andy and can't get enough of him. The other thing I regret is not sending Sharon Beck to an upstate prison for a longer period of time. She continued to try to hurt Rusty, over the adoption and about his life choices after she got out of prison. She said hateful things to him and then the ultimate betrayal. She finally ended up in an alley dead from an overdose. Rusty did not grow despondent, Thank God. He came to Andy and me and tearfully thanked me for loving him, no matter what, and being the mother she never was!

My sojourn as the head of Major Crimes was the catalyst that brought me my new found happiness my family, which has grown exponentially, because of my time there and I will always be grateful for it.

 ** _The end_**

* * *

I want to thank all of you for going on this rather dark, disturbing journey with me. It has come to my attention that some of my wording or explicit descriptions have been disturbing and offensive to some of my readers and I am truly sorry. I never actually have experienced the terrible things I wrote about, thank God, but so many children do. The statistics are misleading, some say 1% to 20% others say 35% an easier way to think of it would be to say 500,000 children born this year will be sexually abused, before they turn 18. The problem is most children don't tell any one they are being abused. My muse felt it needed to be brought to the light. I know trying to stop this horrible practice, is like trying to save starfish by throwing them back in the sea, one at a time, but it is worth the try.

In any case thank you for reading the story my muse inspired me to write and thank you for your positive and encouraging reviews. I hope you will read my next story, which is a lot lighter thank goodness. It's called "The Pregnancy Ship."

Again thank you and good wishes to all of you! Debbie Giannamore


End file.
